The Uchiha Heir: Arigatou
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: Sequel to Uchiha Heir. Sasuki was sent back to the past to make sure that her father, Sasuke Uchiha, doesn't fall further into his darkness and save her village from Madara Uchiha with the help of Itachi Uchiha and Minato (Fourth Hokage).
1. Replay

**Song- Replay~ Sean Kingston**

**Chapter 1Authors Notes- Hey, I'm back with the next thing... The Uchiha Heir – Arigatou! This story will be in either Sasuki's POV, Sasuke's POV or Sakura's POV. Anyways, let's start!**

* * *

I looked up, I was tired and groaned. I looked around the room; it was the classroom where I first became a ninja. I touched my head and felt the cool plate of my fore head protector. I looked around and saw familiar faces. **_'I told you that you would be sent back to the past.' _**I heard a voice say. 'Itachi?' I said back to the voice. **_'Yeah... Looks like I get to help you out._****' **I nodded at Itachi and smirked.

"For Team 7, there will be four genin and one jounin." Iruka said and looked around. "Sasuki Taraa, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha." I sighed and looked down, I was stuck with Naruto and he is really, really annoying. I looked at Mom and her hair was long and her eyes were so innocent, I raised a brow. "I can't believe I'm with Sasuke-kun!" She squealed. 'Oh my god!' I thought and then heard a snicker from Itachi, I sighed and looked away. "Shut up." Sasuke said coldly, he looked basically the same other than his hair was shorter but still had the same weird spikiness to it. He groaned and looked at me, he glared. "Fuck you." I muttered under my breath.

I then felt the glares of every girl in the whole class room and even Mom had a strict glare on her face. "WHY AM I PAIRED WITH TEME!" Naruto yelled at Iruka and he sighed. "Because Sasuke and Sasuki had the highest grades." He said. Naruto then got onto the table and began glaring at Sasuke. "NARUTO! STOP GLARING AT SASUKE-KUN!" Every girl in the class yelled. "Jesus Christ." I muttered and threw a book at Naruto, I then felt his glare on me and then he got bumped by another class mate. "Sorry..." The boy had said and... Oh my God...

I heard sputtering and Sasuke and Naruto were clenching their throats in disgust. "Did Naruto and Sasuke...?" Mom whispered. I sighed and put my head onto the desk and glared at the wall. **_'When you address Sakura even in your mind call her "Sakura"'_**Itachi ordered and I nodded. I looked at Sakura and she was in between Naruto (Who had finally sat down) and Sasuke. Sasuke had a cold look fixed onto his face and I sighed.

Iruka left the room saying something about waiting for our teacher. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I were left there for about half an hour and the boys were getting angrier by the minute. "I can't believe on the same team as Teme!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm on the same team as you losers." He said. I glared at him and nearly switched on my Sharigan when I heard a warning from Itachi, Sasuke can't know that I'm an Uchiha or it will ruin EVERYTHING.

When the teacher FINALLY came I smirked, the silver haired man had a mask covering his left eye and a dark eye which seemed to have a smirking expression underneath. "Hello, looks like I got the extra." He said and continued with his smirk. "Who are you?" I asked. I was pretending I didn't know him and it paid off. "Let's go outside and we'll get to know eachother." He said and led us out.

...

"Okay," He pointed Naruto. "Tell us your likes, hobbies, hates and dreams as well as your name." Kakashi said. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like ramen, my hobby is to compare different ramen and I hate having to wait for the kettle to cook ramen," He then glared at Sasuke to make him one of his hates. "My dream is to become future Hokage and surpass all of the last Hokages!" He yelled. I sighed and face palmed.

"Okay, pinky." He said and pointed at Sakura who now had a glare on her face. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are reading, writing, painting and looking at flowers. My dream is to become a really, really strong medic and what I like... I mean who I like..." She looked at Sasuke and blushed. I face palmed... Again. "And I hate Naruto!" She yelled and Naruto had fake tears pouring from his eyes.

"Okay, emo dude." Kakashi said and pointed at Sasuke who looked like he would kill Kakashi. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my hobby is to train and I have no particular likes. I hate lots of things and my dream isn't a dream since I will make it reality, I want to kill a certain someone." He said darkly and the air became tense. I heard Itachi sigh and I also understood as well.

"And you." Kakashi said and looked at me. "My name is," **'****_Sasuki Taraa, that's your whole name'_**Itachi said. I nodded and thanked him, "Sasuki Taraa... I don't really want to share anything else." I said and looked down. Sasuke and Sakura looked at me and I sighed. 'Quick question Itachi, but do I still have the pink streak of hair?' I asked. He shook his head. **'****_No, other than that you look exactly the same and you also have the same abilities including the Sharigan... It has the same amount of tomoe you died with.'_**He said and I sighed, at least I still have the clan's Kekkei Genkei.

"What about you?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged and said, "My name's Kakashi Hatake and that's all I am going to tell you." He muttered. "Of course..." I muttered and rolled my eyes. Kakashi looked at me and raised his visible eyebrow. Sasuke also raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going to start training or what!?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. "No, we will begin training tomorrow." He said and he was about to leave but he looked back at us and his visible eye crinkled showing that he was a) smirking or b) smiling. "Don't have any breakfast." He said and was about to leave again but Naruto said, "Why?" Kakashi just smirked again and looked Naruto with a funny expression, "Because you might puke." He said and disappeared into dust. "Um... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmured with a blush on her face.

Sasuke acknowledged her by nodding, "You wanna go to ramen with me?" She whispered. "What about we all go?" I said and caught Sakura glaring at me. "Yeah, that'll be a good idea." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. I knew that was a yes, so we all headed off to eat ramen...

...

Sasuke and I were the only ones there, it was about dawn and I did my best to ignore the brooding Uchiha. "Uchiha." I muttered and he raised a brow. "What do you want?" He said coldly and glared.

I shook my head and glared right back at him, "You are an ass you know that?" I said coolly and he smirked. "Well, I may be like this but at least I don't keep a Genjutsu up all the time." He muttered and I scowled. **_'That's my little brother for you...' _**Itachi grumbled and face palmed. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah... He's my father and I get why EVERYONE thought he was an ass.' He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"You're day dreaming." I heard him say. I blinked and glared at him, "Nani?" He grunted and then glared back, onyx met onyx...

"Hey Teme! Stop starin' at Sasuki!" I heard someone's really, really loud voice say. I face palmed and looked at him. He was wearing a blue head band and basically all the black was replaced with blue. Blue and orange so don't go together...

"Hey Sasuki!" Sakura yelled and waved, I nodded. About five minutes later a bang was heard and Kakashi was standing before us. "What are we going to do?" I asked. He shrugged and then ruffled up my hair, I glared again. "A test," He held out two bells and I smirked. **_'You know how this test is done but act clueless and _****_don't _****_use Chidori or Fireball, understood?' _**Itachi said, his voice seemed to strained. I nodded at him.

"Okay, all you have to do is get these bells off of me and you all pass." Kakashi said. I nodded and Sakura smiled while Naruto grinned, Sasuke on the other hand stuffed his hands into his pockets. "But there are only two bells." Sakura stated and Kakashi grinned, "I know."

"Ready, set—" Naruto had lunged at Kakashi with a kunai in hand. Kakashi easily dodged the kunai and pressed it against Naruto's throat. I gasped with Sakura and Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't say go." Kakashi said and pushed Naruto away and put the kunai into his own pocket.

"Okay, ready, set... GO!" Kakashi yelled and Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I disappeared from sight. Well, I thought we all got out of sight but obviously Naruto didn't. He just stood before Naruto with a foxy grin planted firmly on his face. "You, me. One on one." Naruto said and continued to grin. Kakashi sighed and face palmed, "Compared to the others... You're really weird."

Naruto's eyes widened angrily and he smirked, "THE ONLY THING WEIRD HERE IS YOUR HAIRCUT!" He yelled and lunged at Kakashi, "Hm..." Kakashi grunted and put a hand into his pocket, "HEY!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi was holding a book. It was open and it was... Make Out Paradise... I sighed and looked down. I did a few hand signs for Fire Dragon Bullet and shot it at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization and he barely dodged the move. "Sasuke." He muttered under his breath. 'H-he thought I was Sasuke...' I said to Itachi and Itachi shrugged. **_'Prove to Kakashi that you're really strong and force him to use the Sharigan' _**I just looked at Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

I then felt the chakra of someone behind me, I looked over and Kakashi was looming over me without his book. "You're one strong little girl, aren't you?" He said and then smirked. "Tch... You're underestimating me aren't you?" I muttered. I then landed a fist into his gut and he coughed.

**_'Was that your monstrous strength?' _**Itachi said and I shook my head. I then let chakra flow into my left foot and I landed a kick to his leg and he groaned. "Y-yeah... I think I underestimated you..." He said and jumped out into the open. I followed him to see a tied up Naruto that was glaring directly at Kakashi. Kakashi then touched his covered up eye, "If this keeps up... I may need to use this." He said. I raised a brow and he smirked.

I jumped back and did a few hand signs for fireball—**_'Did you not hear me say NOT TO USE FIREBALL?' _**Itachi grumbled and I shrugged. "Fireball Jutsu!" I cried and a blue fireball was directly aimed at Kakashi.

"Shit." He muttered and jumped away from the powerful fireball. He then lifted up his head band to show a red eye, **_'So you did force him to use his Sharigan.' _**Itachi said with a smirk. **_'Well, you are a Uchiha after all...' _**He said and grinned. I bowed and felt a blow of wind.

Kakashi had done a hand sign and now I was in a Genjustu, I felt myself fall over. **_'This is a situation where the Sharigan MAY be useful." _**Itachi said and I just glared. 'Shut up.' I grunted. "Release!" I yelled when I did a few hand signs, I looked around and I was underwater. I swam to the surface and took a huge gulp of air. I looked over and Mom, **_'I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER MOM!'_** Itachi yelled. I rubbed my temples and did my best to ignore his rants. Mom was with Sasuke, she was passed out.

"Oi! Uchiha, how'd M—" I realized what I was about to say and Sasuke raised a brow and shook his head. "She was in a Genjutsu like you were." He muttered and sighed. "Watch on her and make sure she doesn't get hurt, or I'll kill you." Sasuke said and walked off in the direction where I heard a cry of help. **_'Aw... Looks like my little bro has feelings for Sakura.' _**Itachi said and I sighed. I crouched beside Mom and turned on my Sharigan, I knew that nobody was here because I would sense it even if they masked their chakra.

I looked over her body to make sure she wasn't damaged, she had a bruise on her leg and I reached down to heal it. "H-how do you know medical jutsu?" I heard her say. I swiftly turned off the Sharigan and shrugged, "I learnt it a while ago." I said in a stoic tone. She nodded, "Arigatou." She said and I nodded. "Can you move?" I asked. "Hai!" She yelled.

"Um... Can you teach me some ninjustu after training?" Sakura asked and I nodded and we headed off out of the clearing we were in...

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE OFFICIALLY DONE! Lol! Don't ask me why I named it 'Arigatou' I was simply referring to Sasuke's 'Thank you' when he left Sakura.**

**And my new Pen name, DarkenedAngelzTears :D**

**~AngelzTears~**


	2. This Is War

**Chapter 2**

**Song – This Is War – 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Okay, chapter 2... CHA!**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Hn..." I grunted. Naruto was stuck in a tree and I decided to throw a few kunai at him. I then felt the presence of Sasuki and Sakura's chakra signature, I looked over and they were walking side by side talking. Sasuki looked at me and a scowl instantly covered her features, "If you were smart, you wouldn't waste your kunai." She stated in a monotone. I sighed and looked around; she jumped onto the tree and climbed it without using her hands, and cut the rope that Naruto was on.

Naruto landed face first into the ground, "Ouch..." He muttered and sat up. He then glared at me and decided to throw a shuriken my way. I caught it and let out a "Hn." And threw it back at him. He gasped and jumped out of the way, Sakura was now in the path of the shuriken. "Saku—" I was about to say but Sasuki caught the shuriken with ease, "How ass holish was that?" She muttered and threw them back. "You, and you... STOP FIGHTING EVERY GOD DAMN SECOND!" Sasuki yelled as she pointed at both Naruto and I. Sakura was glaring at me, "Sorry..." I whispered and she looked away. "NICE JOB TEME!" Naruto yelled and punched my arm.

"Tch... You guys are in the open and you're fighting like little kids." Kakashi said with a smirk. I let out a low growl and glared at him. "Shut up." Sasuki murmured and did a few hand signs, "I wouldn't do that," He murmured, he tapped his closed eye and then opened it to show a red eye which had three coma looking things on it, the Sharigan. "Hm... So it's true you have the Uchiha clan's Sharigan..." Sakura murmured and then smiled at Sasuki. "Tch, knew it." Sasuki muttered and then smirked. She then used the fire ball she had prepared and it came out a bright blue. "How the hell can you use a fireball and make it come out blue?" I asked Sasuki and she shrugged.

She then held her pinkie and looked at Kakashi, she used one hand and it became a sparky blue, she then held her arm and it began to heal. "When did you get hit?" Kakashi asked. Sasuki shrugged as if she didn't know. "Hm... Maybe I got hit by a kunai..." She murmured and then seemed deep in thought for a moment. She shook it off and glanced at me with a smirk, "Has your blood line activated yet?" She asked. I shook my head and she sighed, "Firestyle Dragon Blast!" Sasuki yelled as she did hand signs, the move looked like a spiral of flames and then Kakashi barely dodged it.

Naruto was behind Kakashi and reached for the bells, but was brushed off by Kakashi. We then all heard a loud 'ring' in the air and everyone froze. Kakashi then appeared behind Naruto and tied him up. "W-what the hell?" He murmured and I smirked. Sasuki face palmed and looked at Sakura who had a sad expression on her face. I then realized why, "Shit!" I growled and glared at Sasuki. "This is your entire fault!" I yelled at her and her eyes widened.

She then glared, "How the fuck is it my fault!?" She screeched and continued to glare at me. Her onyx eyes looked like a storm was brewing in them and the air felt tense. "Don't you fucking blame me!" She yelled and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That was... Different." Kakashi said and then went into a trance. "You both have similar personalities." Kakashi stated.

"How can I have the same personality as her!?" I yelled and pointed at the black haired girl standing quite far from me. "Enough, Sasuke-kun please leave Sasuki alone. We are to blame." She said. I turned to her with a smirk. "And you, you are the weakest little ninja I have ever met." I said coldly.

I smirked and looked away. "Sakura..." Sasuki whispered. "I can't believe you said that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled and I smirked at him, "Yeah, whatever." I grunted and continued to smirk. "Hn... I didn't expect that, I thought you somewhat cared for Sakura." Sasuki said in a quiet voice. I looked at Sakura and her long hair was now covering her eyes and tears were slipping onto the ground.

"You guys pass." Kakashi said and I raised a brow at him, "How?" I asked. Kakashi shook his head and smirked, "You guys did really good teamwork... However, after the training you guys all lashed out at each other. I think it'll be a good idea that you guys learn about each other's hates and likes as well as fears." Kakashi said and Sasuki nodded slowly, she was hugging Sakura who was still crying. Naruto was glaring daggers at me and Kakashi had an emotionless expression.

Tch, who needs these guys? "I don't need your help and I don't need to be on this team." I said bitterly and walked away.

_Sasuki's POV_

**_'Ouch, that was cold.' _**Itachi said with a sigh. 'Yeah... I know...' I said back to him. I continued hugging Sakura, "Sakura, we need to go." I said and Sakura nodded. "Can I come?" Naruto asked and I nodded. We headed off towards Ichiraku Ramen.

...

"I still can't believe that Sasuke-teme did that... Like seriously." Naruto said and shook his head. "Hn... I never thought he can be that cruel but I guess that's who he really is, or he was pissed off with the fact that he might've not gotten to become a true genin." I said and sighed. Sakura nodded and her head was on the table, she didn't want anything to eat and she wanted to be left alone. We then went into an awkward silence.

"C-can I j-join you?" I heard a stuttering voice say; I looked over and saw Hinata. Her hair was cut much shorter and she was blushing. I nodded and moved over, I was sitting beside Naruto and Sakura was two seats down. Hinata blushed again and I smiled lightly. **'You're enjoying this; you know they end up together anyways.' **Itachi said with a smirk. I sighed and everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. 'Whoops...' I said to Itachi and he sighed. I then heard a bang beside us and I turned around to see Kakashi, "We have a mission, report to the Hokage's office at dawn." He said and vanished again. I sighed and got up; it was about ten at night.

"See you guys later." I said and started my slow walk home.

_Sakura's POV_

"I gotta go too, see you." I said. I got up and walked to the direction of my home. I then heard a rustle of the bushes and there was Sasuke. His eyes were sad and they seemed very... I don't know, apologetic... I don't know. The darkened onyx pools looked my way and the sadness became much more stronger. "Sasuke-kun..." I whispered. He nodded towards me and walked behind me, "I'm..." He whispered and then closed his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun... What do you want to say...?" I asked and he closed his eyes. "There is no point of trying to say what I want to say." He said and his eyes became cold... Again. "Your eyes, why are they so cold all the time?" I asked and he smirked. "Idiot..." He whispered and I closed my eyes.

"Why Sasuke-kun?" I whispered again. "Imagine standing there and seeing everyone you love being killed by your own brother." He said and walked circles slowly around me. "Imagine having a dark hate towards him." I looked down and clenched my fists, I felt him stop walking around. I felt his hands on my hair; his fingers were gently brushing through my strands. "Hn..." He grunted slowly.

I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my neck, it was warm and then he backed away. His eyes were rather warm for a second but then went back to their usual cold self.

"Good night, Sakura..." He whispered and walked away. I blinked, what was that all about? I thought he hated me... "Why...?" I whispered and closed my eyes; I then continued my journey home...

* * *

**Hn... Small chapter again, sorry...**

**Sasuke was being weird now, wasn't he? Review please.**


	3. Battle Field

**Song: Battle Field ~ Jordin Sparks**

**Okay, I know Sasuke was OOC last chapter, (No shit -_-) but I am trying my best to keep them all in character and when you think about it... Sasuke could actually be that much of a dick, at least he made up for it, kinda... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Sasuki's POV_

'Itachi!' I yelled at the man that was going to be stuck in my head for the next few weeks or years. **_'What do you want, I was sleeping!' _**Itachi yelled and I glared at him. 'You lied.' I stated and he raised an eye brow. 'You said I would look the same other than the pink strip in my hair, my hair isn't even raven anymore! It's straight black!' I yelled and he sighed. **_'You know... You're meant to have a mission this morning.' _**Itachi said. "Shit." I muttered and got out of the bed to get changed.

I heard a knock on the door and I ran downstairs to open it, a brunette boy that had spiky hair and white eyes was standing there. "And you are?" I murmured. He blinked and glared, "You don't know who I am!" He yelled and held his head. Behind him was another boy and it was... Kenji? "Er... Is that you, Shun?" I asked the brunette and he nodded blankly. "Can we come in?" He asked. I nodded and let him in. He looked different with brown hair instead of his blonde; at least his eyes still had the same blue tint to it. Kenji on the other hand looked exactly the same, maybe because he can be counted in his father's clan. "Kami-sama decided to let us come and help you out." Kenji stated and smiled lightly.

"Hm... That's good." I stated and made my way out the door. "Where are you going?" Shun asked, I looked back at him and smirked, "My 'first' mission." And then shut the door behind me.

...

"WHAT!?" I heard a booming voice say. "Shut up dobe." Another voice said and I walked into the office with two fuming ninja. Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at one another. At the bench was an old man wearing the Hokage hat. "What is everyone fighting about?" I whispered to Mom and she shrugged. "I have no idea." She whispered back. "Why do we have to do such a stupid mission like that?" Naruto asked. "What's the mission?" I asked. The Hokage sighed and glared at obnoxious blonde. "You have to find a missing cat, it's name is Tora and it has a red bow on its ear." He said.

This time it was my turn to glare, "I am not doing a worthless mission like that, Hokage-sama." I said and looked away. The time I would do a mission like that would be... Well, I never see myself doing such a stupid mission. "Fine, I'll give you a C-class mission." He said and then beckoned for the ANBU guard to go and get something, or someone.

About two seconds later an old man came into the room holding a bottle of sake and he looked drunk. "So... What's the mission?" Mom asked. The Hokage sighed and stood up, "You'll be protecting this man with your lives." He said simply. I sighed. "Tch, you're gonna get these little kids to look after me? I am needed in my town and I would like to be properly protected." He said in a rude tone. Oh, how much I wanted to beat his face in.

I then heard a knock on the door and Kenji and Shun appeared before us, "So you're Shun and Kenji." The Hokage said and eyed them as if he was checking them out and making sure they weren't dangerous. "Uh... Yeah." Shun said and glanced at Naruto. He was looking at his father with a look of smugness. "Kenji and Shun will also come along since Tazuna," The Hokage beckoned towards the man, "Thinks he needs more guards." I smirked; at least I got to work with people I usually work with.

"Well... I guess that's better than and emo chick, a pink haired kid and a baka protecting me. The raven haired guy looks like he can watch himself." Tazuna said. "I am not emo." I muttered and glared at him. Sasuke and Naruto smirked while Sakura looked pissed off herself. **_'Wow... Getting called an emo... Nice.' _**Itachi said with a smart ass tone, I decided to ignore him and looked ahead.

"Oh yeah... Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated, "Why are Kenji and Shun coming with?" The Hokage shrugged and looked at Tazuna, "Tazuna ordered two jounin and three chuunin. This was the best we had." He said and sighed. "Dismissed." He stated dryly and we all left.

"Shun, Kenji. Do you guys even live here?" Naruto asked and looked over at my team mates. They exchanged glances and nodded slowly. "They're staying with me." I said quickly and everyone's eyes landed on me, even Tazuna's. "So you're saying that you're living with two boys who are the same age and you didn't even bother to tell anyone." Kakashi said. I shrugged and looked away, "Um... We'll go and get our stuff... Kakashi-s—" I then felt a dark chakra from somewhere. 'Do you know the chakra?' I asked Itachi and he nodded. 'Who?' He sighed and looked down, **_'Orochimaru, he must be watching Sasuke. Does it seem that Kakashi noticed it?' _**Itachi said. I looked at Kakashi and he was still on his way.

'Hn, I don't think so.' I grumbled and looked down.**_ 'Just be careful, you can't use any jutus that'll make people suspect you of being an Uchiha. And, if Orochimaru is the only one that encounters you and you're on your own you could use the Sharingan I guess.' _**Itachi said and I nodded. "Okay, Shun and Kenji. I am Kakashi, and these guys are Sakura and Sasuke as well as Naruto. Go and get your equipment." He ordered and we all nodded.

...

"Is it true that you're talking to Itachi right now?" Shun asked. I sighed and looked down, I had put a jutsu on this house to make sure nobody was listening to what we were saying but I had told him NOT to ask me these questions. "Hn." I grunted and began looking for my kunai and all that. **_'They should be in the draw near your bed and where are Kenji and Shun going to stay?' _**Itachi said. I shrugged. "Well, I am talking to your dad and damn... He really doesn't say much." Shun said and sighed. Why was Sasuke talking to Shun? **_'I think I know why Sasuke is talking to Shun, everybody can go into someone's head and talk to them but only one person at a time. I am betting that someone is in Kenji's head as well, probably Minato or Jiraya.' _**Itachi said with a huff.

"Found the stuff!" Kenji yelled from the kitchen, I walked in and saw him choosing his weapons and taking a few necessities. He got a kunai set and a shuriken set as well as a bag full of water and food and a map. "Hn, do we really need all that?" I asked and he shrugged. "I guess that we should get what we need and only what we need." He said and took out a few water bottles. I nodded and Shun was sitting at the table spinning a shuriken.

"Sasuke seems like an ass in this time, Sakura seems weak and my own Dad looks like an idiot." Shun said in annoyance. "Don't talk about my Mom like that." I grunted and he looked my way and raised a brow. "What about your Dad? Do you care if I diss him?" Shun asked and I sighed. "No, I don't." I murmured and cupped his cheeks, he instantly blushed and we heard a coughing noise from the side of the room.

"How the fuck didn't I notice that someone else was here before?" I muttered and there was Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke looked pissed and Sakura had a frightened expression on her face. **_'Great... Looks like you blew it.'_**

* * *

**Yeah... A cliff hanger. Mwahahahahaha! Anyways, did Sasuke and Sakura find out that Sasuki and the others were from the future? Or was it a different reason? Stay... Um... Tuned? Lol.**


	4. Back In Time

**Song: Back In Time **

**Artist: Pitbull**

**Boo yeah! Next chapter and with a GREAT chapter name lol. Well, let's go and see what happened...**

* * *

_Sasuke POV_

"Why the hell were you about to kiss him?" I asked Sasuki and she had a confused expression. Okay, first of all, I don't like her I just had this weird thing of wanting to beat the shit out of Shun. "Okay, what the hell?" Sakura murmured and I glanced at her with a sidelong glance and she sighed. "Sasuke, Sasuki is able to kiss whoever she cares about, why does it matter to you?" She asked and looked me in the eye. "I don't know, I have no feeling for Sasuki other than I find her annoying." I said and then went into deep thought. **_'I know what it was!' _**My inner decided to yell. I sighed and nodded for my inner to continue, **_'It felt like a 'fatherly' sort of thing.' _**He said and I face palmed. 'You're an idiot.' I muttered at him and he groaned.

**_'Well, you're in love with Sakura...' _**He said in a mocking tone. 'Shut up, I don't.',

**_'Yeah you do,'_**

'No...'

**_'Yeah,'_**

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

**_'No thanks, I like annoying you even though technically I'm annoying myself... Ha! Who knows?' _**

'Why did I get stuck with such a retard?'

**_'Yeah... Why did you? I mean you're talking about yourself; you can't even walk up to Sakura-chan and say, "Hey, I love you and will you go out with me?"_**

'Oh my god! Shut up!'

**_'Nope.'_**

_'SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS AND I'M SAKURA'S INNER!'_

**_'OMG! You wanna go on a date?'_**

_'...'_

'...'

I finally was able to block out my inner that was having a discussion with Sakura's inner. "Er... Sasuke-kun? You okay?" Sakura asked and peered into my eyes. I nodded quickly and looked away to hide a blush. I sighed and glanced over at Sasuki who was watching Shun intently. It's making me sick seeing them like this. "Um... Kakashi-sensei wanted us to come and fetch you guys." Sakura said and smiled. I again blushed and looked away. Sasuki nodded and Kenji and Shun got up. We then walked outside.

...

**_'That date was GREAT!' _**My inner yelled and I sighed and face palmed. 'Will you leave me alone?' I asked and he shook his head defiantly. I sighed and tried to block him out, but he was strong enough to get through the walls that I had put up to specifically BLOCK him from my mind, but that seriously backfired. "I still can't believe I only have ONE Jounin." Tazuna said and all of us glared at him.

I then felt a strong chakra roar to life and in a second Kakashi was on the ground... Dead. Sakura screamed and froze, Naruto kicked the ninja that had killed Kakashi. "Katon; Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled and attacked the four ninja, Sasuki dodged an attack and threw a kunai. A ninja then was about to attack Sakura and I used a justu to appear in front of her, "Don't you dare." I muttered darkly and then felt the heat of Sasuki's fireball. She looked over at me and Sakura and relief washed over her face. Kakashi then appeared and tied up the ninjas. I sighed and Naruto had a blush growing on his face, "Woah... Sasuki is so freakin' hot!" He yelled.** (A/N Oh God did Naruto just say that? *Pukes*) **Shun then punched Naruto in the face and glared, "She's mine..." He said and kicked him.

"Okay, I think I'll stick with liking..." Naruto looked at Sakura and blushed. **_'YOU SHOULD PUNCH THAT GOD DAMN DOBE FOR SAYIN' THAT!' _**My inner yelled. 'Shut up.' I grunted and looked over at Sakura, she was shivering. "Are you okay?" I asked and she looked at me and blushed, I blushed as well and quickly looked away. "Did you just blush?" Sakura giggled.

"No." I said coldly and continued on my way. "...Don't worry... Told me about it." Sasuki whispered to Shun, I didn't understand. I missed a few bits.

...

"Kakashi-sensei? Can we stop here the night?" Sakura asked and looked at the silver-haired man. He nodded and looked around. "There." He pointed over to a cliff that we could sleep on top of.

...

_Sakura's POV_

It's really nice to be outside the village; I looked over and saw a cherry blossom tree that was in bloom. I smiled and closed my eyes; I then felt a familiar chakra behind me. "Why are you still up?" He asked and sat beside me, the raven haired boy was watching me. His eyes unusually warm. "I was keeping watch..." I murmured and looked up, the night sky was crowded with stars. I closed my eyes and held my hand against my chest. "Hn... Why are you so..." Sasuke trailed off and looked away. "Hm? What are you trying to say?" I asked and Sasuke looked at me with a very, very faint blush on his cheeks. His eyes became calm and the dark pools somehow became lighter, "Nothing..." He whispered and closed his own eyes, he then laid down on the ground and faced me.

"I don't know much about you, Sasuke-kun..." I whispered and laid down beside him. "What do you want to know?" He asked slowly and became cautious. "You want revenge, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Why? I know that you—" He glared at me and turned the other way. "My brother, killed my entire clan... In one night and left me all alone. I have no family and friends." He said.

"You do have friends, me and Naruto are your friends. Even Sasuki is your friend, I know we don't know Shun and Kenji but Sasuki trusts them." I said. Sasuke turned back to face me and leant closer to me and was about to... "Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan sittin' in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke got up really fast and dived for the Uzamaki. "Shit!" He yelled and ran around dodging kunai. "ENOUGH!" Shun yelled and glared at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Multi Shadow Clone—"Naruto was about to say but was hit in the head by Sasuki. She looked beyond pissed off; Kakashi and Kenji were beside her both of them looked annoyed. "Next time when you guys are about to kiss, do it somewhere where none of us are near." Sasuki huffed and glared at Sasuke and I.

She then looked at Shun and smirked, she reached down to hold his hand and Sasuke got a murderous glint in his eyes. "You said that we couldn't—"Sasuke cut Sasuke off with a "We weren't going to kiss," And walked away with Shun.

* * *

**That chapter was officially screwed up, I guess it was mainly a filler and had some SasuSaku moments... *Smirks* laterz.**


	5. The Fighter

**Song: The Fighter**

**Artist: Gym Class Heroes**

**Next chapter, yeah. I know last chapter was a definite filler but there was a SasuSaku moment that Naruto totally ruined... Tch, I would've done the same thing :D**

_Sasuke's POV_

I am going to kill that god damn dobe, but then again I should thank him... I could've given Sakura fake hope, I will leave one day and she will hate me. The only thing that matters is to get stronger and avenge my clan. I can't let my little crush get in the way. I'll have to break my ties towards them all... I looked at Sakura again and smiled lightly.

Sakura was now sleeping and her hair created a veil around her face, as if she wanted to block something or someone out, I brushed away her hair and realised why she had done that... She had been crying. I sighed and sat up; it was about four in the morning. I kicked the dobe to wake him up and he muttered, "I... Not sharing... Ramen..." I scowled and kicked him again. "Ass," He murmured, he opened his eyes and glared. "Get up, dobe."

Sasuki was in Shun's arms and they were snoring lightly. I wasn't going to be the one to wake them up; I looked at Naruto and smirked. "I'll give you free ramen for a week if you wake up Sasuki." I said and Naruto's eyes instantly lit up. "SASUKI WAKE THE FUCK UP! I WANT MY FREE RAMEN FROM SASUKE-TEME!" He yelled and a blue fireball hit him. "Shut the fuck up." She muttered and Shun looked pissed off.

**_'You know how you thought earlier about having to break your bonds?' _**My inner asked out of nowhere. _'What are you talking about?' _I asked and he sighed, **_'I do pay attention...' _**He said and I began to ignore him again. I rubbed my temples and realized that Sakura was still asleep. "Mm..." She groaned and sat up. She yawned and stretched.

"Naruto can you and Sasuke-kun go fishing?" She asked and looked at us both. Naruto and I exchanged glances. "Why?" I asked.

"I can cook some fish, there's a stream over there." She pointed to a stream that I didn't see earlier. I nodded and I went over to TRY and catch some fish. Kakashi woke up and threw kunai at me and Naruto for no particular reason other than entertainment. I caught a few of them but the dobe got hit by every single one. Shun sat up with Sasuki and they kissed.

I looked away and again felt the urge to punch Shun.

I caught about four fish and the dobe caught three. "Here," I said and passed the fish to Sakura. She nodded in thanks, Kakashi started a fire and Sakura pulled out a metal tray and placed it on the coals. She then filleted the fish and placed them onto the tray. About ten minutes later, the fish was ready and she took the hot tray off of the coals and put it onto a rock. "Here." She said and everyone ate their portion of fish, it was rather nice but I didn't say anything about it.

"Okay, we'll be in the land of mist in about an hour." Kakashi said and then we began running.

...

_Sasuki POV_

I can feel a chakra and for once it wasn't Orochimaru's. **_'It's a rouge ninja, don't say anything.' _**Itachi said and I nodded at him. I then felt the cool air on my neck and I could tell that both Kenji and Shun had already felt the chakra. They looked around and I did a few hand signs, I did a genjustu to make it look like my eyes are normal and I turned on the Sharingan to look around. There was a rather high chakra level ahead...

**Sorry for the short ass chapter but like I stated earlier... WRITER'S BLOCK! Wahh... Why now? I know how I want this story but... DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! **

**Night, night (11:15pm)**


	6. Wasting Time

**_The Uchiha Heir: Arigatou_**

**Song: Wasting Time**

**Artist: Red**

**Yes, yes, I know I'm kinda late (again) but I was busy this weekend and I know it's a Sunday night and all so I guess I'm not late. Ack! I don't know, lol. By the way, this chapter may be confusing (so, so sooooo sorry) But, I'll TRY and explain more next chapter, got it? Okay, I guess you guys are getting sick of me talking... But hey, I want to 'talk' to my readers :D  
**

_Sakura's Point Of View_

"Kakashi-sensei, you seem to be trying to focus on something." I murmured and looked at the masked Sharingan user. He leant down and whispered, "There's a rather powerful chakra ahead..." I shivered but nodded. Mist was starting to show through the trees, we were close to our destination. Kakashi-sensei said earlier that when we are near, there will be more mist. The air seemed humid as well.

Sasuke-kun must've heard Kakashi-sensei because he was looking around. Naruto was walking beside Shun and Sasuki and sending Sasuke-kun dirty looks from time to time and that earned Naruto a glare. He sighed and shook his head.

I peered into his eyes and instantly wanted to cry, his eyes were full of hate... It was rather scary. Why was he like this? Was it because of his brother? He then glanced at me and the hate disappeared for a moment. It was a rare moment to see his other emotions... I looked away from his smothering gaze and watched Sasuki and Shun. Shun's brown hair gently flowed in the wind and had a very similar look to Naruto's hairstyle; his blue eyes would watch Sasuki with such a kindness...

Sasuki on the other hand, her onyx eyes were similar to Sasuke-kun's in a way. Other than it wasn't hate showing in them, it was total nothingness. Maybe she doesn't show her true emotions, she rarely smiles but always smirks.

Kakashi-sensei was looking ahead and a rustle was heard in the bushes, we all looked that way and Kakashi-sensei threw a shuriken and a bunny rabbit came out and scampered away. I felt sorry for it and whacked Kakashi-sensei on the head and he seemed surprised by something but I ignored it and continued walking.

...

"Okay, I am NEVER travelling on a boat with Naruto!" I yelled and glared at the seasick retard. "S-sorry Sakura-chan..." He whispered. He was scared and I whacked him in the back of his head and he puked for the fifth time. "God... This is getting annoying..." Sasuki and Sasuke-kun both groaned at the same time. They exchanged looks and shrugged. Kakashi-sensei handed Naruto some pill and he gulped it down the instant it was placed in his hand.

Sasuke-kun glared at Naruto and looked away. He flicked away some raven hair from his face and slowly walked forward a bit. A loud chuckle was then heard and all of us looked around to spot some guy with a huge sword tied to his back. The man had a mask made of... Of bandages? It looked it. He turned to face us and chuckled again.

Sasuke-kun clenched his fists and glared at the man. "Zabuza, I thought you were dead." Kakashi-sensei said and glared at the man called Zabuza. "Aa, well shouldn't you be dead yourself?" He asked slyly to Kakashi-sensei and smirked? The mask crinkled up in places and his eyes crinkled as well.

Kakashi-sensei then took off his hitai-ate and showed off his legendary Sharingan. Sasuke looked at it and he growled lowly, maybe he hated other people using his bloodline. "Well, obviously I'm not." Kakashi-sensei said and looked towards us all. "Stay behind me." He ordered and I turned to Tazuna and took out a kunai.

_Sasuki's Point Of View_

I looked at the man with disgust; he looked to have not showered in days... Or weeks, maybe even years. I could tell he was rouge, he came from the Land of Waves and a line was scratched into the headband he was wearing over the Land of Waves' symbol.

He then took out a large sword and attacked Kakashi; Kakashi dodged it and did a few hand signs. **_'You want me to do that jutsu so you can use the Sharingan?' _**Itachi asked and I nodded. He then did hand signs himself and I switched on my Sharingan. Zabuza had a large amount of chakra and he seemed to have had something done to his body. Maybe Orochimaru did a test on him or something.

**_'Careful, Kakashi may see through the genjustu.' _**Itachi warned and I sighed, 'Why didn't you tell me this earlier?' I asked and he shrugged. 'You're helpful...' I said sarcastically. **_'Yeah, so are you.' _**He said back and smirked the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. Stay back and protect Tazuna. Shun, Kenji and Sasuki, watch my back and make sure that nothing happens to my team." He said and I nodded. "Okay~" Kenji said cheerfully. "WTF!?" I yelled at him and he rubbed the back of his head, "Don't ask!" He yelled. I sighed and face palmed.

**_'What's with Kenji?' _**Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. 'I have no idea, seriously. Maybe he misses Ino and Kiba but who knows? I'll talk to him when the mission is finished.' I said and sighed. **_'Also, I know that you used to hate Shun so why are you guys close now?' _**Itachi asked. 'I seriously don't know either... But he is one of those people I care about most, I care about him more than I do for mom.' I said. **_'What about Sasuke and I am meaning future Sasuke.' _**He asked. 'What do you mean?' I asked. **_'I am meaning, do you count him as your father because I know that you don't call him "Dad" or "Father"' _**Itachi murmured. 'Did Sasuke tell you to ask me this?' I asked slowly. Itachi just shook his head, I looked at Zabuza again and now he was in front of me.

I smirked and did a few hand signs for 'Dragon Bullet' and blew out another blue flame. His eyes widened and he did a replacement jutsu. I heard mom take a deep breath. I glanced back and she was holding onto Sasuke's arm. He didn't seem to care; he just would look down at her.

I then did a summoning jutsu for my hawk but instead a snake landed in front of me, I raised an eyebrow and did the justu again and I ended up with two snakes. "Go and attack Zabuza Momochi." I ordered and they looked at me and nodded. They were inland taipans, a relatively dangerous snake. It was one of the most venomous snakes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at the two snakes, he then did a few hand signs for fire ball jutsu.

I did the same and it created a huge fire ball, Zabuza jumped back and he snarled, "You're one dangerous kid!" I smirked and he did his own hand signs.

The mist became even deeper and Kakashi tensed, "Watch out." I nodded at him and the Sharingan showed me where the rouge ninja was. I threw some kunai and then I felt something hit me from behind.

Sakura's Point Of View

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuki went missing!" I cried out and he looked around. "What the..." He murmured and then looked like something was choking him. "T-there's something really strong here..." He stuttered and tensed up. He then cried out and a man was behind him, he had just bitten Sasuke-kun! "Is that..." Kakashi-sensei looked around and Zabuza was then struck down by a large snake. It wasn't Sasuki's; hers were black with red eyes. This snake was green with yellow eyes. It then spat out Sasuki and she cried out in pain, these weird marks then crawled up her skin and a sick laugh was heard. "How nice, you don't even know who this child is..." A creepy voice said and then it disappeared.

I looked at Sasuke-kun and his eyes weren't his normal onyx but a crimson colour. The fog then cleared away and Sasuki was crying out in pain. "Who did this?" Kakashi-sensei asked and she screamed a blood curdling scream. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them they were his normal onyx. He then collapsed himself.

"What's happening!?" Naruto yelled. "I don't know!" Kakashi snapped back. Sasuke then cried out in pain as well. "Sasuke-kun!" I cried and held him close. There was a mark that had formed on his neck, I then felt his chakra dim and so did Sasuki's.

**Okay, that was totally changed! **

**I feel like having a damn rant so if you DON'T want spoilers and want to read the latest manga chapter for Naruto then DON'T read. **

**_I can't believe that Obito was Tobi all along, I thought for a while that it MIGHT be Obito but when Tobit got the Rinnegan I had no idea what to think. I know that Obito COULDN'T be Madara because well, it was just a guess._**

_**It also turns out that it seems Obito wants revenge (all Uchihas' want that I mean seriously!) the reason? Well, Rin. Obito LOVED Rin but she LOVED/LIKED Kakashi, (what does this sound like?) When Obito died he said something like, 'I forgot to give you a gift for becoming a Jounin, Kakashi. Take my Sharingan and I leave you Rin.' It was something like that. Obito then said to Kakashi in present time, 'You let Rin die!' and that's why he came back to life.**_

**_Maybe Obito faked his death so that Rin could be happy, and then when she died... Yeah, you get the point._**

** Revenge... I seriously think that's all the Uchiha clan do. There's Sasuke UCHIHA who wants revenge and now Obito UCHIHA! And now Madara UCHIHA has joined the fight! Where's Itachi when you need him? He's probably the most peaceful out of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is one of the most messed up (even though I find his character the BEST) and Madara seems like an ass.**

**END OF SPOILERS**

**So up there that was what I thought and yeah... Next rant will be reasons why I think Sasuke had a crush on Sakura when he was YOUNGER (AKA part 1 not Shippuuden)**

**Anyways, I'm out!**


	7. Monster

**_The Uchiha Heir – Arigatou_**

**Song ~ Monster**

**Artist~ Skillet**

**Okay, I suck... (Yeah, you guys HAVE to hate me) I keep on doing these chapters every two weeks when I say I'll do it once a week. I might not be able to do anything on the actual weekend since I am flying out next Monday. But, I'll TRY and write my chapters and if I go M.I.A you know why.**

* * *

**_Sasuki's Point Of View_**

"Sasuki?" I heard someone say, I opened my eyes and I was face to face with future Sasuke. "What happened?" I murmured and rubbed my eyes. Sasuke sighed and sat beside my body. "Orochimaru came and it did something to your Curse Mark..." He murmured and let out an annoyed sigh. "What about your past self?" I asked. Sasuke blinked and looked forward, "He was given the Curse Mark..."

I gasped; I thought Sasuke had gotten the Curse Mark during the Chuunin exams. "I got it way too early." Sasuke muttered and looked down at me. "You need to make sure that Sakura can stop me before I lose control." He sighed and then everything faded into blackness.

OoOoO

I looked up, I was in some room. I sat up and stretched my arms. I groaned and gently touched my neck. It stung, a lot. I then heard a scream. **_'You need to go and check that out.' _**Itachi grumbled. _'I know,' _I got up and walked out the door. I was still holding onto my neck and flinched at the cool air. "I know that you're an... Err, yeah but you shouldn't really be out here." Kenji said and matched my pace. "I need to check on Sakura and Sasuke." I stated and looked him in the eye. "Why?" He asked.

I didn't bother answering him and he led me into Sasuke's room. _'What do you know about the Curse Mark, Itachi?' _I asked the oldest living Uchiha that I actually know. **_'I'm not Itachi...' _**A voice said back and I realised that it was Sasuke. _'Sasuke?' _I said just in case I was wrong. **_'Yeah, why do you want to know about the Curse Mark?' _**He asked in a low tone. _'How did mom stop it last time?' _I asked. Sasuke didn't answer straight away and I walked to the door and was about to open it before his voice muttered something. **_'She... She begged me to stop and I... I listened to her...' _**He whispered. _'And everyone said you didn't EVER like her.' _I groaned and face palmed.

**_'Shut up.' _**He ordered and Kenji was now looking at me as if I was crazy. "You can open the door—" Another scream interrupted him and I quickly opened the door. "S-Sasuke-kun... What's wrong?" mom whispered and tattoos from the Curse Mark began crawling up his skin. "Nothing's wrong, _Sa-ku-ra_..?" He said her name with, with... I don't know. **_'Why the hell didn't Kami-sama send you guys when we were about 16?' _**Sasuke asked in annoyance. I didn't really want to answer him at the moment and send a glare to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun... STOP!" Mom screamed as he gripped onto her thigh. His nails digging into her flesh and breaking the skin. She screamed out in pain and I forced chakra into my left fist and punched the Uchiha in the face. He growled and looked like he barely felt it, **_'Get Sakura to stop—' _**I glared at future Sasuke and that got him to shut up.

I then did a few hand signs and touched the mark on his neck, he cried out in pain but that didn't stop him. "Sakura, beg him to stop." I ordered. He looked at me angrily and choked me, he pushed me against the wall and pulled out a kunai.

Sakura then hugged him from behind and she was crying, his eyes were red with the Sharingan and he looked back at her. His eyes went back to the original onyx and he fell to the floor, the marks that were on his skin then made their way back to the curse mark.

Shun nodded at me and he went and got Kakashi-sensei. I sighed and wanted to heal mom's leg but I knew I would get protests from both Itachi and future Sasuke.

_'You hurt her...' _I murmured and could tell that future Sasuke was beyond pissed. **_'She's one of those people that I NEVER want to hurt!' _**He growled. _'Well, then why the hell did you try and kill her?!' _I yelled back. **_'Tch... You're an annoying little—' _**Sasuke cut himself off and growled.

I looked at the passed out Uchiha and rubbed my neck, the Curse Mark hurt quite a bit and you can't exactly say that it's the awesome thing in the whole world. "Why did Sasuke-kun attack me like that...?" Mom whispered and closed her eyes, her tears were now running down her cheeks and onto the raven hair of the Uchiha. Future Sasuke swore in Russian, since when did Sasuke know Russian? **(Yup, Sasuke knows how to swear in Russian.) **

I sighed and closed my own eyes, **_'Hn... I can't believe that he hurt her...' _**Future Sasuke groaned. _'Well, you know how you are when you let your darkness take over...' _I murmured with a sigh. Kakashi-sensei then barged in and saw Mom gripping onto Sasuke as if her life depended on it.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and crouched beside her, he then took the youngest Uchiha off of her and held him in his arms. He actually looked pained, his face was in pain. Maybe the Curse Mark was still... I then felt a sharp pain where the Curse Mark was and closed my eyes. Orochimaru was trying to do something. I could tell.

I didn't usually get this much pain from the Curse Mark since I got mine with genetics thanks to the Uchiha. I closed my eyes and snorted. I was getting really annoyed with what was happening. If this keeps up, Sasuke will leave much, much earlier than thought.

He was meant to have left the Leaf Village after the Chuunin Exams and left Mom with the words, "Thank you." And knocked her out. He then left her on a bench and she was discovered by a patrol group.

"Sasuke...kun..." Mom whispered and closed her eyes. More tears poured from her eyes and I heard an annoyed sigh from Kenji, I could tell he was also annoyed with the situation. Obviously, Shun and Kenji had been filled in with some details about team 7.

I leant on the wall and I knew that Kakashi-sensei was watching me. "What?" I muttered and looked at him. "I need to seal your Curse Mark as well as Sasuke's." He said simply and I nodded. I then followed him out and we went down to a basement.

OoOoO

_Sasuke's Point Of View_

I rubbed my back with a groan, that hurt. Sasuki didn't seem annoyed or disorientated from the whole experience. I then felt my stomach growl. Sasuki noticed as well and we walked towards the kitchen. Sakura was sitting at the table with her head on the desk and the dobe had a confused look on his face. I looked at her leg and noticed a bandage wrapped around her leg. What happened to her?

"Sakura?" I murmured and she looked towards me, she looked relieved and... And scared... **_'You seriously don't remember what you did to her?' _**My inner said with a snarky voice. _'No, what did I do? And how the fuck can you know?' _I said in annoyance. **_'That bandage on her leg, you did that. You lost control and attacked her.' _**I gasped and couldn't believe that I would be the one to hurt her. I HAVE to make it up to her—**_'Why don't you go emo while you're at it?' _**My inner said with a smirk.

_'No...' _I said. '**_No?' _**He questioned back. _'NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!' _I yelled at my inner and Naruto glared at me. "You hurt Sakura-chan! You will pay!" Naruto howled and Sasuki somehow appeared behind Naruto and knocked him out. She then dragged him into the hall with Shun following behind her.

I sat at the table near Sakura and she stiffened. "Are you scared of me?" I whispered and looked into her emerald orbs. She gasped and held her head as if she had a headache. "Sakura?" I murmured and reached out to hold her hand but then stopped myself. **_'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU NEED TO COMFORT HER!' _**My inner screeched and I blocked it out.

I clenched my fists and she looked at me. "Maybe... Maybe I was right..." She whispered and closed her eyes. "Hn?" I grunted and forced her to move her hands away and her eyes flashed open. "Y-you have always hated me, haven't you... Sasuke-kun?" She whispered. I stared at her blankly.

Why would she think that I hate her, yeah I do sometimes call her annoying but who wouldn't? I continued watching her and she shivered. "Well?" She murmured. "I... I don't...—" I was then interrupted by Sasuki. She was glowering and her eyes had become quite dark, not that they weren't dark to begin with.

"Sasuki?" Sakura said and looked at the black haired girl. She blinked and looked up, she then forced a smile. "Remember how you wanted me to help train you..." Sasuki trailed off and smirked. Sakura blinked and then gave Sasuki a really bright smile. I wish she would give me a smile like that... **_'She gives you those smiles ALL THE TIME!' _**My inner yelled. _'I thought I blocked you out...' _I muttered. **_'Nope, I thought I should leave you alone for five minutes.' _**I sighed and everyone in the room looked my way, including the bridge builder.

"When are we leaving?" I said out of nowhere and Kakashi randomly popped up. "We're leaving tomorrow, the bridge builder is pretty much safe. Zabuza is dead." Kakashi-sensei said and nodded. "Shouldn't we stay until he has finished with the bridge?" Sakura said. Kakashi blinked and then nodded.

Tazuna also nodded and he looked at me with annoyance. "You wanna quit, emo?" He asked and I growled. He smirked.

"I didn't say I wanted to quit," I said in annoyance and glared at everybody that was in the room. My glare softened on Sakura. "I just wanted to know when I could leave a drunken bastard." I said and shrugged. Kakashi sighed and Tazuna seemed shocked at my words. "Why you..." He growled.

I smirked at him, I knew he wouldn't do anything. Besides, other than Kakashi, I am the BEST protection for him. I am the strongest and quickest out of everyone. I also have a real Sharingan and not a cheap knock off that Kakashi got. And that reminds me...

"Where did you get the Sharingan from?" I asked Kakashi and he raised the visible eye brow that we could see. "Umm... A long time ago." He said simply. "C'mon Kakashi-sensei, we're bored..." Naruto complained and begged. Kakashi sighed.

"We were out on a mission, myself, Rin, and Obito Uchiha," He looked at us to make sure that we were still following along. "Rin was captured and I wanted to continue the mission, Obito believed that we should go after Rin but I said that the mission was the most important thing right now. He left, I continued on my mission until I heard some enemies talking about Rin. They wanted to do... Stuff to her. They also talked about an Uchiha that took out some of the enemy ninja. I then decided I should get my team member back, both of them, and make sure we got back to the village alive."

"When I found Obito, he was fighting with Rin against some ninja and I took a fatal hit for him which made me lose my left eye. Then, out of nowhere a rock collapsed. Obito pushed Rin out of the way and sacrificed himself to save her, he then said 'I didn't give you a gift for becoming a Jounin... Kakashi... I give you Rin... And my... My Sharingan...' He then died, Rin transplanted his left Sharingan eye into my left eye socket. We then defeated all the enemies and dug up Obito's body. We took him back to Konoha for a proper good bye..." Kakashi said and closed his eyes.

Sakura had tears in her eyes, and Sasuki looked a bit sad. Naruto had a sad expression and Tazuna looked... Remorseful? Who knows. Sakura sobbed and closed her eyes, she then clasped her hands together and mumbled some words. Was she praying? Sasuki did the same, as well as Kenji and Shun.

Kakashi seemed shocked at everybody's expressions. I sighed and closed my own eyes and said a few silent prayers my self...

* * *

**That was done WAY earlier than I expected. I was thinking that this would be done on the weekend but you gotta say, I ROCK! Lol, longish chapter too xD**

**_Me: Sasuke, could you do the disclaimer?_**

**_Sasuke: Hell no!_**

**_Me: Sasuki?_**

**_Sasuki: I'm not even a REAL Naruto character._**

**_Me: Argh! Sakura please do this for me!_**

**_Sakura: Okay—_**

**_Sasuke: I'll do it!_**

**_Me: o.O_**

**_Everyone else other than Sakura and Sasuke : WTF!?_**

**_Sasuke and Sakura: DarkAngelzTears doesn't own any of us other than Shun, Sasuki and Kenji and other OC characters that may be said/shown. Oh and DIE KONOHA!MWHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Me: Great... He's lost it... Again... _**

_** Sakura: You forgot your rant.**_

_ **Me: Eh... I'm not bothered enough... Maybe next chapter.**_

_**Oh yeah, I might stop making Ditched for a bit because... I have a surprise when these guys got to Shippuuden years! Ooh... If you wanna know what it is... Just say in your review... But I'm warning you that it might ruin the whole point of this story. Anyways, later.**_

_**HINT FOR UCHIHA HEIR ABOUT THE SURPRISE!**_

_**It has something to do with Sakura's pregnancy xD**_


	8. Battlescars

**_The Uchiha Heir – Arigatou_**

**_Battle Scars ~ Guy Sebastian_**

* * *

_~Sakura's Point Of View~_

We'll be leaving in a few days, that's what Kakashi-sensei had said. I sighed, Naruto and Sasuke were training with Kakashi about chakra control and I was able to do the challenge way better and easier than them. I was now outside with Sasuki, she was teaching me some fighting skills and monstrous strength.

She brushed away a stray piece of hair away from her eyes, "Okay, all you have to do is push your chakra into your fist."

I nodded and punched the hay stack and nothing happened.

Sasuki sighed and then pushed chakra into her fist, it turned into a glowing purple. "Why does your chakra go purple?" I asked and she groaned.

"My father had dark chakra and it got passed onto me," she said with a huff. "Who was your father? As well as your mother?" I asked. Sasuki blinked and closed her eyes, "My mother was a extremely strong shinobi and was an awesome medic. She loved my dad more than anything but it was never enough for him... I don't really know my mother or my father because I met my father about two years ago and he wants nothing to do with—" Sasuki cringed at something and I blinked.

"Anyways, my mother died when I was really young." I nodded and glared at the haystack. "Do you want me to show you again?" Sasuki asked.

"N-no... I just have to focus." I said and pushed chakra into my fist and it became a brilliant blue. I then punched the haystack and it ended up about 500 metres away from us. "I wonder if you can do that again... Punch me." Sasuki said and I blinked. "Why?" I asked.

She smirked and I sighed, I pushed chakra into my fist again and punched her. She ended up about 150 metres away and she let out a groan. She then touched where I punched her and her usually purple turned bright orange and she healed herself.

She then did a few hand signs and she disappeared in blue flames. She then appeared in front of me and I gasped. "Okay, now let's try climbing trees without your hands." She said and then pointed to a large cherry blossom tree. She then handed me a dark purple kunai, it was different to other kunai I had seen.

She then took out a blade, engraved on it was 'Kusangi,' I gasped and looked at her with shock. She seemed shocked herself, the katana had a white handle and had a clan tag engraved in it as well. It looked like that of the Uchiha clan. "When did you get that?" I asked.

Sasuki blinked and then pushed her chakra into the blade and it sparked up.

"It was my father's and I got it a few years ago..." She said.

I nodded and she stopped what she was doing and placed it in its strap.

* * *

_Sasuki's Point Of View_

**_'I told you it was there...' _**Sasuke said with a sigh.

_'Why again do I have your katana?' _I asked.

**_'It'll be helpful, the Uchiha clan's crest is still engraved on the katana. Don't let my younger self see it.' _**Sasuke murmured.

_'I wasn't going to, and I think that mom has noticed the crest.' _I said back.

"Um... Just climb up that tree without your hands and I'll get something to eat." I said.

Sakura nodded but before she went and did it, "Can you show me?" She asked.

I nodded and took a few steps back, I then took out another purple kunai and glared at the tree. I then ran full speed at it and climbed all the way to the top without the use of my hands. I hanged upside down and smirked. "Just keep trying until you reach..." I walked down a bit and etched a line into the bark with the kunai. "Here..."

I then jumped off the tree and landed perfectly on my feet.

"Yes, could you make me some of whatever you're going to eat?" Mom asked and I nodded. I then did the flickering flame technique and ended up in front of the cabin we were staying in at the moment. "Aa... I can finally talk to you know..." A whispery voice said and I looked around.

"You're not meant to be here are you?" It asked. Whoever (or whatever) it was showed themselves and it was Orochimaru. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. He just continued his malicious smirk.

**_'Hn... Of course he would've shown up...' _**Future Sasuke said with a groan.

"You're name is Sasuki Haruno isn't it, you're the child of Sasuke Uchiha. You were sent here to stop him from... From going insane, am I correct?" Orochimaru asked. _'How can he know?' _I asked. Sasuke shrugged, he for once in his fucking life didn't know.

"Tch, and you would know this how?" I asked the snake-sannin. "I just have... Resources as you would say. You're talking to the future Sasuke at this moment, am I correct?" He said and I glared. "Hn...That is none of your business!" I yelled at him and nearly switched on my Sharingan.

"You see, I had to make sure you had the Curse Mark so I gave it to present Sasuke much, much earlier than I wanted to." He said and clicked his long fingers together. "I wanted to give him a taste of power during the Chuunin Exams but since you came, you would've have sacrificed yourself to save him. But, since the Curse Mark is already implanted in him—" I interrupted him by taking out Kusangi and pointing the sharp tip at him.

"Aa... That's the katana I was searching for." He said with a smirk. I growled and felt my Curse Mark pulsate. I wanted to tear this man to shreds. **_'You want help?' _**Sasuke asked. _'No, I don't need any help from you...' _I said in a whisper.

Orochimaru's smirk grew, "Maybe I should administer a poison in your teammates, Shun and Kenji... Too bad they're with the copy-cat ninja. Oh well, I came here to see if you wanted to join me. You may as well, you like the power of the Curse Mark, don't you?" He asked.

"HELL NO!" I yelled at him and charged the Kusangi with a blue, flaming chakra. "Aaa... That's new." Orochimaru said and grinned like Lucifer. I frowned at him. "Go back to wherever your hideout is; a hawk will capture its prey one day." I said ominously. I know that present Sasuke will destroy Orochimaru at some stage because he doesn't want his body to be used be Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled and disappeared in a horde of snakes. I growled lightly and wanted to burn the whole fucking cabin down. How dare that fucked up snake kisser come here! I looked at the counter and took a deep breath.

**_'Looks like Orochimaru is going to go after present Sasuke soon...' _**

_'Yeah... I know...'_

**_'So, what are you going to do?'_**

_'I don't know, I'm not exactly one for making game plans.'_

**_'Not my fault that Sakura didn't teach you much.'_**

_'How does mom come into this?'_

**_'I don't know...'_**

_'And you don't even know what she taught me because you WEREN'T there. You can't say that you know me because we are related by blood you stuck up asshole. You only came back to destroy the village and your so called "love" for my mom was probably a fake. I mean, you had no fucking intention of returning now did you? You wanted mom to die alone.'_

**_'And you don't know anything about me, I never wanted your mother to die alone. I couldn't return to the Hidden Leaf because I am a S-ranked criminal'_**

_'And whose god damn fault was that?'_

**_'I had to do what I had to do to avenge my clan. You don't know what it's like to hear their voices at night because they were slaughtered for no—'_**

_'GOD! You're an idiot, the Uchiha clan all deserved to die because they wanted revenge against the whole world because the Leaf Village blamed ONE Uchiha for getting the demon fox to attack it. They were going to attack anyways, and your brother Itachi... Uncle Itachi didn't deserve to die because of your fucked up revenge, he wanted to make you strong enough to defeat Madara!'_

**_'Then what about you, you're the so called 'Ultimate Uchiha' and you couldn't even beat Madara.'_**

_'I'm only fourteen years old, what the hell do you expect from me!? Do you expect me to have become an ANBU at thirteen like Uncle Itachi did? Well too bad! I would much rather stick to being a Genin than that!'_

**_'You're weak, you obviously got that from Sakura because I had to the be the one to save her ass all of the fucking time!'_**

_'For your information, she became really strong and defeated an Akatsuki member when you left. Because of you she did become stronger but because of you she was broken! If you see her ask her if you can look at her wrists, I DARE YOU!'_

**_'Why do you want me to look at her fuckin' wrists!?'_**

_'You haven't figured it out!? God, and I don't even know why mom LIKES you!'_

**_'So what!?'_**

I decided to block out future Sasuke and quickly walked to my room.

What the hell is wrong with that guy!?

He is such an ass!

**_'I can still hear you!'_**

_'So what!? At least I didn't knock a certain someone out and left her on a bench with the words, "Arigatou!"'_

**_'I did that to protect her! If I didn't... Itachi would have come after her...'_**

_'Who told you that?'_

**_'Orochimaru.'_**

_'And you would believe him because...?'_

**_'I knew that he would come after her himself and probably blame it on Itachi if I didn't come and back then I believed pretty much anything that anyone told me!'_**

_'Oh...'_

* * *

**_A.N_ **_So... Sasuki and Sasuke have LOTS to talk about now don't they xD_

_Poor them... Anyways, I don't own Naruto blah, blah, blah..._

_You get the point, anyways, updating WILL be slow because there is quite a bit of shit happening right now and I fly out in two days. But it won't take a MONTH to update so DON'T worry_!~


	9. Prelude 1221

**_The Uchiha Heir – Arigatou_**

**_Prelude 12/21_**

_'This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me_

_I promised you a heart, you promised to keep...'_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'Prelude 12/21' WHICH WAS MADE BY AFI. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OTHER THAN OBVIOUS OC's LIKE SASUKI._

* * *

_Sakura's Point Of View_

I rubbed my leg and winced, the bandage was still on my inner thigh and Sasuke-kun had tried to apologize lots of times. The raven haired avenger would come and talk to me and ask if it hurt and then apologise afterwards. I sighed, Sasuki was at least teaching me some medical ninjutsu and wouldn't heal my leg because she thinks it'll be a good test to see if I can heal myself.

"Sakura?" Sasuke-kun murmured, he was sitting beside me and we were both watching T.V. The others were outside training and Sasuki wanted me to rest my chakra levels for a bit so we could do much harder training in the morning. "Yeah?" I murmured and felt the raven snuggle up to me.

I blushed and looked down at him. What was he doing? He seemed much nicer than usual. Probably because he had hurt me, I felt his hand trail down to my inner thigh and I hissed. He looked up with an apologetic look and played with the bandage on my leg. I stiffened and he stopped what he was doing. "Gomen..." He muttered.

I nodded at him and changed the channel onto something much more interesting. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Sasuke's shoulders, I felt his bangs on my face and I wiped them away without a care. Weirdly, his hair was actually soft. I opened my eyes for a moment and noticed that he was watching me carefully. "Sasuke-kun?" I murmured and he blinked.

"Arigatou." He said simply. I blinked myself, "Nani?" I said shyly. "Arigatou for stopping me." He said and pushed me away. He then got up and stretched. "Why? Why thank me for stopping you? I didn't really do anything..." I whispered. I then felt him on top of me, "Hey!" I cried out.

Red then bled into his eyes and I shivered. "For some stupid reason you were the one that stopped me... You have no idea what I wanted to do to you." He said and a murderous glint appeared in his eyes. "Sasuki seemed to know that you could stop me... I wonder why..." Sasuke-kun said with a sigh. He got off of me and pulled me up against him into a hug. "Huh?"

**PAUSE FOR A SEC! What do YOU the reader think Sasuke wanted to do to Sakura? And for those that have already figured out... I know he probably wouldn't think that! Anyways, back to the story...**

"Shh..." He whispered so low that I barely could hear. When I tried to move he growled and I shivered, "You're scared of me... Aren't you?" He whispered and I closed my eyes. "No..." I lied.

"Tch... You're like the others." He let go of me and pushed me away from him. His gaze was averted away from me and his eyes were now glaring beside me. "No... I'm not." I said and reached up to touch his face. He backed off and his red eyes glared full on at me. "Shut up." He ordered and pushed his hands into his pockets and walked off.

I closed my eyes and felt tears pool in them. He seriously hates me now... I am scared of him... But who wouldn't be...? That... That monster he could turn into... **'_That isn't the real him...' _**My inner said quietly. _'And how would you know?' _I growled. **_'Because, if you looked into his eyes the real him was being tied down by the monster in him.' _**Inner said with a sigh. I shook my head and fell to the floor. "SAKURA!?" Somebody yelled and I closed my eyes.

...

_Sasuke's Point Of View_

I did a few hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I cried and hurled a bright orange fire ball towards a rock. "Sasuke!" Somebody yelled and I looked over to see Sasuki. "What?" I said coldly and glared at her. "I have no idea what your problem is but Sakura fainted." She said. I just smirked.

"So what?" I asked. Her eyes seemed angered for a moment but they went back to the normal onyx. "You're an idiot, you're also selfish." She said simply and walked off. **_'Dude, Sakura-chan could have been really hurt.' _**Inner said in a huff. _'And? It's not really my problem; I need to focus on my training.' _I said back. **_'But it's Sakura-chan!' _**He yelled in frustration. _'So what?' _I said back.

He sighed. **_'So, you need to go and see if she is okay.' _**He said. _'She's scared of me, it'll be better for her if I don't come and check if she's fine.' _I said as I sat down in a cross legged position. **_'You know... What you said earlier might have caused this...' _**Inner said slowly as if he was making sure to use the right words. Or add effect to the moment.

I closed my eyes and sighed. **_'She probably thinks you hate her, which is the complete opposite isn't it?' _**Inner murmured. _'I don't hate her but she annoys the shit out of me.' _I said in annoyance. **_'And? She is your strength and your weakness, weird but true. If you keep her around it'll help you with revenge. Even though I think that you would keep her around regardless of that...' _**Inner said. I just grunted a 'hn' back and looked down.

"Aa... Sasuke-kun what are you doing out here?" A voice said and I instantly recognised it. "Orochimaru." I muttered and glared up at the snake looking guy. "You want more power, don't you?" He asked with a smirk. I looked away and snickered, "Who doesn't?"

He chuckled. "Let's make a deal, I won't take you away forcefully if you come to us in three months." I smirked. "Tch, I kinda need your help anyways." I said back. **_'What the fuck are you doing!?' _**Inner screeched. _'It's the only way I can do this...' _I murmured. **_'What, you're going to leave in a few months and that's how you're going to defeat your brother! God... Why did I get stuck with an ass like you, it'll break Sakura-chan's heart!' _**He yelled. _'It'll protect her and she thinks I hate her anyways.' _I said back with a sigh.

"I want to go but I'll leave here in two months on the first new moon of April." I said. Orochimaru nodded. "Understood, I'll see you in a few months then Sasuke-kun. Oh and by the way, don't tell those 'friends' of yours." He said and disappeared in a bunch of snakes. I sighed and smirked. **_'You're a total teme.' _**Inner said. _'Don't call me that.' _I said back and then got given a whole range of insults.

I may as well go and check on Sakura. I walked to the cabin we were currently residing in and Tazuna was out doing the bridge more. We were leaving tomorrow. Well, we're probably leaving tomorrow unless Sakura is still not well.

I looked over at the clock as I entered the cabin; it was 5 in the afternoon. It was nearly time to have something to eat and since none of us other than Sakura can cook, we'll be having take out. "What happened Sakura-chan?" I heard someone say and I looked into the room to see the dobe watching Sakura carefully and suspiciously. "I think I have a fever, Naruto." She said and smiled weakly.

"Okay~" The dobe said WAY too happily. Sasuki and Shun were leaning on the wall beside each other and Kenji was crouching near them. Sakura looked around and when she saw me, her gaze seemed shocked. Did she not expect me to see if she was alright? **_'Well—' _**I glared at inner and he instantly shut up.

"S-sasuke-kun?" She stuttered. I nodded. Naruto looked annoyed, "WHAT DID YOU DO SASUKE-TEME!?" He yelled at me and I groaned. "None of your—" Sakura interrupted me with a cough. "Could all of you leave, I'm starting to get a headache." I nodded and the others bowed and left. "I said for everyone to leave and that includes you, Sasuke-kun." She said.

I walked up to the bed and pounced on top of her and she gasped. "What are you—" I leant down and took a deep breath of air and caught her natural scent of strawberries. "Sakura..." I whispered and then sat up; she looked at me with question in her eyes. She tilted her head slightly as is she was confused and then shook her head.

**_'Quick question but what are you going to do if you... You know...' _**Inner said and I had no fucking idea of what he was talking about. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered and held my head in her two warm hands. I blinked and looked down, "Nothing." I answered and I looked down at her. I was still on top of her and she didn't exactly seem to mind much.

I sighed and kissed her, she gasped. I then switched on my Sharingan and looked her right in the eyes. I made sure that she forgot what I had just done, she lost consciousness and I kissed her forehead. "Gomen..." I whispered and got off of her and left the room.

_Sasuki's Point Of View_

"Time to leave." Kakashi said, beside him was Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was carrying mom. "What are you—" I was interrupted by a death glare and felt Sasuke's chakra spike angrily. I shivered.

"Why does Sasuke-teme get to carry Sakura-chan!?" Naruto yelled. "Because I won't drop her dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Shut the fuck up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growled. I sighed, "You guys are idiots..." I muttered. Shun groaned and I could already tell what he was thinking. "Thank you for looking after me." Tazuna said and smiled.

"No problem." Kakashi said and the mask crinkled up which meant he was smiling. "Hn." Sasuke grunted and looked away. I nodded and Naruto grinned. "Hmph, we need to leave." Sasuke said coldly. "No shit Sherlock!" I cried with a smirk. Sasuke glared and then looked down at mom.

"Why didn't we wait until Sakura woke up?" I asked. "She was really tired." Sasuke said quickly. **_'He did something... Didn't he?' _**Future Sasuke said. _'Yeah... I think so... Do you have any idea of what?' _I asked. Future Sasuke shrugged. We then began our walk back to Konoha.

...

"Yay! At the village again!" Kenji cried out and smiled. "God... You're acting like a girl." Shun said. I sighed, Kakashi, Sasuke who was still carrying Sakura and Naruto had basically ditched us. Kakashi said we could go home and relax, while Sasuke dropped of mom at her home and Naruto and Kakashi would do the mission report.

**_'So you guys actually got back without getting attacked?' _**Future Sasuke said and I just sighed. He was pissing me off, I mean sure we had a really, really, really big fight yesterday but still. _'You know what I said about mom's wrists?' _I said and future Sasuke nodded slowly. **_'I talked to her yesterday when you were asleep and she showed me the scars...' _**

I sighed and we finally reached our apartment. I unlocked the building and we went inside to unpack. "So, what are we going to eat?" Kenji asked. I sniffed, I felt like tomatoes because I haven't had any in ages. "I'll go to the market to get some ingredients for tomato soup." I said. Shun and Kenji nodded before plopping themselves onto the couch. I sighed and went into my room to change out of my ninja gear.

* * *

**_*Scratches head* Yes... This is FINALLY the end of THIS chapter and did that explain what Sasuki meant about Sakura's wrists? It pretty much meant she cut herself... _**

**_I was playing my Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations and I did the team one. I put together Naruto and Hinata and do you want to know what it said? It said 'secret lovers' I was like aww... But then when I checked out Sasuke and Sakura it said 'classic'... GOD DAMNIT! Lol. I was soooooooooo annoyed with that. God... _**

**_Well, looks like NaruHina has a chance but SasuSaku... *Sniff* Not so much after some dumbass Uchiha decided to TRY and kill a certain pink haired chick. I was really pissed off by that. I would be really annoyed if the manga decide to have it NaruSasu or NaruSaku. I'm sorry but I don't really see those pairings together... I don't know. I'm not dissing them so don't get me wrong but it would be a bit annoying to all SasuSaku fans now wouldn't it._**

**_If NaruHina at least becomes a pairing I'll be happy with it because I think maybe at the end Sasuke might actually kill Sakura and Kakashi. And in that nearly kill Naruto... I hope I didn't jynx that but it could happen... hehe... I seriously hope it doesn't though... _**

**_Sakura has always loved Sasuke, Hinata has always loved Naruto... Naruto got really pissed off when Hinata 'died' and Sasuke... Well, we all know how he was in part 1... Him in Shippuuden... I'm not too sure and this is one long as AN... Hehe... sorry -.-_**


	10. Animal I Have Become

**_The Uchiha Heir – Arigatou_**

**AN: Before we get started, I would like some more reviews. There are a few people who have favourite and are following this and could you please do me a favour and review, I don't care if it's just a simple 'nice' or 'cool.' It only takes two seconds of your time and it'll help me get some inspiration. Anyways, let's get on with the lyrics and disclaimer. By the way no flames either, it doesn't help the writer, it crushes them. Think before you review.**

* * *

**_Animal I Have Become ~ Three Days Grace_**

_'Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal...'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Naruto and if I did there would be some MAJOR changes. Sasuke WOULDN'T have tried to kill Sakura, Naruto would have(even though there is a chance) loved Hinata and Itachi and Pervvy Sage would be alive. And SasuSaku would have FINALLY happened and Sasuke wouldn't be um... INSANE! Well, let's get on with it! I also don't own Animal I Have Become which is made from the AWESOME band Three Days Grace!**

* * *

**_'So... Why are we still here?' _**Inner asked and I groaned. _'I have no fucking idea.' _"Daisuke, I need you to do something for me..." Orochimaru said and I glared. I'd had enough of this snake bastard bossing me around as if I was NOTHING. He acted like he was my father. I know that my sister and mother died and now I was currently an avenger. **(Great...) **

"What?" I asked, annoyed. "Tut, tut, tut. Be nice." Orochimaru said with a smirk. I sighed, "Some people who have died have been sent back to the past to help Sasuke from turning evil." Orochimaru said with a snicker. "Who?" I asked. "I don't know." He said and shook his head. "So... You want me to keep him on the same path?" I asked. "Yes and I want you to drive him more over the edge by tormenting Sakura Haruno." He said and I gasped, he wanted me to... "Bastard." I growled. "I never said that you have to kill her now did I? I said TORMENT different meaning." He murmured with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. "That Mangeykyou Sharingan should help you out as well." He murmured. "Hn," I grunted and looked away.

"What do you want me to do?" I groaned. "Die." He said simply and drove a katana through my chest. I gasped and coughed up blood, I then felt myself fall to the ground.

...

My eyes flashed open and I looked around, there was whiteness surrounding me and I smirked. I was where I needed to be, "Who are you?" A lifeless voice said and I was face to face with an older man that was wearing a cloak. "Daisuke." I said simply and glared at him, I then felt cool air surround me.

The man appeared in front of me and I saw the red eyes of the Sharingan, there were 12 tomoe in each and I felt my eyes widen. "You're an Uchiha child." He said simply. "How the fuck do you know that!?" I cried. "My name is Faganaka Uchiha. I am the first Uchiha, the first one that learnt the powers of the Sharingan, the first to create a perfect Susano'o." He said in a whispery voice. "S-Susano'o..." I stuttered.

"Your father, Sasuke Uchiha, he is also one of the few to possess the Mangekyou Sharingan." He said. I then held the cloak in my hands and growled. "Fuck you." I snarled and glared at him. "Itachi Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and a few others also gained the Mangekyou Sharingan. But how did a child like you gain that?" He muttered. "Revenge." I said simply. "Revenge? Like a true Uchiha." He groaned.

"Madara Uchiha and your father as well as Obito are on the path of revenge. Why did you follow that path?" He asked. "I... My friend, Damank, killed my crush—" The old man chuckled. "What's her name?" He asked. "Runaaka Taara **(Yes that is Sasuki's fake last name)**." I said and watched the old man do a few hand signs. In a dust of sparks appeared a brunette with kind golden eyes. "Runaaka-chan..." I whispered. "Daisuke? You're dead?" She whispered and touched my cheek. "Why did you join Orochimaru?" He asked. "Because I can." I said. "You stayed with him but you promised Daisuke..." She whispered and tears flowed into her eyes.

...

_Future Sasuke's Point of View_

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked and looked into the pinkette's eyes. "Faganaka-sama wants to talk to you Sasuke-kun." she murmured and I blinked. "Who's that?" I asked. "He's meant to be the first Uchiha and he wants to talk to you about something and I don't know what..." she whispered and let out a sigh.

I groaned, "I'm meant to be watching on Sasuki." I said with a sigh. "I know but Itachi-san can take over for a while, can't he?" she muttered and shook her head. I scratched the back of my head and nodded, "See you later." I said and kissed her good bye. I then used the flickering flame technique to get to where I wanted to be.

The whole area was pure white and I saw a boy and an old man. Also, a young girl was with them. I walked up to them slowly and the old man turned to face me, "Sasuke Uchiha." he said simply and the boy tensed. "Runaaka-san may you leave for a moment?" the old man asked the girl and she bowed before turning into a gust of glitter.

"What did you need old man?" I asked coldly. "Looks like another Uchiha has died." he said simply and I blinked I then glared. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THE UCHIHA!" I snarled. He sighed, "Didn't that pink haired girl tell you about me?" he asked. "You mean Sakura?" I said as I calmed down. "Hn," he grunted and the boy tensed yet again, his eyes then bled red. "Bastard." he muttered lowly and attacked.

"Sharingan..." I whispered and dodged a blow to the gut. "ENOUGH!" the old man cried and picked the boy up and hurled him onto the ground he then glared at me. "Did Sakura ever tell you about this boy?" he asked and pointed at the boy. The boy had auburn hair that was in a similar style to mine just a bit longer. He also had dark onyx eyes. "No." I said.

"Aa," I looked around and then felt Sakura's chakra. The boy's eyes widened. "Hn?" I grunted and cherry blossoms appeared in front of me and then Sakura showed. She scratched her head and sighed. She then looked at the boy and her eyes widened. "D-Daisuke?" She stuttered and slowly walked up to the boy. I felt my eyes narrow and I was about to stop her from going close to him but then Itachi appeared. "Aren't you meant to be watching on Sasuki?" I asked coldly and Itachi sighed. "Long time no see, Daisuke." Itachi muttered and watched the boy.

"Hn, Itachi." He nodded and looked back at Sakura who was slowly making her way towards the boy. "I-is that really you?" She whispered and tears began glistening in her eyes, she crouched before Daisuke. He smirked. "Hn," He grunted and hugged Sakura, I let out a growl.

"But how, Orochimaru captured you!" She cried the moment she let go of him. "Well... Orochimaru was going to use me as a replacement for Sasuke Uchiha since I have the Sharingan but for some reason he liked me being around and decided not to take over my body." He said. "What about that girl? Have you gotten your revenge?" She whispered and watched him carefully. "Hn, easy." He said scarily. I DIDN'T want to know what he was talking about; well I did but yeah...

"W-who killed you, was it a rouge ninja and why?" She murmured and I sighed, "Orochimaru did because he wanted to make Sasuke even more messed up." He groaned. "Why do you care about him?" I asked Sakura and appeared beside her and watched Daisuke carefully. "Sasuki had a twin brother but we thought he was dead because he was stolen away about 3 years ago." She murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked and felt a tinge of regret. I had left her alone not to raise one child but two. Man... Why didn't somebody tell me this? Oh right, because everybody is scared of me. I looked at Daisuke and he glared right back. "Does he have the same abilities as Sasuki?" I asked and Sakura shook her head. "No... For some reason he doesn't, however he can do fire style techniques in green and has the Mangekyou Sharingan, well, that's what I heard..." She murmured. I blinked, "So... You had twins... Were you going to tell me?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked away, "Sakura answer me." I ordered and she glared at me. "Leave her alone, Uchiha." Daisuke ordered and glared at me, his eyes bled red and a three tomoed Sharingan appeared. I glared and activated my own. "Enough." Sakura ordered and glared at the both of us.

I stopped and Daisuke did the same but kept the Kekkei Genkai on. His eyes darted to Sakura and Itachi and he looked down. "Gomensai..." He murmured and looked away. "I better get back with Sasuki." I said and walked off with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

**So... Sasuki has a twin brother, told ya that I had a surprise lol. As you can see we aren't anywhere near finished. I still have Shippuuden lol. **


	11. Savin' Me

**Chapter 11 ~ Savin' Me**

_'Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling_

_All I reach for you.'_

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden, I also don't own 'Savin' Me' which was made by Nickelback.**

* * *

_Daisuke's POV_

"Can I help out Sasuki?" I asked mom and she blinked. "I thought you hated Sasuke." She murmured and peered into my eyes. "Hn." I grunted. "I'll ask." She said and disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

I felt a dark chakra behind me and I could tell that it was that Uchiha's. "What do you want?" I asked and glared into the onyx eyes that were so much like my own. "I want to talk." He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say. I smirked, "Why would I want to talk to you?"

He sighed and glared. "I can talk you can listen," He said and I chuckled. "Tch, why would I listen? You shouldn't even be here!" I cried and glared at him. "Why shouldn't I be here?" He asked. "This is meant to be a place for GOOD people and you're the exact opposite." I said coldly. "Aa. Perhaps so." He said and then smirked, "The only reason I'm here is to help out Sasuki who is actually—" I growled, "Don't you fucking compare me to Sasuki!"

"Did that hurt?" He asked. "Are you a retard?" I asked back. He smirked sadistically. "Perhaps, since I gave everything away. Everything that I loved I gave it away for revenge, I want to go back to the way things used to be and make Sak—" I interrupted him with a laugh. "If you think you can make her happy, you're dead wrong. All you have done is make her unhappy." I said with a smirk. "Aa," He agreed with me but then smiled sadly. "If I have to, I'll kill my younger self so she can be happy."

I blinked, did he just say that he'll kill himself to make mom happy? I then smirked at him, "Yeah right, I know that Uchiha pride runs strong in your blood." I said. "Aa." He nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

...

_Sasuki's POV_

_'So... Why are you back, Uncle?' _I asked Itachi and dodged a punch from mom. I then jumped back. "Cha! Cherry Blossom Clash!" She cried and punched the ground. It cracked up and I jumped up, I then did a few hand signs and appeared behind her with a kunai in hand. "You're getting better," I murmured and pressed the kunai against her throat. She giggled and then poofed into smoke, I glared.

"Behind you," She murmured and I felt the cool blade of the kunai on my throat. I groaned, "Good job." I said and she moved the kunai away. "Hn," I heard a grunt from behind us. I looked behind and saw a boy with auburn hair in a spiky do. "Who are you?" I asked, I recognised the chakra but I didn't really know who it was. **_'It's your brother.'_** Itachi said. _'But he was captured and I heard he was killed.' _I said back. "Long time no see." Daisuke said.

He then looked at mom and nodded. "Can I talk to you, Sasuki?" He asked and I nodded. I turned back to mom, "Naruto's at Ichiruka's Ramen, I'd go and join him." I said and mom nodded. She then bowed and disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

"Why are you here Daisuke?" I asked and he shrugged. "Do you want more help or not?" He asked. "Depends," I said and gazed at him. "Are you here to kill Sasuke?" I muttered. "No, I'm here to help you but it has something to do with that Uchiha doesn't it?" He asked. I nodded. "Hn..." He grunted.

"You obviously still hate him." I mused and then smirked. "Aa, who doesn't?" He asked. I smiled and hugged him, he hugged back. "It's nice to see you, sis." He said with a sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Who's here helping?" He asked cautiously.

"Shun and Kenji," I answered. "Are they on your Genin team?" He asked. I nodded.

"Come on, we better get going." I said and we headed off towards my apartment.

...

"So... Daisuke's back?" Shun murmured and looked at my brother cautiously. "Yes," I said. I then looked at him. "Did you satisfy your revenge?" I asked and he nodded stiffly. "Did you see her up there?" I asked and he nodded. He then smiled lightly. "How come are you training mom?" He asked. "She wanted me to, I'm not going to teach her fire style or Chidori but I'll teach her Medical Ninjutsu and monstrous strength and all that." I said. He nodded and looked at Shun, "Is your dad still an idiot?" He asked.

Shun's eyes narrowed at that and he looked like he would Rasengan the crap out of Daisuke. "Why did you say that?" I asked him and he shrugged. " 'Cause I can." He answered. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up to sit in Shun's lap and he tensed up, I felt something hard near me and I blushed. "Sas-Sasuki..." He moaned out. Kenji and Daisuke smirked, "We'll leave you alone." Daisuke said and stood up with Kenji, they both then left the room.

"Hnnn..." Shun sighed. "Are you okay?" I asked and felt a smirk come on. "Ahh... Yeahhh..." He murmured and then pinned me beneath him. "What the...?" I murmured and his warm lips covered my own, he then reached over for a blanket. "We'll sleep here tonight." He murmured and I heard a light switch turn off. I then heard Daisuke's snickering and I sighed. "Don't even think about it," I muttered dryly and felt his fingers trace patterns on my legs. I was wearing short shorts and this probably helped him out a bit. "Aa... Sorry." He murmured. I felt his hard on press into my back.

His hands then hugged my stomach and I gasped.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"DONE!" Both Sasuke-kun and Naruto announced when the finished their third bowl of ramen. They then glared at each other, I smiled at them both. Sasuke looked sick and glared at Naruto, "Dobe." He muttered with a smirk. Naruto smirked back, "At least I don't look like I'm about to puke, Sasuke-teme." Naruto announced with a grin. Sasuke cursed under his breath and looked at me for a moment.

"Sasuki taught me how to help people with sickness, can I try?" I asked and he seemed shocked for a moment and studied my eyes. He then nodded, I motioned for Sasuke to sit on the chair beside me and I flicked away some pink strands from my eyes so I could see better. I placed my hands on his chest and he cringed, I then used a small amount of chakra in my hands and gently pushed it into him to help him feel better. His eyes were closed and his body was relaxed, I smiled.

"There," I said as I moved my hands away from his chest. He nodded a thank you and got up, "I'll walk you home." Sasuke murmured and Naruto seemed jealous. "Why does Sasuke-teme get to take Sakura-chan home!?" He whined and fake tears flowed from his eyes. "Because I am better than you dobe." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

I nodded. "Sayounara, Naruto-kun," I said to Naruto and he blushed in return. "See ya Sakura-chan." Naruto said and waved at me as I jumped off of the stool and walked beside Sasuke who had already stood up.

We walked in silence, Sasuke would every now and again stop to look at something. "Can I show you something?" He asked out of nowhere and his gaze landed on me. "What of?" I murmured. "I want to show you something, I don't really want to explain it." He sighed and scratched his head. It was very un-Sasuke-kun like. "Hai," I murmured and he nodded.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" I asked after about five minutes, we were now in a forest. The cherry blossoms were blooming all around us and it wasn't even spring. "Hn... You're annoying." He muttered and we stopped walking. We were in a clearing where a large cherry blossom tree was, I then saw tombstones and I realised where we were. "Is this...?" I trailed off not wanted to keep going on and cause him distress. "Aa." He murmured and I looked around. "Why did you take me here, Sasuke-kun?" I asked and he shrugged. "Today marks the day they died seven years ago..." He murmured. He reached out for my hand and took it in his own, we then looked at each grave stone and I did a prayer for each and every one.

* * *

_Sasuki's POV_

I yawned and looked up, I then felt Shun's warmth and I smirked. "Come... On..." I murmured and gently nudged him. "Hm?" He said and looked at me. He grinned and held onto me tighter. "No..." He whispered and attacked my neck. I moaned. "We... We can't do that..." I whispered to him and he bit down. "Aaahhh..." I cried lowly.

He chuckled.

I sighed.

"Hm... At least let me have my fun..." He murmured and his grin appeared again. "SHUN, SASUKI! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Kenji called and I groaned. I got up and noticed I was shirtless, I instantly covered myself. "Pervert." I muttered and glared at him. I blushed. "I was going to see them at some stage." He whispered.

He then smirked and chucked me a white tank top and I put it on without bothering to get a bra. "You're an ass..." I hissed at him. He grinned and I noticed he was also shirtless, I blushed because of me looking at his toned chest. "Like what you see?" He murmured flirtatiously. I blushed scarlet and turned on the Sharingan. "Sorry..." He murmured with a sigh and his Byakugan activated with that word.

"You're not sorry." I mumbled and he chuckled.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I stretched and looked around, Sasuke-kun had let me stay in his house for the night since we were there at the tombstones for such a long time. My house was very far from the graves.

I looked around and put on a pair of sandals and went down the stairs. "Morning." I murmured and looked at Sasuke who had poured himself a hot chocolate. "Aa." He nodded at me. "Could I use your shower?" I asked and he nodded. "First door on the right." He said with a sigh. I nodded. "Arigatou," And went upstairs for a nice and relaxing shower.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Hn..." I grunted as I heard the shower turn on. I was currently in my boxers and I went upstairs to change. I then made some miso soup for both me and Sakura. Sakura was out of the shower finger brushing her long, pink hair. She looked rather pretty. **_'What are you going to do when you leave her?' _**Inner asked and I groaned. _'What I usually do,' _I said back with a sigh. **_'Masturbate?' _**He said with a trade mark Uchiha smirk.

I growled and Sakura looked over with a raised eye brow. "Hn?" I grunted and she shrugged. "Here," I said and passed her a bowl of miso soup as I was serving it, I served myself some and sat down at the table.

She looked at it and sighed, didn't she want to eat? "Why aren't you eating?" I asked and she sighed. "I'm on a diet." She murmured. "Strong kunochi shouldn't be on a diet." I said. She blinked, "You think I'm strong?" She asked and I blushed. "Aa... Hn." I grunted and she giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her and ate some of the soup. "I'll eat then Sasuke-kun." She giggled and ate her miso soup slowly. "Mmm... You're a good cook, Sasuke-kun." She murmured and beamed at me. "Well, I better get going. I have training with Sasuki." She murmured. I nodded. "Are you going to do the Chuunin Exams?" I asked when she mentioned training. "Maybe, I'm not that strong though. I'll probably be a burden..." She murmured and I took her hand in my own and she blushed. "You're not weak." I said and let her go. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." She murmured and left.

That girl is seriously going to be the one to cause my death. **_'What?' _**Inner asked and I sighed. _'She'll be the one I'll protect with my life during the Chuunin Exams.' _I said. **_'Aa...' _**He replied.

* * *

**Poor, poor Sasuke... Ahem, anyways, anyone else notice the SasuSaku moment? *Evil smirk* Too bad I have to tear them apart in a two months, *Scratches nails* Ohhh... If you remember, Orochimaru made a deal with Sasuke. Aha... I'm betting I'm getting glared at, *Sweat drop* Ahh... Gomensai, I love you all 3**


	12. I'd Come For You

_**Chapter 12 **_

**I'd Come For You ~ Nickelback**

_'I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter, 'cause I made it up_

_Forgive me now.'_

**_I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden and I also don't own 'I'd Come For You,' which was created by Nickelback._**

**_Please enjoy as well as review, thank you. _**

* * *

_Daisuke's POV_

"So..." I looked up at both Sasuki and Shun, "Kenji is getting sent back?" Sasuki nodded slowly. "Why?" I asked. She closed her eyes and looked away, "Ino and Kiba were recently killed." She murmured. I nodded at her, "What about Naruto and Hinata?" I asked. "They're hiding somewhere, they know what's going on." Shun said with a groan. Kenji got told that he could leave because of his parent's deaths and I could take over being in the team.

Sasuki's hand was in Shun's and they seemed to be over the little 'accident' that occurred a few days ago. "Quick question sis," I smirked at her and her eyes narrowed. "Did you... Heh... You know with Shun?" I asked and for that I was punched in the face and sent back a few hundred metres. I groaned as my back hit the ground. We were in Team 12 training grounds, that's what our team was called. The team leader was Minato in disguise and he seemed happy that he got to see his son.

We also put up a Genjutsu so we could use our usual moves including my Mangekyou Sharingan which was rather helpful. Uchiha seemed annoyed that he wasn't allowed to be Team Captain but Shun and I disagreed while Sasuki didn't exactly care. "The Chuunin Exams begin tomorrow," Minato said and everyone looked like they normally did when we were in this training area. Sasuki had regained her raven locks and the pink streak that ran through it and Shun had the blue tint in his eyes and had blonde hair again. Minato looked much different other than his hairstyle was exactly the same, his hair was a deep mahogany and his eyes were a bright green that resembled mom's eyes.

"Who's going to spar against who first?" He asked and Sasuki raised her hand. Shun seemed like he wanted to fight her so I went along with it knowing that I'd be able to fight my sister anyhow.

I sat down on a fallen log and watched the pair, Sasuki's eyes bled red into a three tomoe Sharingan and veins appeared near Shun's eyes which showed that he was using the Byakugan.

Sasuki took out her katana and pointed it at Shun. "If you studied a bit about katanas, you would know that this one belongs to the Uchiha clan and enchances Lightning Style jutsus." She said with a smirk. "It also can't be deflected with an ordinary kunai or even a chakra coated one," Her red eyes darted two and fro on Shun's body and watched the blonde's chakra movements, my Sharingan was also on to try and copy some of the moves they may use.

Sasuki darted towards Shun who side stepped her and tried to kick her in the stomach, she used the Sharingan to see this and cried out, "CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!" And punched the earth below her, the ground cracked up and she smirked. Shun barely dodged the move and used his Wind Style to get out of it, "Rasengan!" He cried and a Shadow Clone appeared beside him and created a yellow Rasengan in the palm of Shun's hand.

"That's new," Minato said beside me. "Aren't they usually blue?" I asked and he nodded. "Perhaps some of the Kyuubi's chakra passed on from Naruto and it shows in the Rasengan." He sighed, I nodded and looked back towards the battle that was taking place. Sasuki obviously was caught by surprise by the Rasengan and had a singe mark on her arm, the fish net was burned as well. She cringed and glared at Shun.

"Chidori!" She screamed and screams of a thousand birds were heard. In her hand was the shocking purple Chidori. "That's different..." I sighed and looked at Minato to see if he knew. "Ask Sasuke," He groaned out and I glared. All I could think of was that the Uchiha's Susano'o's chakra was maybe passed on to Sasuki. That's probably it, I have seen the Uchiha's Susano'o before and could tell why they thought he was surrounded in darkness. Orochimaru had shown me it using some forbidden jutsu that could show a person's most powerful ninjutsu. It was a skill that he had taught me and I could easily find out a weakness of any ninja using that ability.

Shun was hit in the chest by the Chidori and he was flung back, Sasuki closed one eye and gathered some chakra. Her left Sharingan eye spun widly and she then pushed her palm out, "Kirin." She stated and two electric dragons appeared before her. "Enough," Minato said and stepped onto the field. The dragon disappeared and she let out a breath. "Come here, I'll heal you." Sasuki sighed and Shun walked up towards her with a hand on his chest. She motioned for him to lie down and she pressed her palm against her chest, her chakra glowed bright blue.

The burnt skin began repairing itself and I nearly puked at the sight of it. I inherited my mother's super strength and chakra control but I wasn't bothered enough to learn more into medical ninjutsu. Mom had obviously taught Sasuki that. "I'll spar against you, Daisuke." Minato said and looked down at me. I nodded and disappeared in flames to reappear in the field where Sasuki and Shun were.

Minato disappeared in a bright yellow light and appeared in front of me. "No wonder they call you the 'Yellow Flash.'" I murmured. He nodded and bowed at me, I turned on my Sharingan and watched his chakra. He was a wind type like Shun and Naruto, I smirked, easy.

"Rasengan Barrage!" He yelled and appeared in front of me with a Rasengan in each hand. I dodged, "Flamala." I murmured and my hand was coated in dark flames much like that to Ameratsu. I charged at him and hit him in the chest, I then kicked him back. "Woah..." Shun said and I smirked at him. Sasuki looked away and seemed annoyed that I was better than her. "FIRE BALL JUTSU!" I yelled and an emerald fireball that was as fast as a cheetah engulfed him. "DAISUKE!" Sasuki cried and I smirked, I felt my eyes spin and turn into that of the Mangekyou Sharingan. I felt blood pool in my eyes and my vision became red. "Susano'o." I whispered and closed my eyes, a few seconds later I looked out from a dark blue chakra. Minato then appeared right in front of me with a grin, "Rasengan." He murmured and hit me with the energy ball.

"How are you even standing?" I groaned out and glared at him. He smirked, "Shadow Clone." He said simply. I looked away. "You're rather powerful, that's enough training for today though." Minato said and I nodded. I turned off Susano'o and my Mangekyou Sharingan. I looked at him and nodded. "I wouldn't use that too much." Minato said.

"Nani?" I murmured and looked back at him as I was going to ask Sasuki if she could heal me. "That Mangekyou Sharingan may cause you to go blind." He sighed. I nodded at him and went to Sasuki for her to heal me.

"Once you're finished here, get ready for the Chuunin Exams." Minato said and everyone nodded. We then all disappeared and the Genjutsu was put back into place for Minato's, Sasuki's and Shun's appearences.

**DONE! Lol, I'll try and update regularly on this again but as usual NO FUCKIN' PROMISES. Lol, sorry for the cursing but hey! Oh yeah, it's Friday and I know why Obito wants Madara's plan to work out! **

**Random Naruto Fan: WHO FUCKING DOESN'T!?**

**Me: Ehem... Sorry?**

**Random Naruto Fan: YOU AREN'T EVEN A TRUE FAN!**

**Me: HOW THE FUCK AM I NOT A TRUE FAN!?**

**Random Naruto Fan: -Silence-**

**Me: Haha! You bastard! You have nothing.**

***Cough* Sorry for that, hehe...**

**Sasuke: *groan***

**Me: What?**

**Sasuke: I want to do 'it' with Sakura.**

**Me: Which Sasuke are you?**

**Sasuke: 13.**

**Me: ... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU WANT TO TAKE HER INNOCENCE WHEN SHE IS ONLY FUCKING 13! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, YOU GOT HER PREGN-**

**Sasuke: I did what?**

**Me: *Sweat drop* NoThInG!**

**Sasuke: Weirdo.**

**Me: Sweet dreams! Ha! Lol.**


	13. Wild At Heart

**Chapter 13**

**Wild At Heart ~ Birds of Tokyo**

_'You know that, I've fought with many_

_And I've won for some_

_We stared at ourselves till our breaking point_

_We wear our bruises like water marks_

_The life and the death of the wild at h__eart.'_

**As you probably know, I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden or Wild At Heart from Birds of Tokyo. Thankyou and enjoy.**

_Sasuke_

"Dobe,"

"Teme!"

"Dobe,"

"Teme!"

"Dobe,"

"ENOUGH!"

Naruto and I both looked at Kakashi who seemed really tired, he wasn't the one that usually told us to stop fighting. "The Chuunin Exams are today, would you go and prepare yourselves already?" He asked with an annoyed expression. "Hn," I grunted and that got me a glare. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and looked around like the dobe he was. "She's actually getting ready unlike you to, you are both wasting your time. You're meant to be at the building at around 12pm, it's 10am now." The Copy Ninja said with a sigh, I nodded at him and disappeared in smoke.

I appeared in front of the Uchiha Residence and walked inside the main house, when the clan was alive, I would have been clan leader as I was the heir. However, when my older brother decided to wipe out the entire clan, that was taken away from me. Originally, Itachi was going to leader but father didn't want him to be this even though he became stronger every day. I guess I figured out why when he started acting different.

I shook my head to clear away the thoughts of my older brother, I went upstairs and packed my things.

...

"So..." An auburn boy murmured and looked up at me with a sly smirk. "You're Sasuke Uchiha." He said and then clenched his fists. I glared at him, he was already begginning to piss me off. He is a replacement for Kenji, Kenji was sent away when his parents died in his original village. "Who are you?" I growled and continued to glare at him. "Daisuke Taraa." He said and his face seemed to be in sorrow for a moment. "You're related to Sasuki aren't you?" I asked and he nodded. "Hn," I grunted. We were both here early and were currently waiting for the rest of the team.

Daisuke would glare at me occasionally and I have no fucking idea why. "Stop fucking glaring at me." I ordered him and another sly smirk filled his features. "No," He said and I glared. "Are you getting pissed of Uchiha?" He teased and I flicked on my Sharingan to give him a warning glare. "Aa, the Sharingan, why does a weakling like-" Daisuke looked back and saw Sasuki and Shun, "Enough." Shun said and glared at Daisuke.

"Tch, I was just telling Uchiha that he doesn't deserve the clan's Kekkei Genkai." He muttered at them both. "SHUT UP!" I snarled and lunged at him, their sensei stopped me. He flung me back and sighed, "Daisuke, that is really rude." He said and his green eyes looked back at him. I felt Sakura's and dobe's chakra signitures and I looked behind me to see them walking sluggishly. I glared at them both.

"What did we do?" Naruto asked and glared at me. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered and her viridian eyes examined my own. "Nothing," I muttered and looked away. Daisuke continued his smirk and I wanted to wipe that right off of his face, he then turned to Sakura and I wanted to snap him in half. "You're Sakura Haruno, right?" He asked and Sakura shyly nodded. "Hn, I get why." He said flirtatiously. **(How much do we wanna bet that Daisuke is just trying to piss off Sasuke?)**

She blushed and bowed at him, I glared daggers at him with my Sharingan once again switched on. "Mother fucking piece of fucking shit." I muttered under my breath and Sasuki must have caught it because she sighed. "Daisuke, why are you being so rude?" She asked and glared at him. Her eyes flashed red for a moment and I shook my head thinking I was imagining it.

"Come on, we have to sign in..." Their sensei said. "Yes, Kazun-sensei." Shun said and the three of them followed Kazun. "That bastard is going to get it..." I snarled lowly and Sakura looked concerned. "Let it go," A voice said from behind us. "Hn, you can't tell me what to do, Kakashi." I muttered. I could tell he was smirking even though I was not facing him.

"We have to sign is as well, the first challenge starts in an hour." Kakashi said and led us inside.

...

A guy wearing green spandex was standing in front of us with a large grin and staring at Sakura, "I'm Rock Lee, and what's your name," He held her hands. "My beautiful princess?" She blinked and then smiled at him, "Sakura." Lee smiled. "Aa... The name Sakura, matches the beauty of the princess." He murmured and I glared. _'She's mine.' _I snarled in my head. **_'Well, beat up that bastard and prove who she belongs to.'_**Inner said back.

I snatched Sakura away and glared at the bowl cut idiot. "Hm... You're Sasuke Uchiwa aren't you?" He asked. "It's Uchiha." I growled and glared at him for screwing up the clan's last name. He then looked down at Sakura, "Let's fight for this woman's love! It's the power of youth to do so!" He cried and fake tears poured from his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" I muttered dryly and glared at him.

He grinned and then led Naruto, Sakura and I to an area where no one was in sight. "Ready?" He asked with a smirk and I nodded. We then charged for each other and he got me in the stomach. I groaned and jumped back, "Taijutsu." I murmured and he grinned again and got into his battle position. His black eyes watched me and seemed to be teasing me at the same time.

I charged at him and switched on my Sharingan. "This'll be youthful!" He cried at the site of it and disappeared in thin air, I looked around and my eyes couldn't even find him. I then felt his chakra behind me, he then kicked me up and was underneath me, I looked at him and he grinned. He then grabbed my waist and turned us upside down, we were heading or the ground. I quickly did handsigns for dragon breath and shot us up. I landed on my feet and glared at him. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried and I looked back at her, she distracted me.

Lee turned up behind me again and tried the same move, in my shock I didn't do anything and he kicked me up. He used his leg to kick me back down and aimed at the ground. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried and sprinted up to my falling self and caught me and she slided along the ground with me. "S-shit..." I stuttered and glared up at Lee who was currently talking to a turtle. Naruto was shocked. "He..." He whispered and pointed at me. I blinked and was in shock myself.

Sakura's chakra flowed around us and I could already tell she was using her medical jutsu to heal me, fully. "A...Arigatou..." I murmured and she nodded. I noticed that her chakra also calmed me, I let out a sigh.

"LEE!" A voice yelled and another green spandex wearing guy came out and punched Lee in the face. Lee ended up against a wall with stars circling around his head. "Hnn... Gaaaiiii... Senseeeiii..." He moaned in pain. I smirked, "Uchiwa." He looked at me and I instantly glared. "Be youthful with that girl you got!" He cried out with fake tears and Lee was also crying as well.

They both then disappeared and I felt a pulsing pain on my neck. I groaned. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmured. "Hn?" I grunted back at her. "Are you fine now?" She asked and I nodded. I was still sitting on her and I switched our positions so she was sitting on me instead. "Why does Sasuke-teme get to be so close to Sakura-chan!?" Naruto whined, I glared at him.

"The Chuunin Exams will begin in five minutes, go to your appropriate area." A loudspeaker said and we all got up and walked to our first challenge.

_Sasuki's POV_

**_'Let me guess, it's the written exam now?'_**Sasuke asked when he was over what Daisuke had said about his younger self. _'Yeah...' _I said back. We were sitting away from our teams and I was sitting in between Kiba and Lee. Lee looked at me and grinned while Kiba smirked. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in an exam?" Kiba asked. "Tch, where's your mutt?" I asked back with a glare. The two of them sighed, the exam leader looked at us all with a smirk. The papers were handed out.

"There are ten points, for each question you get wrong one point is taken off. If you are found out cheating, two points will be taken off. If you are caught cheating three times your team automatically fails, if one of your teammates or yourself have no points left you automatically fail. Ready, set, begin." The man said and I looked at the questions and frowned. _**'You're meant to cheat, use your Sharingan and copy answers from others.'** _I nodded at him and switched on my Sharingan. The closest person that was smart was Hinata, I copied every single answer that she put down.

_Daisuke's POV_

**_'Use your Sharingan.'_**Mom said and I nodded at her. I switched on my Sharingan and looked at Shikamaru's answers and copied them all down flawlessly.

_Shun's POV_

_'__Dad's already told me about this exam, you're meant to cheat. Byakugan!' _I switched on my Byakugan and searched for Sasuki's answers knowing that she was more than likely using her Sharingan and taking answers from the smarter people. I looked around for a moment and noticed that there were guys wearing rings and glasses, _'They're the people that we're meant to be cheating off.' _I thought and looked at their answers instead.

A few teams were sent out already, I sighed knowing that we weren't screwed with it.

_..._

"Done!" The man called and everyone dropped their pens and looked up at the man with all the scars covering his face and skin. "If you're still here, you have passed." He said with a grin and about 20 of the 300 were still here. All of the Rookie Nine were there and a few others from other villages. _'I should re group with the others ASAP.' _I mused to myself and nodded at Sasuki who was watching over me.

We headed out towards the next challenge. _'Next is the Forest of Death. This is where Sasuke's Curse Mark took him over in the original past... I wonder if he'll be affected by it again as well as Sasuki.' _I thought to myself with a sigh.

"How'd you guys go?" I asked Sasuki and Daisuke as we walked with each other towards the next challenge. "I aced it." I said and looked at them both for answers, "Me too." They both said and I reached down to hold Sasuki's hand, I gently squeezed it and she squeezed back as well. I sighed and looked down at her and smiled. "We have five minutes," She said and we hurried along to our next destination.

* * *

**As you can probably see, I'm trying to get up to a certain scene... Heh... Yeah, lol.**


	14. Let It Die

**Chapter 14**

**_Let it Die ~ Three Days Grace_**

_'We had fire in our eyes,_

_In the beginning, I never felt so alive_

_In the beginning you..._

_You blame me but, it's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't wanna hear it anymore.'_

**Disclaimer: As usual I seriously don't own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuuden for that matter. I own nothing other than my OC characters and the plot, there may be scenes that have some similiarity to that of the Manga and/or Anime. Thankyou.**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own Let It Die from Three Days Grace.**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Hey, I'm Anko and I'm your next challenge leader!" A lady with dark purple hair said. "Okay, I'll give you a scroll each, it'll be either the Earth Scroll or Heaven Scroll. You have to get the opposite scroll, for example if you have the Earth Scroll, you'll try and get the Heaven Scroll." She said. "Line up and sign up and get your scroll, make sure not to show anyone." She said.

When she was finished with her speech we had to and line up, Sakura signed all of our names and put the scroll inside of her medic bag. "Sasuke-kun, do you have anything you want me to put in here?" She asked and looked me in the eye. I shook my head and she nodded.

"Naruto?" She asked and looked at him, he also shook his head. "Report to your gate number!" The loud speaker shouted and everyone flinched. We walked towatds our gate. "Each gate will go at different times, be ready." She said.

The first gate opened, and then another opened and then finally our one opened. We sprinted towards cover to try and make sure that we don't get attacked.

"Sakura, don't let yourself be hurt." I muttered to her and she looked back with a frown. "Yeah, Sakura-chan, we don't want you to get hurt," Naruto said. I glared at him and Sakura stopped. "Why did you stop?" I asked and walked in front of her. "You think I'm weak, both of you do..." She whispered and shook her head. "Oh well, let's just get the other scroll." She sighed and looked away. "Sakura..." I murmured and she looked back with a fake smile. "Don't worry about me." She said and I blinked.

...

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan... I needa pee!" Naruto cried and Sakura and I both glared at him. "Wait." I said and he glared. "But I'll pee myself..." He whined like a little child. I sighed and glared at him, "You're starting to piss me off, dobe." I said coldly and he glared. "Just let him go Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple, she was obviously getting a headache.

A few minutes later, Naruto re emerged. "Hey, Sakura can I have a look at the scroll?" Naruto asked and I glared at him. I lunged at him before Sakura gave him the scroll to look at. I kicked the imposter in the face and he groaned. "Show yourself." I ordered and switched on my Sharingan. "So you noticed..." The imposter said and turned into a kid wearing the Sound headband, that was meant to be a new nation. "Hn," I grunted and glared at him. "Where's Naruto?" I asked and he smirked. He then disappeared in a bit of smoke and Sakura coughed.

She put the Heaven Scroll back in her bag and sighed.

I looked over at the bushes where he disappeared in, movement was seen. I threw a kunai and heard a muffled cry. "Dobe," I muttered and Sakura ran up to him to untie him, I followed. She touched where he was hit with my kunai and healed it, she took off the fabric that covered her mouth. "You fucking teme!" Naruto growled and punched me. "Baka," I groaned and glared.

"Hmph." He grunted and folded his arms on his chest and looked away with a pout. _**'That guy is... is... AWESOME!'** _I cringed at Inner's loud voice. _'How the hell is he awesome?' _I asked and he smirked. _**'Because he could probably woo Sakura better than you ever could.'** _He said with a grin. I glared again.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, working with Sasuki really helped you, didn't it?" Naruto murmured and scratched his head. He then petted her like she was a cat. I glared.

"Yeah, it has. Having really good chakra control actually helps out with this." She said and smiled, she tilted her head and watched me. "We better get going Sasuke-kun." She said with a sigh.

...

_Sasuki's POV_

"Daisuke, I can sense Mom's chakra ahead." I said and Shun's Byakugan activated. "Yes, it's them." He said. Shun sighed and closed his eyes, "We need to avoid them." Daisuke said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "We need to get the other s-" Daisuke looked around and his eyes bled red for a moment. "Someone's here." He said and he flicked away an auburn piece of hair.

"Hn," I grunted at him and charged at the bushes. "My, my..." A hissing voice said and Orochimaru appeared before us yet again. However, he looked different. I growled at him, "Aren't you meant to be my puppet... Daisuke-kun?" He whispered to my brother. Daisuke's eyes glared daggers at the snake pedophile. "Puppet?" I murmured and looked at him. "Hn," He grunted and faced me with an evil smirk. "Susano'o..." He whispered and closed his eyes. Blood flowed from his right eye and his Mangekyou Sharingan appeared. I cringed, "Sasuki-chan, you may as well join me..." The snake hissed. "Even you Shun-kun could help me..."

I then felt a dark chakra make its appearence, the man before me was surrounded in darkness and a dark purple deity appeared to be protecting Shun and I. Sasuke looked back at us, it was future Sasuke and he let out a sigh and glared at his son. "Why are you doing this Daisuke!?" Daisuke then grinned at me, "Who said I was _doing_ anything against you?" Orochimaru's eyes widened and he let out a hiss before he disappeared in a haste.

"Why'd you do that!?" Shun snarled. Daisuke looked at us and smirked, he put down his Susano'o and closed his eyes. When he opened them, a familiar onyx returned. "I was weighing my options, I wouldn't betray you Sasuki," He looked up at Sasuke. "But, I would betray him."

Sasuke scowled and turned off his Susano'o and Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke then disappeared in flames and I could hear him sigh in my head. **_'Daisuke isn't worth being trusted...' _**He murmured. _'I know but he's my brother...' _I murmured and kept from looking at Daisuke, I could tell that he was still wearing his smirk that he had inherited from Sasuke. _**'And he's my son. You're my daughter, I wouldn't say anything against my family. You know that.'** _He said. _'What about mom?' _I asked. _**'She... I would protect her from anything, including myself. Why do you think I even left Konoha?'** _He sighed.

I blinked when I realized that. He left to protect her, to protect her from himself... From his darkness and all that. _**'Obviously you figured that bit out.'** _He said and I noticed everyone was looking at me. "Daisuke... Can we trust you?" I whispered and I was still not facing him.

"Tch, why trust me... I'm like every fucking Uchiha, only craving power... Heh..." He then began laughing uncontrollably. "That time with Orochimaru made me see a few things... You shouldn't trust me, you _can't_ trust me." Was he warning us? I turned to face him and noticed his onyx eyes were looking around uncontrollably. He looked like a caged animal, maybe he was one. "You're not the same..." I whispered and Daisuke blinked. He then smirked again, I wanted to punch him in the face. "Tch, I'm not you're ally, I'm not your friend, I'll follow you until I settle my goal." He said. "Your goal?" I whispered.

He grinned, "I need to kill him before he can kill her." He said and I realised it- _**'He wants to kill that boy that killed his crush.'** _Sasuke said and I nodded inwardly at him. I cringed when I felt the Curse Mark pulsate. "Hnnn!" I cried out and held onto my shoulder. "Shit!" Shun yelled and ran beside me. "I-it's Orochimaru... He-He is d-doing something with THE CURSE MARK!" I screamed the last three words. "Hahhh...!" I cried out and Shun placed his hands on me and tried to calm me down.

* * *

**So... If Sasuki is being effected wouldn't that mean- Ehem, sorry lol.**


	15. Pieces

**Chapter 15**

**In Pieces ~ Shannon Noll**

_'You're in my air  
Every breath that I take, can't escape  
Oooh, everywhere I go  
I feel your stare, like you're there  
Can't you see I'm scattered  
Like memories from the past  
Shattered, like a bullet through glass.'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden.**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own In Pieces which was created by Shannon Noll.**

* * *

Sasuki was crying out in pain and she was holding onto her shoulder for dear life.

Daisuke sighed and leant down, he applied some chakra to his hands and Shun glared at him. "What are you going to do, bastard?" Shun seethed and glared.

"I'm trying to help," Daisuke pushed Shun away roughly, Sasuki looked up at him and her eyes widened. "Switch on your sharingan." He ordered and she did what she was told. Her three tomoes spun wildly before halting and spacing out.

"Watch what I do," He ordered and she watched his hand. He touched the curse seal and she cried out in pain. His chakra swirled around the mark and singed her skin a bit. She let out a gasp at the pain.

Shun was about to tackle him when another seal appeared around Kakashi's seal and the curse mark.

This seal however glowed red, she cried out in pain when the seal tried to reactivate.

Shun glowered at Daisuke.

"You're welcome," Daisuke stated and frowned.

Sasuki closed her eyes and fell asleep. "What did you do?" Shun asked coldly. Daisuke sighed.

"Orochimaru taught me how to stop the curse mark unless the user truly wants to use it."

Shun nodded and scooped up Sasuki in his arms.

"I'll use my sharingan to look for somewhere we can rest and wait until Sasuki awakens."

Shun nodded and began running rather slowly towards the west, Daisuke's eyes swirled to that of the mangekyou.

Daisuke's mangekyou was similiar to that of Sasuke's and Itachi's but also can be used similar to that of the Byakugan, he can see about 10 miles around.

Veins appeared around his eyes and he looked around while he was running.

"There!" He yelled and both Shun and Daisuke dodged a paper bomb. "Fuck." Shun mumbled and his own Byakugan activated. "Sound Ninja," Shun and Daisuke said at the same time.

They glanced at one another and nodded. Daisuke jumped down and his mangekyou sharingan surrounded the group in black flames, none of them touching the group.

A crackling noise was heard and Daisuke used his signiture move and attacked a sound ninja that somehow got through the barrier. "Is it me or are they all coming for us?" Shun asked and Daisuke shrugged.

"Actually, I think this is a distraction..." He said. Sasuki stirred in his arms and she opened her eyes with question in them and then she blushed noticing she was in Shun's arms.

Shun looked over at Daisuke and understood.

"Sasuki, can you use Chidori Nagashi?" Shun asked and Daisuke's eyes widened. "But that move requires quite a bit of chakra..." He whispered. Shun then pumped some of his chakra into Sasuki and smirked at Daisuke.

Daisuke shook his head in annoyance and wanted to punch him.

When the group reached a branch and placed Sasuki onto it, she did a few handsigns and Daisuke used amaratsu as a guard that protected himself and Shun from Chidori.

Electricity flowed around Sasuki and the Sound Ninja were hit with powerful sparks. To finish it off, Sasuki closed her eyes and summoned her falcon and used Twin Lightning Dragons to end them.

She let out a groan and crouched, Daisuke jumped up onto the white bird and Shun followed. He then gently tapped Sasuki to see if she was awake, "Are you okay?"

Sasuki nodded weakly and once again fell into Shun's waiting arms. "We need to heal her," Shun sighed.

"She has Uchiha blood in her, that'll help." Daisuke said and Shun was dumbfounded.

"WHAT IS THAT GOING TO DO!?" Shun screamed at him.

Daisuke smirked much like his father, "The Uchiha is powerf-"

Shun couldn't believe what he was hearing and punched Daisuke.

"The Uchiha are power hungry beasts!" Shun snarled and Daisuke smirked.

"You're going out with a 'power hungry beast' now aren't you?" He sneered.

Shun wanted to beat the shit out of Daisuke.

* * *

_With Team 7..._

"Can we stop for food!" Naruto yelled and Sakura and Sasuke glared at the annoying, loud, orange jumpsuited fool.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed at him and his sharingan flashed red for a warning.

"Sorry teme." Naruto said and grinned but then pouted at Sakura.

"Pweeze Saku-channn..." Naruto begged and practically fell to his knees begging the pinkette.

Sasuke glared and steered Sakura away from Naruto, and then death glared again.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled and once again glared.

"Can you tell teme to stop being a meanie? Saku-chan pweeze make him let us eat," Naruto got puppy dog eyes and Sasuke sighed.

Sakura wanted to stop but also didn't want to face Sasuke's wrath.

"Do you smell that?" Naruto whispered and sniffed.

Sasuke nodded and crouched for a moment, his eyes bled red and he looked into the smoke that seemed to be getting closer to Team 7.

"It's Sasuki, Daisuke and Shun. Sasuki's injured." Sasuke said.

"Should we take their bells?" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke would feel guiltly if he took the bells from them but they had to win.

Sasuke nodded and the team slowly creeped up.

* * *

**Had to end it there, it wouldn't be no cliff hanger now would it? I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Not Alone

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_**Not Alone ~ R3D**_

_I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone_

* * *

Shun's POV

"You can feel that right?" I asked Daisuke. Daisuke looked around and switched on his sharingan for a moment to see whether or not anyone was around.

Daisuke blinked out of the sharingan and nodded. "It's Team 7."

I nodded and gently put Sasuki down. "Are they aproaching us?" I asked and looked at the Uchiha.

"Hn," He grunted and clenched his fists.

Sasuki coughed and I looked down to see if she was awake, but she just shivered.

"Did that jutsu have an side effects?"

Daisuke shrugged and touched Sasuki's shoulder, his chakra then entered her system.

"What was that?" I asked.

Daisuke inhaled deeply and his onyx eyes looked bored for a moment. "My chakra." He said and a smirk grew on his features.

Daisuke then stiffened and looked to the west, dad, Sakura and Sasuke were standing there. Sasuke's sharingan was on.

"Shit." I muttered and stood up, I switched on my Byakugan and thought about using Rasengan on them but I knew I would probably get a Chidori struck through me.

Sasuke chuckled and then glanced down at Sasuki and frowned, he then held his shoulder and I looked at Daisuke. He mouthed the words, 'Curse Mark', at me and I nodded. If Sasuke's Curse Mark played up, Sakura was one of the only people that can calm him down. Daisuke can't use the jutsu that helped out Sasuki so if Sasuke doesn't listen to Sakura, we're screwed.

I glanced at Sasuki and her eyes flickered open. "S-Shun..." She coughed and looked up at me.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Don't get up, you don't have enough chakra at the moment." I whispered and she nodded.

Her eyes then gazed to Team 7 and her eyes narrowed. She understood.

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked coldly and again Sasuke smirked. His hand was still on his shoulder and his red eyes were watching all of our movements.

Sasuke lunged at us, "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu._" He said and a large fireball headed our way.

Dad did handsigns for Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and I glared.

I picked up Sasuki and tried to dodge the fire ball. "Shit!" I cursed when I felt my leg get touched by the flames.

I put Sasuki back on the ground. "Let me heal you," Sasuki said and looked up at me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll pass out... Again."

"That wasn't my fault..."

"I know... But you'll become a burden."

Sasuki's eye twitched and her eyes flashed red for a moment and I sighed. "Gomen."

Sasuke was about to do fireball jutsu again and I created Shadow Clones to try and protect Sasuki.

Her eyes closed and flames appeared around her, "What the...?" I whispered.

"My father... His chakra, he's allowing me to use it." I gulped when she said those words.

I jumped back to avoid the blue flames.

"So, if he is allowing you to use his chakra..." I murmured.

"Susano'o and Amaratsu." She whispered knowing that Sasuke may be listening.

"And that includes the Mangekyou Sharingan..." Daisuke whispered and now stood beside us.

"No crap," Sasuki murmured and smiled at Daisuke.

"How is she even up?" Sasuke asked, his red eyes watching over all of us.

Daisuke and I shrugged and Sasuki smirked.

Sasuki then did some handsigns, "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Sasuki cried and fire was hurled towards Team 7.

Sasuki did more handsigns, "Fire Style: Fire Wind Jutsu!" A torpedo of fire was aimed at Team 7 as well.

Sasuke picked up Sakura and disappeared in smoke and Naruto disappeared in smoke as well.

"Are they gone?" Sasuki said as the fire disappeared.

Daisuke and I knew she dispelled the fire.

Sasuki then groaned and closed her eyes for a moment and the Sharingan appeared in her eyes, the three tomoe spinned widly.

Her eyes scanned the area and then she blinked out of the Sharingan.

"They left," She said with a sigh.

Daisuke nodded and blinked into his own Sharingan and I turned on the Byakugan to look around. "They're about a kilometre ahead of us." I said with a sigh.

Sasuki, Daisuke and I then bounded off towards the East. I used my Byakugan to try and find another genin team.

"This way," I said when I found someone.

"Hehe... It'll be fun to fight that Uchiha..." Someone said and we all stopped.

* * *

_Sasuki's POV_

_**'Sound ninja?'** _Sasuke said when we all heard those voices. _'I believe so but I'm not too sure...'_

"Daisuke, Shun." I said and signalled for them both to come near me.

"Sasuke thinks that these guys are sound ninja and we know they work for Orochimaru..." I said and sighed.

"Of course they work for Orochimaru." Daisuke said and rolled his eyes.

I could tell that he was getting annoyed. I could also tell that he wanted to be the one to scare of Team 7. But he would have used Susano'o or Amaratsu. Even though I can use it at the moment since I am using Sasuke's chakra at the moment. It's lucky since he has a huge chakra pool, I could probably use Chidori more than ten time- _**'I can use it 15 times even when I used Susano'o and Amaratsu before hand.'** _Sasuke and I nodded.

"Ahah... Sasuke is just over here." The man said and the girl smiled.

"I heard that Uchiha is really cute." She said.

The man with the steel things on his arms smirked, the other man who was really short just grinned.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

How the hell was Sasuki that strong? She had no chakra and yet she could do two powerful jutsus.

I looked at Sakura and sighed, at least she wasn't injured by Sasuki.

"Guys..." Naruto murmured and we both looked back at him, he picked out a senbon and looked at it for a moment he then collapsed.

"The h-" I then felt something hit my side. "Shit..." I whispered and gave myself over to the darkness that consumed me.

* * *

**Phew... I was watching Big Brother finale' and yeah! Just review and no flames and DON'T kill me for being late!**

**Sasuke: We should kill you.**

**Sakura: Sasuke, for once in your effing life... SHUT UP!**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Sakura: I've seen what she's gonna do for the future she told me...**

**Sasuke: Huh?**

**Sasuki: Hn... I know what's gonna happen as well...**

**Shun and Daisuke: Yep we do too!**

**Sasuke: Okay what am I gonna do!?**

**Me: I can't say or our readers will flip!**

**Sasuke: *Eyes go into Mangekyou Sharingan* If you don't say, I'll shoot you with Susano'o's arrow and then burn you with Amaratsu.**

**Me: *Gulp* SAVE ME BY REVIEWING!**


	17. The Kill

_**Chapter 17**_

_**The Kill ~ 30 Seconds To Mars**_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

* * *

**_Disclaimer 1: I SERIOUSLY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN BUT DO NOT SUE THE POOR 13 YEAR OLD -_-_**

**_Disclaimer 2: I DO NOT OWN THE KILL FROM 30 SECONDS TO MARS... NO SEWING MEH!_**

**_AN: Yupp... I am so fucking sorry for earlier... As in for the extremely late chapter updates and shit. I know I suck lots and yeah... -_-_**

* * *

_Sakura POV_

"SASUKE-KUN!" I cried and caught the raven haired boy.

Naruto was lying on the ground unconsious, Sasuke was also unconcious however I was holding onto him.

I picked out the senbon that pierced Sasuke's skin and applied chakra to my palms. I then placed my hands on his chest to try and heal him.

I then heard a chuckle in the distance, I turned to see three shinobi. "Wake Uchiha Sasuke up." The short man barked and my eyes narrowed at him.

"Why?" I asked and glared at him.

He smirked, "Because I want to fight the so called last Uchiha."

"No, he's injured. Just take the scroll and leave." I said and took out the Heaven scroll.

The taller boy who's arms were made of metal smirked. "Did you hear that Ami?" He asked the girl and she grinned.

I stood up and clenced my fists. I applied chakra to my fists and the girl's smile faltered. Her eyes watched my hands.

"Our leader told us that you would be extremely weak..." She whispered and then smirked.

In the next three seconds, she disappeared and reappeared behind me. Her fingers pulled on my hair and yanked it nearly out of my scalp.

"Hm... What pretty hair... I wish that I had the time to grow it out like this," She said and then smiled sadistically at me.

I looked back at Naruto and I knew that if I failed, they would both die.

I took out a kunai and held it against my chest. "What are you going to do with that?" The girl said with a giggle.

"I... I'll do anything to save them..." I whispered and closed my eyes.

I then used the blade of the kunai to cut my hair. I then used a substitution technique.

I heard the girl growl in protest and I reappeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

I looked at the pink locks that were scattered on the ground, my head band was on top of the pink locks.

"YOU BITCH!" Ami cried.

"Shut up." I ordered and glared at the three of them.

Their eyes widened a fraction and I again forced chakra into my fists. "CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH! SHANNARO!" I cried and punched the ground.

I was expecting the ground to crack up like it had when I was training with Sasuki but instead the ground was still. Something stopped it.

The man with the metal plating his arms had his arms out and a high pitch entered my ears. I cried out.

It was painful, the ringing wouldn't stop.

The man then choked me and slammed me onto the ground, a loud thud was heard and I groaned.

He then hit me everywhere he could reach. He then jumped back and I coughed up blood, I felt tears sting at my eyes from the pain.

My body was sore all over and I wanted to cry but I knew that I had to keep on protecting Naruto and Sasuke.

I then heard someone emerge from the bushes. "Sakura!" The voice yelled and I looked over to see Sasuki, Shun and Daisuke.

Sasuki seemed worried but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

I looked over and saw Sasuke stand up, dark purple chakra swirled around him and he grinned at the Sound-nin.

The marks that had appeared on the last mission crawled up his skin and his eyes were glowing red because of his Sharingan.

"This power..." He whispered and looked down at his hands. A sick smirk made it's way onto his face.

He then looked at me, the smirk gone again.

"Sa-ku-ra... Who did this to you...?" He asked.

I shivered.

It was silent in the clearing, until the boy who attacked me spoke up. "I did," He stated and smirked. "You have a problem with that?"

Sasuke smirked sadistcally and within seconds, the boy had his arms gripped in Sasuke's hands and his knee lodged into the Sound-nin's back.

"You like these arms... Don't you?" He asked and the boy began begging.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "You hurt something that belongs to me..." He whispered and then a sickening crack was heard across the clearing. It's echo still evident in the air.

Sasuke threw away the boy as if he was nothing and then looked at the short man and the girl. "You both are next..." He snickered and slowly walked up to them.

I stood up and ran towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Stop!" I cried and hugged him from behind.

"Please... Stop..." I whispered and frantically looked into the red eyes that were watching me.

Sasuke's marks then disappeared from his face and arms and his eyes became the usual cold onyx.

He let out a deep breath and collapsed onto the ground, since I was holding onto him, I collapsed onto him.

I blushed.

Sasuke flipped us both over so he was on top. His eyes became that of the Sharingan and he looked over at the Sound-nins.

"We... We will give you our scroll..." The girl whispered and rolled the scroll towards us.

Sasuke took it into his hand and looked down at me with hypnotic red eyes.

The Sound-nin then took their injured teammate and disappeared.

I looked at Sasuki, Shun and Daisuke, their expressions were shock and I was guessing that mine was the same.

I then felt Sasuke's warm fingers touch my face, his fingers then fingered through my locks.

"You cut it...?" He murmured and I nodded.

"I had to..." I whispered. He nodded and then picked us both up.

"Errr... Guys, what happened?" I looked over and saw the loud mouth blonde rubbing his eyes.

"And why is Sakura-chan's hair so short?"

"I'll tell you later, dobe." Sasuke said with a sigh and then looked at Sasuki.

They both then nodded at eachother.

"We have our final scroll," Sasuki said and showed the Heaven and Earth scroll.

"Same, we should travel together." Sasuke said and then looked down at me for a moment.

Sasuke then sat up and brushed himself off before grabbing me and lifting me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked and then brushed a stray strand of hair away from my eyes.

"H-hai!" I stuttered.

"Sakura, do you want me to even your hair?" Sasuki asked and pulled out a purple kunai.

I nodded and walked over to her. "Just crouch on the ground."

I crouched and heard the sound of her cutting my hair.

A few minutes later, "There," She said and rubbed my back.

"We should get going," Sasuke said.

I sat up and walked to stand beside Sasuke. He looked at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Come on," Daisuke said and Sasuke and Daisuke exchanged glares.

"What!?" Daisuke snarled.

Sasuke glared at him, "What are you looking at?" Sasuke muttered and his eyes bled red for a moment.

"Calm down..." I said and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Sasuke let out a groan and blinked out of his Sharingan.

"We need to get to the tower," Sasuki said.

Everyone nodded and we all headed towards the destination of the tower.

* * *

**And there we have it...**

**Sasuke: Be happy that someone reviewed to save you Niko.**

**Niko: Haha! Not funny.**

**Sasuki: You guys are both pissing me off.**

**Daisuke: Shut up.**

**Niko: Nope,**

**Sasuki: *sigh***

**Sakura: Oh godd... *looks at calender***

**Sasuke: Hn?**

**Sakura: *points at a day on the calender***

**Sasuke: Ohhh...**

**Sakura: That means...**

**Naruto: Dattebayo~!**

**Sakura: ?**

**Everyone other than Sakura and Naruto: "-.-**

**Niko: Anyways, RnR or I'll make Sasuke and Menma/Manma go after you! HAHAHA!**


	18. Hall of Fame

**~CHAPTER 18~**

**Hall of Fame ~ The Script**

_Yeah you can be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_You can beat the world, you can beat the war_

_You can go to god go banging on his door..._

**_AN: Well... I have no fucking idea how many more chapters I have left but uh... I have lots um... Plannned? Yeah!_**

**_Disclaimers: Me no own Naruto, you no sue. _****_I don't own Hall of Fame even if I wished upon a star!_**

* * *

"Sakura." I muttered and glanced over at Sakura.

She looked up at me and tilted her head. "Hm?"

"We're nearly there..." I stated and looked up at the tower looming over us.

"Hn," Daisuke grunted and let out a deep breath.

I looked around and noticed that something wasn't right, I looked at Sasuki and Daisuke and their eyes were scanning around looking for something. Maybe they noticed it as well.

A hissing noise was heard and Naruto looked around worriedly. "Err... Teme? Did we uh... upset anyone?" The Dobe asked and bit his thumb.

I shrugged and then an explosion was heard, three Sound-nin then appeared directly in front of us.

"Not again..." Daisuke sighed, I arched an eyebrow his way.

He smirked, "Uchiha, you really are slow now aren't you?" He muttered lowly and I growled.

"Enough." Sasuki snapped and glared at the both of us.

"What do we have here..." The leader murmured. He had silver hair and looked in his twenties, he wore glasses and fiddled with them.

I visibly smirked at him, "So you're trying to become a genin, right?" I said with a snicker.

"Naya," He motioned to the woman in the group. She had light blue hair with bright gold eyes. "Mm?" She responded and he smirked.

"Could you get Uchiha-kun?" He whispered and she nodded.

Naya lunged at Sasuke and this earned the female a kick in the stomach. "HEY!" Sasuki snarled and used her monstrous strength to knock the woman back a few feet. She then did a few handsigns and yelled out, "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire no Jutsu!"

The fire came out a bright blue like usual however sparks were also present in the fire.

"What the hell is that...?" The silver haired man said and practically used Naya as a shield.

She cried out in pain, he then threw her to the side.

Her hair was burnt and blood poured down from her head. Her eyes were emotionless and I glared up at the silver haired man.

"What the fuck four-eyes!?" Naruto snarled and I felt dark chakra in the air, I looked at Naruto and his eyes were glowing red.

"Flamala..." Daisuke murmured and closed his eyes for a moment, he cupped his wrist and flames swirled in his palm.

He threw his hand back and then charged at the silver haired man, "DIE!" He snarled and pushed the flaming ball into his chest.

However, the man disappeared in smoke.

The other female shivered noticably. "W... What...?" She whispered and pointed at Daisuke.

Golden sparks danced on her finger tips, she closed her eyes and when they opened they were golden.

"This should be enough..." She murmured and bit her other thumb. Blood trickled onto the ground and we were then surrounded in a dark cloud.

* * *

_Sasuki Pov_

"What the hell...?" I murmured and held onto Shun.

_**'This is a Genjutsu I believe...'**_Sasuke sighed.

_'When did you figure that out?' _I asked and he became silent.

I switched on my Sharingan and we were indeed in a Genjutsu.

"Shun, Daisuke, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto..." Kabuto whispered.

"The fuck?" Naruto muttered and let out a groan.

"Do you know what's happening... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmured and she looked at Sasuke for an answer. He shrugged, obviously he didn't know what was happening.

"Genjutsu." Daisuke muttered and let out groan. He looked down and in an instant, the Genjutsu was dispelled.

"What the hell?" The woman murmured and appeared in front of Daisuke.

His eyes widened a fraction and he seemed to have noticed something. "You... You're... But how can...?" He stuttered.

She blinked, he blinked also. "Neayan?" He murmured and the woman nodded.

"Kabuto-san, we should just leave these kids." She whispered into the air.

"Hmph, why?" Kabuto asked and reappeared next to her.

She pointed at Daisuke, "He seems like..." She then glanced at Sasuke who glared straight back.

"I know, leader-sama has told us this." Kabuto said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He looked annoyed.

"Daisuke-kun, am I correct?" Kabuto said and glanced at the auburn haired Uchiha. "Aa." He nodded.

Within seconds, a kunai was used to slice Daisuke's left eye. He collapsed, "Shit...! That motherfuckin'-" He was interupted by getting kicked back.

He held onto his injured eye and blooded seeped out of his hand. His other eye was squeezed shut, I ran towards him and laid a hand on his back.

"I'll try to heal your eye in a second..." I whispered in his ear. He nodded but let out a string of curses.

Neayan then glared at Kabuto, "If he is one of them... WHY TAKE HIS EYE!?" She snarled and glared at the man.

"Leader-sama requested it." He said simply and then smirked.

_**'I am totally going to kill Kabuto when I can!' **_Sasuke screeched and I let out a groan.

_'How the hell can you kill him!? You're in my God damn head!' _I snapped.

**_'I can make ways of me being able to kill that bastard...'_**He said with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the present Sasuke, his red eyes narrowed at what Kabuto did.

"Why take his eyes, they aren't even valuable." Sasuke bit out.

Kabuto smirked at him, "You're not that bright are you, Sasuke-kun. Daisuke's eyes are rather valuable..." He murmured.

"Fire Style: Blow Away!" I cried and quickly did the handsigns, I took in a deep breath of air and blew extremly hot air at them. They dodged it.

"Bastard." I muttered and let go of Daisuke to lunge but was stopped by Sasuke.

"That wouldn't be very smart." He sighed and let go of me.

I shook him off and glared. "I need to destroy him...!" I snarled and continued my glare.

"Aa, perhaps." He said and glared at Kabuto. "But I need to test myself." He said with a sigh.

"Test yourself?" Mom murmured. "Aa." Sasuke nodded.

He then lunged at Kabuto, his eyes shining a brilliant red and spinning violently.

He kicked the woman in the stomach which caused her to hit her head against a tree because of the force.

"I think you should say sorry." Kabuto said and smirked.

Sasuke smirked right back. "Nope," He said.

Sasuke threw kunai which had strings on them and caught Kabuto against a tree.

"Fire Style," He did the handsigns, "FIREBALL JUSTU!"

The large fireball was barely dodged by Kabuto, "Maybe I should see you later. Good day." He said and then disappeared in smoke.

"What the hell was that!?" I yelled at Sasuke and he shrugged.

"You didn't exactly test yourself now did you!?" I snapped back and glared at him in the eye.

He shrugged again and then looked at Sakura, she was now watching over Daisuke and gently using her chakra to soothe him which was working since no more cursing was heard from his end.

"We better get your brother to the tower." Sasuke stated emotionlessly and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked and then yelled, "FUCK YOU TEME!"

Sasuke smirked back at him, "Hn, dobe."

He then continued on his way. "Will Daisuke be okay?" Sakura asked and looked up at me.

"Yeah, he just might only have one eye." I said with a sigh.

I touched his shoulder and he stood up still covering his eye. "C'mon, we need to get out of here." Naruto said and grinned at Daisuke who glared back with his right eye.

_**'Daisuke won't be able to use Susano'o...'**_Sasuke said and I nodded at him, I knew that you needed two Mangekyou eyes to use Susano'o and I can already tell that Daisuke knows that as well. He probably will tell me about it when we're out of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's hearing range.

* * *

**Unexpected? Tell me about it in your review but no flames.**

**Sasuke: The hell!?**

**Me: What!?**

**Sasuke: Why did you make Daisuke lose his eye, now he's gonna wear his headband like Kakashi!**

**Me: First of all, I chose that he would lose his eye and second, I'd have to give him a mask and since he looks like you it would be a total waste.**

**Sasuke: What do you mean 'he looks like you'?**

**Me: He has your eyes and your hairstyle, other than his hair is auburn.**

**Sasuke: Oh.**

**Sakura: I didn't say much this chapter...**

**Naruto: I barely ever say anything...**

**Me: FINE! I'll try and let you guys talk more and Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yeah?**

**Me: I think I might have some NaruHina moments soon...**

**Naruto: Really...?**

**Me: What? You like her, it said so in chapter 700 of Naruto manga.**

**Naruto: Oh.**

**Sasuke: There's no 700th chapter, dobe.**

**Naruto: Shut up.**

**Me: Both of you shut up! Have an awesome day!**


	19. Lost In The Echo

_**~CHAPTER 19~**_

**Lost In The Echo ~ Linkin Park**

_In these promises broken  
Deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last lie I can see through  
This time I finally let you  
Go, go, go._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, You no sue~**

**Me also no own Linkin Park or Lost In The Echo~**

* * *

**AN: Ha! I have The Script's newest album and Linkin Park's as well. Ahem, off topic... Hehe.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, you're off topic**

**Me: Geez, I know**

**Sakura: Don't worry~**

**Sasuke: *sigh***

**Me: "-.- ON WITH THE STORY~**

* * *

_Daisuke's POV_

"Oh, I'm gonna get revenge on that bastard!" I yelled at Sasuki who sighed.

We finally got to the tower and Iruka met us there and congratulated us.

Someone decided to finally get me a medic and try to heal my eye and apparently it cannot be healed.

"If you get revenge, you'll look like you know who." She muttered and closed her eyes.

"Fuck it, I don't fucking care. He'll pay for that!" I snarled. Sasuki face palmed, we were in a hospital room.

Shun was beside Sasuki holding her hand, "I heard that Sasuke is going to be training with Kakashi." He said.

"Aa," I nodded and closed my eye.

Sasuki crouched beside me and gently touched the bandage that was on my left eye, I felt the tingle of her chakra and took a deep breath. It was uncomfortable for anyone to touch my eyes, it didn't feel right.

She dropped her hand noticing my hesitation in allowing her to try and help out my eye. "You know that you can't use Susano'o, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"It's annoying," I murmured and closed my eye again, I leaned back and then glared at the door. "Am I able to do the one on one competion?"

Sasuki looked at Shun and shrugged, "It depends."

I let out a low growl and Shun cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I muttered and glared.

"Nothing asshole." He grumbled and looked away. "Maybe I should rip out your eye..." I said and smirked.

Sasuki blinked and then glared at me, "No fucking way in hell." She snarled.

I blinked myself, "Is your Curse Mark annoying you?" I said to change the subject.

She tilted her head in confusion, "No, why?"

"I was just asking,"

"Oh,"

"Hn," We both grunted.

Shun blinked and then muttered something like, "Damn Uchihas."

"What's with you and the 'U' clan?" Sasuki asked and Shun looked at her like she was crazy.

"'U' clan?" He murmured.

"Aa, Uchiha clan." She whispered lowly.

"Oh," He murmured and then looked away. "Gomenosai..."

She nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"C'mon, we need to train and I don't think Minato will want to train later." She said and got up.

I glared at her, "That's un-fucking-fair." I said and glared.

"Aa," She smirked, "You would've done the exact same."

"Aa, touché," I murmured and let out a groan.

She smirked and her and Shun walked out. "Oh, fuck my life."

* * *

_Sasuki's POV_

"Daisuke seems pissed," Shun noted and I smiled at him.

I then let the smile fade, "Who wouldn't be? He did have his rare as eye destroyed by Kabuto."

He shrugged and then let out a groan, "He's an ass you know that?"

"Aa, I know." I said and grinned, I reached down to hold his hand and he pushed me against the building we were walking past.

"What the hell?" I murmured and gazed into his eyes, he grinned.

I then heard whistling from behind us and Naruto and Mom were walking towards us. "Hey Sasuki, Shun!" Naruto yelled.

I smirked at him and Shun leant down to kiss me, "Ooooohhhhh!" Naruto cried and I smiled against Shun's lips.

Mom giggled.

Shun stopped to get a breath and pushed my arms above my head, he chuckled and I smirked at him.

"C'mon, we needa eat!" Naruto cried and Shun grinned.

He let me go and my arms dropped to my sides.

"Yeah," Shun murmured and held my hand again and his fingers laced through my own.

"Where to?" Sasuki asked as we began walking.

Naruto grinned and Shun grinned as well, "RAMEN!" They both yelled and Mom and I sweat dropped.

"Err... What about barbeque?" I asked and Shun and Naruto shook their heads.

"Let's just get ramen." Mom said to stop all of us from getting into a fight.

"Aa, okay." I nodded and then we headed towards Ichiraku's Ramen.

_**S**Oo**X**oO**S**_

Naruto slurped down his fifth bowl of ramen and grinned at us all, Mom and I had only had one bowl and Shun had four.

_**'God... The Dobe's boy caught his ramen habits,'** _Sasuke said with a sigh.

_'Oh well, it's not that bad.' _I said and grinned at him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A stuttery voice said from behind us and I smiled.

"Yeah?" Naruto said and turned around to face the Hyuuga Heir.

"C-can I join y-you?" She whispered. He grinned and got off of his bar stool and motioned for Hinata to sit on it.

"Sure thing, Hinata-chan." He said and scratched the back of his head nervously. I looked at Shun and he rolled his eyes, Mom had a smile on her face as she watched the pair.

"I-I don't w-want to be a n-nuisance... I c-can stand." The shy girl murmured to her life long crush.

"No, here." He pointed at his chair and she murmured a, "Arigatou." And sat down.

Naruto grinned and stood beside her.

"Weren't we meant to do training?" Shun asked and I scratched my head. "No, I just wanted to tease Daisuke." I said and heard Naruto let out a laugh.

"Nice one, Sasuki." He said and did his signiture thumbs up.

"I know," I said and smirked at him. He grinned back.

"Anyways, Sasuki, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan... Guess what?" Naruto muttered.

"Hn?" I grunted and he grinned.

"I get to go with one of the legendary-sannin and do some training, Kakashi-sensei talked to him. He said that he'll try and teach me a few moves so I can do the Chuunin Exams better." Naruto said and grinned.

I could already tell that this was probably the well known man named, Jiraiya.

**S**_Oo**X**oO**S**_

_Sasuke's POV **(AN: This is a few days after the Forest of Death and he's with KaKa-sensei...)**_

"Sasuke, give up on your revenge," Kakashi said out of nowhere and I looked at him.

"Nani?" I questioned and my eyes narrowed.

He sighed and closed his visible eye. "It'll destroy you," He said simply.

I clenched my fists, "Shut up, how the hell do you know what I'm going through!?" I snarled and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He glared at me, "I understand because I saw a teammate of mine die right in front of me." He said and closed his eye.

"How do you think I got the Sharingan, Sasuke?" He asked.

I shrugged, I didn't really care.

Kakashi could tell that. But he continued on anyways, "Obito Uchiha gave me this eye, he wanted me to save my teammate, Rin. Obito paid the price because he died that day, he gave me his clan's Kekkei Genkai and he was actually disgraced across the whole Uchiha clan, he let an outsider like me have his gift eye." He said.

"I actually lost my whole family!" I barked.

"I lost my mother, she died in the war and my father commited suicide." He sighed. My eyes widened and I couldn't speak anymore, this man... He understands pain, losing his teammates as well as his family? If Sakura or even Naruto died... I wouldn't know what to do.

"I'll teach you a new technique," Kakashi said. I blinked, did he just change the subject.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts and then let out a "Hn."

He nodded and smirked, he then cupped his hand and a shrieking noise was heard. His hand then was coated in electricity, it was rather pretty.

"This is Lightning Blade," He said and then let the chakra fade away.

He then looked at me, "I think you'll be able to learn it." I nodded and then we began my training to learn Kakashi's Lightning Blade.

* * *

**Sakura: Nanananana drugs gimme d- **

**Sasuke: Jesus Christ Sak, why are you singing My Chemical Romance.**

**Sakura: *Shrugs***

**Naruto: Fuuuuck... Thankyou NiKo.**

**NiKo: You're welcomez...!**

**Naruto: Uh huh!**

**Sakura: Hahahahahahahaha!**

**Sasuke: The fuck!?**

**NiKo: So...**

**Sakura: Hm?**

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT!**

**Sakura: What the hell!?**

**NiKo: Dattebayo~**

**Naruto: HEY! THAT'S MY CATCH PHRASE! BELIEVE IT!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Sakura: JUST SHUT UP!**

**Everyone other than Sakura: "-_-**


	20. Whataya Want From Me?

**CHAPTER 20 **

* * *

**Whataya Want From Me ~ Adam Lambert**

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away_

_Oh once upon a time, I didn't even try_

_But now... Here we are_

_So whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden... Maybe I should wish upon a star? Lol**

**I also don't own Adam Lambert or Whataya Want From Me...**

* * *

**AN: I seriously can't believe this, this is the 20th chapter of Arigatou... I am totally proud of myself and thanks to all of those that have supported me and have reviewed, you all know who you are :D **

**Sakura: And even Sasuke is happy about it as well.**

**Sasuke: I wouldn't care if this was the fiftieth chapter, lots of writers have done 20 chapters in their stories.**

**NiKo: This is my first 20th chapter, so shut-up teme.**

**Naruto: Nice.**

**Molly(NiKo's Inner): Thanks Naruto! *high five***

**NiKo: Since when did I let you out?**

**Molly: Since now bitch.**

**Sasuke's Inner: Haha, you got called a b-i-t-c-h~**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Sakura: Sasuke has an inner?**

**Sasuke's Inner: No shit, by the way you're EXTREMELY hotttt...**

**Sasuke: SHUT THE MOTHER FUDGER UP!**

**NiKo: Hehe this got out of hand "o.O**

**Molly: On with zhe story~**

* * *

_Naruto POV_

"Hehehe..." I heard some chuckling behind a bush, I was meant to have met Jiraiya here but he was a no-show. I sighed.

I looked over the bush and blinked, there was a man who was looking at a group of girls. He was writing down stuff and I just sweat dropped.

"Why are you here, boy?" He asked, he looked behind and he had long white hair and a wart on his nose.

I groaned and sweat dropped again, "I'm looking for someone." I said and he raised an eye brow. "Aa, what's his name?" He asked.

"Jiraiya." I said simply and his expression turned into a full on grin, "I'm Jiraiya," He said and then held his hand out.

I shaked his hand and he smirked, "So, you're Naruto Uzamaki... Hm..." He then pondered about something for a while.

"You remind me of one of my apprentices, you know that?" He asked and I shrugged. "I haven't met him so I don't exactly know," I muttered.

"Okay, come with me then." Jiraiya said and led me off into a clearing.

"Why are we here?" I asked as we got to the clearing. "I want to figure out what your chakra type is," He muttered.

I nodded and then crossed my arms, "Can't I just learn something that'll actually be helpful?" I said with a groan.

"If you use moves that match your chakra type, they'll be much more powerful." Jiraiya said and I frowned.

"All you have to do is hold this leaf," He said and handed me a leaf that ironically fell into his hand.

He took my hand and placed it onto it. "Use your chakra and focus it on your left hand." He said and I nodded.

I did that and wind circled around the leaf and cut it. "HUH!?" I cried out and blinked.

"Aa, wind chakra it is." He said. I nodded and thought how shit wind is, all it does it blow.

"This is really shit, I won't be able to beat anyone with this chakra." I said and glared at the man. "Why didn't I get something cool like fire or lightning?" I asked and then he burst out laughing.

"You're an idiot boy, wind can repel fire and even make it stronger, you could be that Uchiha boy if you get good at it." He said and my eyes widened in realization.

"Well, get to training me perrvy sage!" He yelled. He rollled his eyes, "Pervvy sage huh?" He said and his eyes narrowed to slits, he then burst out laughing... Again.

"Nice nickname, blondie!" He said and then began cackling even louder.

My mouth was now on the ground, "Okay, I'll try to train you. Come at me." He ordered and got into a stance. I blinked and charged at him, he easily caught me and threw me back.

"HEY! WHAT CHEAP TRICK WAS THAT!?" I yelled and Jiraiya sweat dropped, he then glared.

"HURRY UP AND COME AT ME! I WON'T WAIT HERE ALL DAY FOR YOUR ASS!" He yelled and I sweat dropped.

I then reached for a kunai and then charged at him, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I cried and he blinked.

"You know that?" He murmured and used a substitution jutsu, "Bastard!" I yelled.

"Hah," He was behind, I jumped back and glared, my shadow clones disappeared and he smirked. "What are you going to do now?" He asked and I smirked.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" I yelled and threw the large shuriken at him.

"Aw crap." Jiraiya muttered and he again used a substitution jutsu.

"Fuck!" I snarled and he sighed, "Is that all you got?" He asked and once again I glared.

I stopped my attacks and actually though of how I could hit him, maybe I could make a clone and then appear from behind. Or I could use Sexy No Jutsu... Hehehe.

I did a few handsigns and turned into a beautiful **(and naked) **girl, Jirayia instantly had a nose bleed. "W...Whoa!" He cried and then fainted, I sweat dropped and changed back to my normal self.

"Okay, I'll teach you how to do moves if you teach me _that_," Jiraiya said and I nodded.

He grinned, "Well, when do you need to go back for the one-on-one matches?" He asked. "A week," I said and he nodded. "Well we better get started," He said and walked off, I followed from behind him.

* * *

_Sasuki's POV_

"Again," Daisuke said and once again tried to dodge Minato, to no evail however.

Shun's father Naruto, was trying to teach Shun Sage Mode. Shun was getting there but not at an extremely fast pace.

I was trying to better my Lightning and Firestyle jutsus. "Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled and the blue flames whacked against the sad looking tree.

"Hah," I said with a smirk, it was getting more powerful but not at a quick enough pace. "What about Bijuu mode?" I heard Shun say and I looked over.

Naruto raised a brow and sighed, "I can't teach you that, even though you have some of Kurama's power in you doesn't mean I can teach you this." He said with a sigh.

Shun's eyes widened and then he frowned, "But I could try-" Naruto gripped his shoulders. "You can't." He said and Shun pushed him away.

"Why don't you let me try!? You don't know whether or not I could." He snarled and I used Flickering Flames to transport myself to them, I pushed against Shun's chest.

"Enough," I said and Shun kept on saying insults to his father, "What about Sasuke Uchiha, obviously you weren't strong enough to bring him back with that jutsu, maybe it's not even worth being learnt." Shun spat out and his eyes glowed red.

Minato appeared beside us as well as Daisuke, Daisuke was smirking and I glared at him and he looked down. "You don't know anything about that Shun," Naruto said calmly, yet I could tell that he was frustrated with his son. "Daisuke, Sasuki, we should leave." Minato said with a groan and I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving," I said and glared at Minato who just shrugged for his response.

Daisuke disappeared in dust and I sweat dropped, "Dobe." I heard someone say from behind me, I saw Sasuke, his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Hn, you shouldn't talk about things you don't know Uzamaki." He said, his eyes were red and I could tell that he was pissed off. "Tch, shut up." Shun muttered and looked away, "I'm leaving, see ya Sasuki." Shun said and disappeared in dust.

"Sorry, teme." Naruto said and looked away, "Hn." Sasuke grunted and then glanced towards me.

"Hn, I'll help you out with Lightning and Fire style." Sasuke said and lead me away from Minato and Naruto.

He then looked at me when he was sure we were far enough so that Naruto and his father couldn't hear. "What's with Shun?" He asked and looked back at me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, something seems to be bothering him... Maybe Daisuke said something again." I said and when I thought about it I guess that could be right. My eyes flicked over Sasuke, he was annoyed, I could tell that much, he was breathing in deeply and seemed agaitated over something. "What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"I think that my younger self-will be leaving much earlier than I did," Sasuke said and I nodded.

"You also got the Curse Mark earlier so I guess that's a possibility." I said and he nodded.

I then let out a groan, "I wonder if you'll say the same phrase to Mom," I said and looked at Sasuke for an answer but his face became blank and I instantly regretted saying that to him as it must have been the most hurtful words he had ever said to her but then again he did try to kill her, twice.

"Sasuke, why did you even thank Mom?" I asked. He blinked and then let out a low breath. "I was thanking her for loving me... I thought I couldn't be loved, I also knew that she could fill my heart instead of the darkness... Yet I cared too much about my revenge against Itachi." He said with a groan.

Sasuke closed his eyes again and he groaned, "When I killed Itachi... I wanted revenge against the Leaf because of what they did to my family, I killed Danzou and Sakura appeared out of nowhere," Sasuke smiled sadly, "She said she wanted to join me but it turns out that she wanted to kill me and she could have, the kunai's blade was against my back but she couldn't do it. I was confused, she said that she loved me and yet... She wanted to kill me, so in return I tried to kill her. Naruto showed up and saved her from myself..." Sasuke whispered the last few words.

I blinked, "You... You know she wanted to stop your darkness, right? She gave up on you because of the man you had become." I said and Sasuke just nodded before disappearing. I had never thought that Sasuke would have said that to me, I didn't think he liked me enough to say that. I know that I am his daughter and I actually understand that stuff and Mom had told me a little about Sasuke and she even allowed Kakashi to train me with similiar ninjutsu that was either from the Uchiha clan or created by Sasuke himself when I went away for a year or so.

What I don't understand is why Sasuke went to Orochimaru, out of people why choose him? He wanted Sasuke's body and he even seemed like a pedophile. Daisuke had told me a little about his time with Orochimaru and the whole reason that he was even with the snake bastard was because Kabuto had come and taken Daisuke from Mom when he was sleeping.

It was believed that Daisuke was captured to either lure Sasuke to him or even use Daisuke as his host however, Orochimaru had become bonded with Daisuke and pretty much taught him everything he knows. When Daisuke met that girl, he instantly liked her and the emotion had even turned to love but his closest friend killed the girl and Daisuke wanted revenge. When Daisuke had completed his revenge, he gained the Mangekyou Sharingan as he killed someone who he was bonded with.

Daisuke still doesn't know why his best friend killed the girl.

_'You okay?' _I asked Sasuke and I didn't get an answer, that was expected I guess.

* * *

**There you have it, a little more in detail about Daisuke and even a little about Sasuke. Hope you enjoyed~**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Daisuke: Hn...**

**Sasuki: Hn...**

**Itachi: Hn...**

**Sakura: DAMN UCHIHAS!**

**NiKo: I know... **


	21. Lose Yourself

**CHAPTER 21**

* * *

**_Lose Yourself ~ EMIN3M_**

_Yo, his palms are sweaty  
__Knees weak, arms are heavy  
__There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
__He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs  
__But he keeps on forgetting  
__What he wrote down the whole crowd goes so loud  
__He opens him mouth but the words won't come out  
__He choking now, everybody's joking now  
__The clock's run out, time's over  
Blough!_

**_DISCLAMIER: ME NO OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN THE STORY LINE, ME NO OWN LYRICS EITHER SO NO SUEING THE 13-YEAR-OLD, SERIOUSLY THAT WOULDN'T BE COOL. IMAGINE ME GETTING SUED -.- LML_**

* * *

**_Sakura: So... How are you all?  
_****_Sasuke: I feel- Ah, ah, ah ACHOO!  
_****_Sakura: Did Sasuke-kun just sneeze?  
_****_Sasuke: N-ACHOO!  
_****_Sakura: *giggle*  
_****_Sasuke: *glare*  
_****_Sakura: *laugh*  
_****_Sasuke: *eyes turn into Mangekyou Sharingan*  
_****_Sakura: *falls on the ground laughing*  
_****_Sasuke: *smirks and lands on top of her*  
_****_Sakura: Eeek!  
_****_Sasuke: You practically begged for that *ravishes her body o.O*  
_****_~A few hours later~  
_****_NiKo: Sas- *sees Sakura and Sasuke-kun naked on the floor* xD *fangirl squeal and then faints*  
_****_Sakura and Sasuke: "-.-_**

**_Naruto and Hinata: "o.O_**

* * *

_~Sasuki's POV~_

I glanced over at Shun. "Have Naruto and Sasuke returned yet?" I asked and he shook his head. The Chuunin Exams were now up to the one-on-one matches and I was actually excited.

The announcer looked sickly however he had a jacket that showed that he was a shinobi, he was either a Chuunin or a Jounin. His headband sparkled gently in the sunlight, I smiled and stretched. I wanted to fight Daisuke and Shun but we talked earlier and we all know that we can't use our true abilities. Meaning I cannot use Lightning Style or my Sharingan, Daisuke can't use his Mangekyou Sharingan. Which also means he can't use Inferno Style or Blaze Style **(AN: Inferno Style and Blaze Style is usable by Sasuke and Itachi... Well, that's what I heard so I have put it in since that's what I know or might now lol)**, Shun can't use Rasengan, or anything to do with Rasengan, including Rasenshuriken, he also can't access Sage Mode or use the Kyuubi's chakra that he had gained from his father when Hinata had fallen pregnant with him. We all had a spar together a day ago so that we could use our abilities freely, and I almost forgot that I'm not allowed to access my Curse Mark either... Well, I never go into much anyway.

"We shall begin," He said and the screen on the wall brightened up. Some names appeared on the board and the shinobi pressed a red button on the remote that he was holding. "Before we begin, we have a few rules." He said and it seemed nobody was listening but I watched the man. "The first rule is when I say 'stop' I mean stop, second rule is no using S-ranked jutsu. But I presume that none of you know any of those." I coughed and smirked, so did Daisuke and Shun. I could also tell that future Sasuke was smirking as well.

"Third rule is go at the opposition with the want to kill and the fourth and final rule is, if you have had enough, quit." He said and everyone snorted at that. I already knew that nobody would quit so I just watched with a smug expression. Daisuke rolled his eyes and Shun smirked. I glanced over at the screen and two Konoha-nin's names showed. The shinobi looked at the wall and sighed, "Hinata Hyuuga versus Neji Hyuuga."

Shun took a deep breath and I could tell that he was already annoyed with his uncle. "Bastard," He muttered under his breath as we glanced over at a smirking Neji. TenTen seemed shocked with her eyes wide and Lee shook his head, "Hn." I grunted and looked down. Mom had told me that Hinata had been badly hurt by Neji, I glanced down at Hinata who looked really, really scared. "...Hn..." Daisuke grunted. I could tell that he was also worried about Hinata, even though he wouldn't show it.

The cool thing about being an Uchiha, you can understand eachotherwith 'grunt language' that's what all the outsiders call it, namely one, Suigetsu. I can understand Daisuke, Itachi and Sasuke. And they're all annoying to try and figure out what they're saying, unless you're me. I know that when mom had talked about Sasuke, she often couldn't figure out what he was saying with his 'hn's and 'aa's. She got annoyed with me as well.

_**'She actually had a go at me earlier about that.' **_Future Sasuke said with a sigh. _'What did she say?' _I asked and Sasuke groaned. _**'She called me an Uchiha bastard that seriously needs to get his emotions in check and learn how to speak English.' **_He muttered. _'Nice one Sasuke.' _I said back to him and heard a groan.

I looked down on the field and both of the Hyyugas were now facing eachother, _'Get Itachi to do that Genjutsu that allows me to use my Sharingan.'_ I ordered Sasuke and I could tell that he was getting annoyed with me because of that. **_'I can do that as well,' _**He said with a groan.

I then felt the jutsu enter my eyes, the coldness shocked me. I looked around and then Sasuke uttered a 'done' and I switched on my Sharingan. Neji dodged Twin Lion fists with his 8 Palms Rotation, I let out a strangled growl. Neji was playing with her, I could tell. He was barely using any chakra with his rotations, they were made to be weak on purpose. He was making himself last longer so that he could easily hurt her more and it would also weaken her.

He may also use a jutsu that is well known in the Hyuuga clan to keep her awake and consious and still be able to hurt her easily. Shun knows this as well, he reached down and held my hand and gently brushed my knuckles with his thumb. His chakra flared slightly when Neji used a more powerful 8 Palms Rotation.

* * *

_~Hinata's POV~_

Damnit, this'll hurt. I jumped back and barely avoided 8 Palms Rotation. I activated my Byakugan and lunged at him with the hope of getting him with Twin Lion Fists, yet he easily dodged.

"Protective 8 Palms Rotation!" I yelled and did extremely fast movements, "You really think that weak-ass move will him me, Hinata-_sama_." He said with such poison on his tongue that I flinched. "Why are you doing this, Neji-san!" I yelled as loud as I could.

He began chuckling and his pearly white eyes turned into that of the Byakugan. "Because my father went to save your weak ass, he died instead of your father who deserved to die. He treated the branch members as if they were nothing, my uncle, your father was the one who should have died along with you. You are too weak to be the heir of the Hyuuga clan." He said with annoyance. I looked around and closed my eyes.

"When I become head of the Hyuuga-" He interupted me and threw a few kunai my way. "As if a weakling like you will become the head of the Hyuuga clan, you deserve to die. And I will be the one who kills you." He said and did a much more powerful jutsu that I didn't know, my body became numb yet I felt pain and I fell to the ground. Everyone went silent. "I should finish you off, but it'll be better if you live with this burden of being weak." Those were the last words that I heard before I fell into the dark void of nothingness.

* * *

_~Sasuki's POV~ _

"Shun!" I yelled and the brown haired boy snarled and I felt the dark chakra of the Kyuubi. "FUCKING CUNT!" He yelled into the air and a few shinobi came and took him away. I knew that they were going to throw him in a cell to try and calm him but I know that he won't be calmed easily. I then felt Naruto's chakra flare, so he had just arrived.

I looked to the direction of his chakra and his eyes glowed red of the Kyuubi, I could tell that he was pissed. "Calm down Naruto!" Mom yelled and Naruto didn't even look her way. His eyes were fixed on Hinata. His angry eyes then gazed towards Neji, I could tell that he wanted revenge against that Hyuuga. "He'll get it one day." Naruto snarled and then glared at mom and me. "Get down there and heal her." He ordered and I could tell that I better listen and I stood up.

"Calm down Naruto." I said and he merely grunted. I jumped over a couple of rows of seats and mom did the same. "I can't believe that Neji would do that." Mom said and shook her head. I could tell that she was also angered and TenTen jumped down with us. "Will she be alright?" She asked and I shrugged. I really didn't know.

We finally got to her and I used my chakra to soothe her and get her to wake up, her eyes fluttered open and mom began her work with chakra restoration I only had taught her a few days ago. "TenTen could you get a stretcher?" I asked and the girl nodded before summoning all of her weapons and in the pile of weapons was a stretcher. "I thought you were only good with weapon summoning." I murmured with a sigh. She shrugged and closed her eyes, "I can talk to Neji-kun if you want." She muttered and I shook my head.

"That won't be a good idea as Neji is probably really pissed off at the moment." I said and she merely nodded in return. "Hinata," I said and looked towards her.

"When you feel better, go and talk to Naruto. He is really angered by Neji at the moment." I said. I looked over to where Neji was and I saw a group of Chuunin taking him away. "Okay, this battle is won by Neji Hyuuga." The announcing shinobi muttered into the microphone. Everybody was still quiet and I could tell that many people might be angry with Neji for this incident.

"Okay, onto the next draw." He said as we took Hinata into the medic area. A brown haired medic with calm golden eyes took Hinata and laid her onto the bed. "Thankyou, Sasuki Taraa." The medic said and began her work on the Hyuuga.

TenTen, mom and I walked out of the room back into the stadium and the next match had begun. It was Daisuke versus Lee. It was actually pretty amusing since Daisuke was pretty much only using Taijutsu and I could tell that he was also using the same Genjutsu that I use to hide my Sharingan when I use it myself. I looked down at the seats where we were at and Naruto was where Shun had been sitting, his knuckles were white since he had obviously been clenching them for a while. He must've noticed us and he looked towards us, "Is Hinata-chan okay?" He asked. His clear blue eyes were now darker than usual and he was still angry from what I could tell.

"Aa," I nodded and sat down beside him. TenTen and mom sat down as well, "Next time, get your boyfriend to control himself. TenTen." Mom said and her viridian eyes narrowed at the weapon specialist. "I didn't expect him to go all out on her, so don't blame me. And you can't talk, Uchiha Sasuke broke a Sound-nin's arms out of revenge." She muttered coldly.

Mom just glared at her and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Enough you two." I muttered and glared at the both of them. "There's no point in having a fight over this, Neji chose to hurt Hinata and Sasuke was consumed by a dark chakra. There is a difference." I said and TenTen became beyond pissed. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! AS IF YOU KNOW IF SASUKE UCHIHA WAS TAKEN OVER BY A DARK CHAKRA! YOU PROBABLY WEREN'T EVEN THERE!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"I've got the same dark chakra and I could easily show it to you, but it would be a waste of my time. I don't need to put up with this, there is too much at stake." I said and then looked away. "TenTen... Just shutup." Naruto muttered and he was annoyed with the fighting.

* * *

_~Daisuke's POV~ _

Using my Sharingan, I easily dodged the moves that Lee tried to use against me. I could see that he was getting frustrated, I wasn't even fighting him properly. I was just on defence. I was wasting his time for no reason.

His brows knitted together in frustration and he tried to kick me, like all the others I easily dodged it. I jumped back and did a few handsigns, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled and green flames consumed the entire field. I smirked and again did the jutsu.

Lee barely dodged it and he then came at me with a round house kick, that actually got me and I fell backwards. I let out a snicker and created a Shadow Clone, it was behind me and helped me up. It then charged at Lee, who didn't expect the Shadow Clone. I used a substitution jutsu and appeared behind him with a kunai pressed against his throat. "Enough." The announcer said and I let go of the kunai and jumped back.

"Daisuke Taraa won this match." The announcer said and I rolled my eyes. If this was a true fight, I would have easily killed him. I left the stadium and went back to the seats and sat beside TenTen who was fuming with anger. "What happened?" I asked Sasuki who also seemed pissed.

"Sakura and TenTen were having a fight over who was better." She muttered. "And?" I asked.

"It was between Sasuke and Neji." She said with a groan. Mom looked my way, her eyebrows were in a frown and she glared. "Why did you play Lee-kun like that?" She asked and I snickered. "Because, I am way stronger than he will ever be." I said and she just let out a groan.

"You're exactly like Sasuke-kun." She said and that made me beyond pissed.

"Don't compare me to that bastard." I said lowly and felt my eye turn to that of the Sharingan. Luckily, Itachi still had that jutsu up so that I could still use the clan's Kekkei Genkai. I smirked at her. "I am stronger than him as well." I said with a growl.

She shook her head, "No, Sasuke is the heir of the Uchiha. He has the Sharingan and can do Fire Style jutsu."

"I can do Fire Style as well, I may not have the Sharingan but I can read moves." I said and she rolled her eyes. "Just because you cut your hair to save your teammates, it doesn't make me respect you. So shutup." I said and Sasuke punched me with a chakra infused fist, I groaned and luckily didn't fly out of my seat. I then glared at her, "Why did you do that!?" I snapped and she sighed.

"You're being an ass, take a breather." She said and I took a deep breath and looked onto the field. Gaara was facing off with a Sound-nin. The shinobi that was from Sound was killed within minutes. So it is true that when Gaara was younger, he was a monster. But then again, the Sound deserve it.

* * *

**How's zat!? Lml, this was a looonger chapter than what I usally do... I think lol. Hope you enjoyed this and feel free to put in a review.**


	22. Not Afraid

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Not Afraid ~ EMIN3M  
**_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_  
_Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally_  
_For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through_  
_And don't even realize what you did, believe me you_  
_I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger_  
_I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of_  
_My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers_  
_And drop dead, no more beef flingers_  
_No more drama from now on, I promise_  
_To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father_  
_So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters_  
_And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!_  
_Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club_  
_Or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up_  
_Cause I'm raising the bar_  
_I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at stars_  
_I feel amazing_

* * *

**_Sasuke: Let me guess, you want me to do the disclaimer.  
_****_NiKo: Yeah  
_****_Sasuke: I'm not doing it.  
_****_NiKo: Then why ask?  
_****_Sasuke: *shrugs*  
_****_NiKo: *looks at nails* Looks like I should kill Saku-  
_****_Sasuke: Okay, NiKo doesn't own Not Afraid which was created by the best rapper, EMIN3M.  
_****_Sakura: And she also doesn't own us, yet she owns my son and daughter?  
_****_NiKo: Well... Yeah, I also own Shun and Kenji~!  
Sasuke: Can me and Saku-  
NiKo: Sakura and I.  
Sasuke: *rolls eyes* Can Sakura and I have a lemon scene?  
NiKo and Sakura: We/You are only 13 right now!  
Sasuki: Are you guys serious?  
NiKo: Sasuke-kun's a perv...  
Sasuke: No I'm not.  
NiKo: Anyways, this chapter is more about Daisuke since I guess I didn't really explain him and it does seem out of nowhere... I know that but I was going to introduce his past much later but I decided to do it now.  
Daisuke: My past is much different to Sasuki's.  
NiKo: We both know that, anyways, onto the story._**

* * *

_~Flash Back~ _

_:.:.:Daisuke:.:.:_

"Orochimaru-sama," I muttered and glared at the snake-sannin before me.

He smirked his evil smile, "What do you need... My child?" he asked and I snorted.

"I need you to get me stronger," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ssssstronger... Hm..." Orochimaru looked towards me. "Is this because of a certain girl called Aiko that your besssst friend killed?"

I felt my eyes automatically turn into the Sharingan and I launched myself at him. He sidestepped my attack and grinned.

"Sssssoooo you have the Ssssharingan now? And you're 11 years old... Hm... I have already taught you the basics but I should make your ssskills ssstronger now shouldn't I?"

I merely nodded at the snake-sannin.

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "I'll teach you,"

His green eyes looked my way, "Unlike a certain someone, I won't use you as my 'new' body," he stated.

I let out a low growl and felt something strike me against my cheek.

"How dare you?" he was now close in front of me. I could tell that I had angered him.

He took a deep breath. "Sssooo, you want to become ssstronger than Akuma?" He asked.

"Hn," I merely replied and he smirked.

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**_

_**~The Uchiha Heir~**_

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**_

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

"Fuck you," I snapped at the man with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

He had long hair that was worn in a pony-tail. Orochimaru had told me that his name was _Itachi Uchiha_.

He was the man that wiped out the Uchiha clan in one night and left his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, alive.

Orochimaru had told me that Itachi was my uncle.

Sasuke Uchiha was my father. I was told that he raped my mother. I don't even know who my mother is.

All that Kabuto had told me was that Sasuke killed her after I was born, I didn't believe that bit.

"Focus," Itachi murmured. He used Amaratsu again, the black flames were hurled towards me and I easily dodged it. He was going easy. I could tell.

He knew I wasn't stupid.

"Hurry up and improve," the Uchiha snapped and using my blood-line I tried to use a Genjutsu on him.

It failed miserably.

"Baka," He murmured and used his Mangekyou Sharingan's Genjustu on me and I gasped.

In the vision, I saw the Uchiha massacre unfold before my eyes. It was then replaced by Aiko being killed by Akuma. I cried out, Akuma then appeared before me and pushed his chakra blades into my chest.

"You'll never get your revenge," he whispered into my ear and my eyes snapped open.

Using my Sharingan, I was able to break out of the Genjutsu. I collapsed onto my knees for a moment and looked up at him.

He was shocked, an Uchiha was _shocked_.

I smirked and cupped my wrist, this was a new technique that only worked when I had a large ego fo some damn reason. "FLAMALA!" I snarled and green flames engulfed my entire right hand. I charged at the Uchiha and he blinked, he caught my flame covered wrist and winced before flinging me away.

"Hn," Itachi's red eyes looked my way. "We're done for today."

I stared blankly at him. "I. Need. To. Get. Stronger." I snapped and he sighed.

"We're not going to do anymore today Daisuke,"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!?"

"If you use all of your chakra, you're screwed if I used Tsusukiyomi*,"

I just stared at him. "No I have lots of chakra and I know my limits,"

"That may be true, but overdoing it will not help with your training,"

I sighed in defeat and stuffed my hands into my pocket.

"Hn, when did Orochimaru capture you?" Itachi asked out of nowhere.

"Aa,"

Itachi frowned.

"Hn, when I was three." Itachi nodded.

"Do you even know who your mother is? Do you know that you have a twin sister?"

I, again, stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your mother is a medic from Konoha, your sister is the top ninja at the academy."

I merely nodded.

"Are you going to go back one day?"

I shook my head. "I don't need to go back, there is no point."

Itachi smiled sadly. "It is your choice,"

"Hn," I grunted in responce.

"What about Sasuke Uchiha? Do you know about him?" Itachi asked and I glared at him.

"He raped my mother, I don't give a rat's about him,"

"You may not give a rat's about him but he is a true Uchiha,"

"And so are you,"

"Yes, but I'm dead,"

"Not my problem,"

"When you think about it, it is,"

"For fuck's sake, it isn't my problem Itachi. It's yours, you allowed him to kill you because-"

"Because I loved my younger brother more than anything and I wanted him to become stronger to protect himself and others. Why do you think I bothered to kill the entire Uchiha clan? I already knew that I was really strong, I didn't need to test my strength."

I shook my head and walked off. "Daisuke, come back here tomorrow," I heard Itachi's voice say.

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**_

_**~The Uchiha Heir~**_

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**_

_Punch. Punch. Punch. _

"OH FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I snarled and hit the third Hokage.

"Hmph, that was rude,"

I avoided a round house kick.

The third Hokage was teaching me since Orochimaru needed to renew Itachi's chakra. I should be getting him back tomorrow.

"Fire Style: Dragon's Rage." He muttered and flames were hurled towards me.

"_Sharingan!_" I snarled and saw the move in slow motion. I easily dodged it and jumped back.

"Hm, nice," The Hokage muttered. "But not good enough!"

He did more handsigns and I reflected the move with Fireball jutsu.

He blinked when the two attacks hit eachother, the green flames easily extinguished his flames.

"Ha. As if you can beat me," I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "You Uchiha are always the same,"

I glared at him.

"You may have activated your bloodline limit but you are still as weak as a baby," He murmured.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" I snarled and lunged at him, he easily side stepped the move and landed a kick onto my back.

"Anger will blind you, it's the same with your father." I blinked and landed into the dirt.

"Shut up!" I yelled and jumped back up with a kunai in hand.

"You'll pay for that,"

"Enough." I heard a voice say and I looked over my shoulder to see Orochimaru.

"Third, you were not told to anger Daisuke-kun,"

The third rolled his eyes. "Hmph. Let me go back to the world of the dead, Orochimaru,"

Orochimaru smirked and then did a few handsigns and the third's body fell to the ground, limp.

"You need to learn to control yourself Daisuke-kun, I don't need one of my best shinobi dead because of their mental problems," He muttered.

I glared at that, "Shut up, you didn't hear what he said."

Orochimaru merely giggled.

I growled. "I think it's nearly time you go after that friend of yours." Orochimaru murmured and I looked up at him.

"Hn, I'll ask Itachi."

Orochimaru nodded and disappeared before my eyes. I sighed.

"Now this is getting _annoying._"

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**_

_**~The Uchiha Heir~**_

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**_

"So... What do you think?" I asked Itachi and he shook his head.

"Hn... Is revenge all you care for?"

I shrugged. "She was the only thing that kept me alive."

Itachi seemed to ponder over my words for a moment before nodding. "I understand."

I raised a brow.

"What? I did have a love life as well,"

My eyebrow twitched for a moment. "You, Itachi Uchiha, the one who killed the entire Uchiha clan and tormented his little brother... Had a love life?"

"Is that so hard for you to understand?"

I sighed. "Nevermind."

"Anyways, I think you are ready to fight this friend of yours."

I nodded. "Thanks Itachi-san,"

He blinked. "Since when did you call me by formalities?"

"Since now, you helped me out and that itself has gained my respect,"

"I don't need your respect. I am a dead man."

"Yeah, we know that,"

Itachi sighed and held his hand out, I shook it. "Goodluck, Daisuke Uchiha."

I nodded and used that crow technique of his to transport myself to the last know location of Akuma.

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**_

_**~The Uchiha Heir~**_

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**_

"As if you can beat me Daisuke!" Akuma taunted.

"Shut up," I muttered and I felt my eyes turn into that of the Sharingan.

Akuma seemed shocked for a moment. "So you're really an Uchiha... Huh..." Akuma murmured and then launched himself at me.

"Wind Style: Blazing Tornado!" Akuma cried and did the handsigns needed to unleash the fiery tornado that was known to hurt when it hit the victim.

I jumped up and did handsigns, "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire and Fire ball jutsu!" I yelled and Akuma's eyes widened.

"How the fuck do you know how to use two jutsus at once!?" I merely smirked for his answer.

"Ass hole!" He yelled when some of the green flames hit him.

I used the katana that was given to me by Orochimaru and lunged at him.

I used my chakra to get my fiery chakra to coat the silver blade. His eyes widened. "That's new," he commented.

I stabbed him and he coughed out blood.

Dark marks covered his skin and his usually green eyes turned gold. "Shit," I mutttered and jumped back knowing that he had activated his Curse Mark.

He cried out and his teeth sharpened, claws grew and his skin turned grew. Bat wings sprouted from his back and he let out a feral growl.

"IS THIS BETTER UCHIHA!" The monster snarled.

I took a step back and did a few hand signs, "Water Style: Mouth of The Serperent."

Water coated him, "How the hell do you know Water Style jutsu!?"

I pointed at my eyes, "Do you not know what the Sharingan is?"

He growled. "It's the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan and can guess jutsus before the user even knows what they're going to do themselves..."

"And, it can instantly copy a jutsu other than another Kekkei Genkai."

I stabbed him with the katana that was now pulsing with electricity. "Looks like you beat me and yet I didn't really do a thing..." Akuma sighed and I smirked.

"You deserved this pain," I muttered and cut off his head. "You put my girl in pain... You can be tortured by the flames of Hell." I said and undid the jutsu. It began to rain.

I blinked and my eyes hurt for a moment, I walked over to a lake of water that was created by the Water Style jutsu that I had created.

I looked at my eyes and the Sharingan was still activated. Instead of the usual three tomoe, there was a cracked glass look to it and in the gaps there were stars. The background was black and everything else was red with a tint of orange to it.

"Hn... The Mangekyou Sharingan..." Itachi's voice said from behind me.

"The what?" I whispered. I continued looking at my new eyes.

"It's above the fully developed Sharingan, you gain it when you witness the death of someone close to you or you kill someone close to you. When Aiko died, your Sharingan was activated because of the hate you felt towards Akuma."

I nodded at the explanation and collapsed. The rain was echoing in my ear drums.

_~Flash Back End~_

I blinked. _Why did I suddenly remember that?_

I looked down and saw the Uchiha and Gaara facing each other. When did Uchiha get here and how come didn't I notice?

"You zone out Daisuke," Sasuki's voice said and my eyes snapped onto her.

"Yeah... I just remembered something that happened three years ago..."

Sasuki nodded.

A loud explosion was then heard, followed by the cries of a thousand birds.

* * *

**"That was longer than usual..."**

**Sasuke: "Yeah... It actually was..."**

**Sasuki: "Hn... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry about the fight scene, NiKo sucks at fight scenes..."**

**"I know I do."**


	23. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_**Chapter 23**_

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_**AN: Yeah, you guys get the point. I don't own anything other than the story line and my OCs. **_

* * *

_.:.:Sasuke:.:._

"Dammit." I hissed and glared at the sand-nin.

He was beginning to piss me off, "Tired already, Uchiha Sasuke? I thought you were going to be much more of a challenge. The hate in your eyes is fake." Gaara snickered.

His red hair gently followed the way of the wind, his arms were crossed over his chest and his icy blue eyes were staring me down.

I merely smirked at him before cupping my wrist and switching on my Sharingan. "You haven't seen nothing yet, asshole."

I lunched at him with the sparkly blue energy that I had created in the palm of my hand. He merely sighed as he sidestepped me.

He then yawned. "What was that meant to be?"

I glared, I felt the dark chakra that lived within me build up. My eyes darted to his and he took a step back.

"Your eyes have even more hate in them, perhaps we are the same," He whispered just loud enough so I could hear.

I lunged at him again with a kunai in my hand but he used that damn sand of his to repel my attacks.

I knew that Fireball jutsu wouldn't help me out since sand is basically Earth Style. It would be reckless to do so, I glanced into the crowd and saw Sakura's hands clasp together tightly and her eyes were on my own. Naruto was sitting beside the Hyuuga heir and Sasuki, Daisuke, and Shun were talking about something I couldn't hear. My eyes lingered onto Sakura again and I felt the power needed to defeat this bastard. He had threatened Sakura before I came out, for some reason he knew that would have an effect on me.

I looked back at my opponent and his eyes became even more colder. "That girl that you were looking at... She has a place in your dark heart... Doesn't she?"

I glared at him. "Hn, I don't see how that is any of your business." I said.

He sighed. "I'm getting bored. Let's get this over and done with. I don't want to be here all day-" An explosion was heard and Gaara's teammates ended up beside him.

"We have to go brother," the girl with the dirty blonde hair said.

"Yes, the sound-nins will take us out with everyone if we don't leave," the boy with the purple paint markings on his face muttered.

"You're not going anywhere," I said and Gaara used his sand to create a fist. I barely dodged the sandy fist.

I looked through the sand to try and find Gaara and his teammates but they were gone.

The ground began to shake and I looked around. "What's going on," I muttered out loud.

Two large snakes were seen in the distance, they were climbing over the Konoha walls. "Sasuke-kun! We have to go!" I heard Sakura scream.

I looked to her and they were fighting sound-nins. Sasuki and Sakura took on a large one while Naruto was trying to get to my side.

He used a new move that I didn't even know he could use and blasted through a couple of sound-nins. "Sasuke-teme we need to get to Gaara and defeat him, he had a weird look on his face."

"What about Sakura?" I muttered, I noticed that many people were asleep.

"She can hold her own with Sasuki, Daisuke and Shun so don't worry about them. We need to go after Gaara." The loser said and I nodded.

"Just don't get in my way," I said and began running towards the forest.

"Do you think they went this way?" the loser muttered and I shrugged.

I jumped onto a tree branch and began bounding through the forest and following the chakra trail with my Sharingan. "They are close,"

Naruto nodded and matched my pace. "Are we actually going to work together with this one?"

I sighed. "I don't care, I just want to get rid of Gaara. Something is off about his chakra, it's very similar to yours when you are angry."

Naruto glared. "Are you saying my chakra is off?" He said in between clenched teeth.

I smirked at him.

He glared again and raised his fist. "There's a tree there," I said and he dodged the tree branch.

"C'mon Gaara. The quicker we get out of her-"

"Shut up, I know already,"

I heard two voice that are very close.

"There are two leaf-nins following us, what do you want to do brother?" a female voice murmured.

"Destroy them,"

I blinked and dodged a powerful wind, Naruto didn't see it and was hurled against a tree stump.

He let out a groan. "ITAI!" he screamed like a child.

"SHUT UP DOBE!" I yelled.

I glared at Gaara who appeared before me with sand twirling in between his fingers.

_**Well, we're officially screwed.  
**__Not helping.  
__**Who said I was here to help?**_

I growled at my Inner, he really wasn't helping.

"Sasuke-teme! Look out!" the loser yelled and I looked to see a puppet lunging at me.

"The hell?" I muttered and dodged the wooden puppet, I heard a growl and more wind was hurled at us.

"You guys want some help?" I heard someone say and I looked over my shoulder to see Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino.

"Hn," I grunted and Ino swooned.

Kiba looked annoyed. "Who the hell are you!?" he snarled at the sand-nins.

"I am Kankuro, this is my sister Temari and this is Gaara." the boy called Kankuro said.

Gaara glared at his brother. Temari sighed and looked at Shikamaru with a blush. "Where's Sakura?" I asked.

Shikamaru merely shrugged. "Sakura was helping out Sasuki and Shun. Daisuke is heading our way."

"I'm already here," another voice said and I looked over my shoulder to see Daisuke.

He was glaring at Gaara. "You're here to help the Sound village attack the Leaf, am I correct?"

Kankuro smirked. "C'mon, let's fight. You look like you'll be fun."

Daisuke merely smirked. "You're an idiot if you want to fight me."

When I think about it, I haven't see Daisuke fight. Hell, I haven't even seen him spar with Sasuki or Shun.

Daisuke lunged at Kankuro and the puppet master laughed. "You're the idiot here," Daisuke smirked.

"FLAMALA!" He snarled. Shit, I didn't even see hand signs for that.

The attack landed and Kankuro was burnt quite badly. "Told ya." Daisuke said and winked at Temari.

"You wanna go next huh?" he said and lunged at the girl.

"Wind Style: Rain of Knives." She murmured and quickly did the hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire jutsu," Daisuke yelled and the Wind Style jutsu made the fire even stronger.

"Dammit, I thought that Flamala of his was only a one shot Fire Style move," Temari thought and bit her thumb. Blood trickled down her wrist.

"Summoning, Kiaki." She murmured and pushed her hand into the dirt before dodging the flames.

The animal she summoned was a large possum looking creature. "Hah, what's that going to do?" Daisuke snickered and I swear I saw his eyes turn red for a moment.

"Water Style: Mouth of The Serpent," Again, Daisuke didn't even use hand signs.

Water drenched the possum and it let out a hiss. "How dare you!?" Temari cried as the possum ran off.

"You're the one trying to run away and not help out my village," Daisuke said and Temari transported herself and Kankuro away.

"You're next Gaara." Daisuke said and he clenched his fists.

"He's mine!" I snarled. Daisuke smirked, Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard a voice sound.

"There's my chance," Gaara said and used the sand to trap Sakura against a tree.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried out and his eyes glowed red.

I growled and felt the Curse Mark activate itself, I smirked. It no longer hurt.

The dark chakra filled me like a tap filling a bucket, dark purple chakra surrounded me and Gaara's eyes widened.

"So this is your curse, Sasuke... At least now you can fight me with full power!" He yelled and I lunched at him.

I used lots of different hand signs and jutsus and hit the red head easily with each. My Sharingan had improved.

I think it had three tomoe in each eye now, "This power... It feels WONDERFUL!" I cried.

"S-Sasuke-kun... S-stop..." I heard Sakura whisper and I looked to her, her emerald eyes were slightly closed and she was having trouble breathing. I need to get her out of here now!

"Daisuke, are Sasuki and Shun coming?" I asked and he nodded.

"We're here Sasuke," Sasuki's voice sounded out and I nodded.

"Wind Style: Blazing Tornado!" Shun yelled and like Daisuke, he didn't even use hand signs. Gaara smirked and the sand protected him, "I'd be careful unless you want Pinky over here to die." He said with a sick smirk.

I growled lowly.

Daisuke lunged at Gaara with his Flamala and Naruto lunched at him with a blue energy ball looking thing. It's chakra power was large.

I cupped my wrist and created Chidori while Sasuki tried to free Sakura from the distracted Gaara who was currently fighting three people.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!" Sasuki cried and punched the sand, it cracked and fell apart as if it was nothing. How much power does Sasuki have?

Sakura collapsed and Sasuki reached for her but missed. "Shit," I muttered and ran as fast as I could on the tree branch to get to Sakura.

I jumped down and caught her bridal style, I gently hugged her. I knew she was unconscious and wouldn't feel it, I placed her on a branch and kissed her letting my emotions run through.

"Ahem," I heard someone grunt and I looked over to see a small pug looking dog.

I frowned. "Who are you?" I looked at the head band on the dog and it was a Leaf Village one.

"Name's Pakkuun, your sensei... Kakashi Hatake, sent me here to help you out." He barked.

I smirked, "As if you could help us."

Pakuun looked at Sakura, "I can get someone to help her out."

I rolled my eyes. "By the way, did you enjoy your little '_make out with her while she's unconscious_' moment?" He asked and I let out a low growl.

"That was low," I said.

The dog looked like he shrugged and I glared at the annoying mutt.

"Don't worry kid, I won't tell anyone." The dog said and I sighed.

"And why would I believe you?" I asked.

He grinned and let his tongue roll out of his mouth, "Cause, that's all you're gonna have to do for now... I'll protect her with my life, I swear."

I snorted. "How are you supposed to protect her?" I asked and he smirked. He prodded up to me and bit me.

"..." I just looked at him. "ITAI!" I cried out and he let go.

"Shut up, Uchiha." I heard someone say and I looked over my shoulder to see Daisuke.

"I thought you were fighting Gaara." I said.

Daisuke shrugged and crouched beside Sakura, "You can go back and fight him. I used too much chakra."

I let out a short laugh and bounded off towards the action.

_.:.:Daisuke:.:._

"Kakashi wants to talk to your team when everything settles down," Pakkun said and I merely nodded at the short ass dog.

He sat down and watched our surrounding, an explosion was heard and a few screams filled the usually quiet forest. "You're not usually in Konoha are you?" the dog asked out of nowhere and I watched him. What was he going on about?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He let out a short bark before talking again. "I'm meaning that I haven't seen your around and yet you seem comfortable with a talking dog," I glared at the dog and he smirked.

"You've been around talking dogs before or something?" he asked and I continued glaring at the mongrel of a thing.

"Hn," I grunted.

"You also act like that Uchiha Sasuke, I wonder why? I think that's why Kakashi wants to talk to you and your sister." the dog then smirked. "And you said to Uchiha that you barely had any chakra left yet your chakra levels are still really high. Care to explain why?"

"Just shut up," I said to the dog as mom began to drift back into consciousness.

"I don't think I will," I blocked out the dog and touched a wound of mom's before allowing some of my chakra to seep in.

"Since when did you know medical ninjustsu?" Pakkun asked.

"My sister knows it, she taught me it." I lied.

Kabuto, Orochimaru's slave, had taught me how to use medical ninjutsu. I rarely used it however.

"Why do I think you're lying?" the dog murmured.

"Cause you don't know me, go ahead and ask my sister when you see her," I growled.

Mom opened her eyes and she looked around. "Daisuke?" she whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah?" I murmured.

"What happened?" She asked and placed her hand onto mine, I stiffened. I could tell that she didn't mean to do that.

"You were knocked out by Gaara," I said and stood up.

I looked sideways at Pakkun. "Summon the rest of your pack and help bring Sakura back to Konoha, I need to help out the others," I ordered and with that Pakkun growled.

"How the fuck do you know about that pack?" He snarled and I smirked.

"I'm not stupid you know," I then used the Flickering Flames technique and transported myself to the battle zone.

* * *

**"Did you guys enjoy that chapter? I hope you did cause like the last one it was longer than usual."**

**Sasuke - Uh huh**

**Sakura - Have nice holidays if NiKo doesn't post anything xD**


	24. Breakeven

**The Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 1))**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Breakeven** ~ **The Script**

_'I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause when her heart breaks no it don't break even.'_

* * *

_**Disclaimer ~ You guys SHOULD know the disclaimer by now, and if not... Well... Look at my last chapters :) SONG OWNED BY THE SCRIPT AND NOT BY MEH!**_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTE ~ Soon, we'll be up to 'Shippuuden' years so there will be a flashback in I think... Three or two chapters, I don't know. When in Shipuuden years I'll call it Arigatou ((Part 2)) so yeah, I won't start another story but ya know what I mean.**_

* * *

_.:.:Sasuke:.:. _

I did a well aimed kick to Gaara's head which was now distorted and looked as if he was part monster, it was obviously sand as his attacks became much stronger when the monster emerged.

"Uchiha!" Daisuke yelled out. I glanced his way before I felt a fist made of sand hit me in the stomach, flying me back a few meters and crashing me into a tree. "Dammit." I hissed and held onto my wrist.

Sasuki landed beside me. "You want me to heal that?" she asked and I nodded. I held my hand out and she began healing my wrist, the pain disappeared and I muttered a thank you before going out to attack Gaara again.

The loser dodged a few punches and created a move called the 'Rasengan' and landed it against Gaara's chest. This just made him madder and he punched Naruto back before growing larger in size as gold eyes replaced his icy blue ones.

"Chidori!" I yelled and charged the energy in the palm of my hand. I used the power of the Curse Mark and hit him in the stomach, Naruto followed with Rasengan and Daisuke came with Flamala.

Gaara let out a shriek and glare at us, Naruto butted heads against Gaara as the blond's eyes turned red. "You... You're the same..." Gaara whispered and looked around. "You have friends... Why aren't you lonely?" he whispered before falling onto a branch. All of the monster like pieces of him disappeared and was replaced by red flesh.

Sasuki landed beside him and began healing the wounds, "Why are you helping him?" I asked and her onyx eyes that were much like my own looked my way for a moment. "He deserves to be healed," she merely murmured and continued what she was doing.

"I'll go and grab Sakura-chan," Naruto said and was about to run off in the direction where I left her with Pakkun.

"No," I said and grabbed his arm before flinging him behind me, "I'll go and get her dobe. We don't need you dropping her." I said with a smart ass tone and smirked.

"Hmph," Naruto looked away like an ignorant child.

I smirked again and ran off towards _my_ beautiful cherry blossom.

_**And you say you DON'T like her.**_

S_hut up._

Inner was now laughing and smiling.

I sighed and wished I could strangle the annoying bastard. "I wonder if everyone's alright in the Hidden Leaf..." I murmured and sighed.

_'I need to become strong enough to take on opponents like Gaara... I'll leave in a few days and head to Orochimaru's hideout...'_ I thought to myself and heard my Inner try to protest but I ignored him.

When I got up to Pakkun, Kakashi was standing beside the pug dog and was holding Sakura. "Obviously, you're the one to come back for her." Kakashi stated.

I merely let out a grunt and he sighed. "Do you want to take her?" he asked.

"Aa," I murmured and held my hands out so I could carry her bridal style.

He gently put the wounded cherry blossom into my arms, Pakkun winked at me and I glared at the annoying dog.

"C'mon Pakkun," as Kakashi was about to learn he looked back. "The Third Hokage was killed, the funeral is at midday tomorrow. And drop Sakura off at the hospital," he murmured and he disappeared in smoke.

I looked down at Sakura, she opened her eyes slightly. "Hmmm...? S-Sasuke-k-kun?" she whispered and I nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

I looked back down at her as the forest became a blur, "You were knocked out by Gaara," I said and she nodded and let out a sigh.

"I'm hopeless aren't I...? Hm..." she closed her eyes again.

Why does she always think she's hopeless?

* * *

_((The Next Day...))_

_.:.:Sasuki:.:._

"Hmph," I looked towards Daisuke and his eyes were barely open. "Why do they make us go to this damn funeral? That Hokage meant nothing to me," Daisuke said and plopped himself into a chair right beside Shun.

Shun was eating a onigiri and was glaring at the auburn haired Sharingan user. "Because it'll raise qu-" Shun looked around.

He stood up and pulled out a kunai, "Show yourself," he ordered and chuckling was heard before Kakashi came out of the darkness.

"Morning to you too Shun," he said.

I heard Future Sasuke make a rather rude remark towards Kakashi but decided not to add anything to it. "You wanted to talk to us, right?" Daisuke murmured and I raised an eyebrow his way.

"Yes," Kakashi said and pulled out a chair, Shun sat back down and I just watched the silver-haired, porn lover watch us with his dark green eye.

"What do you want?" I asked and continued eating the rice I had prepared earlier.

He looked my way with sudden interest. "All three of you are hiding something. By the way, where did Kenji go?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Hm? Can you even answer that question," he then faced Daisuke. "And how do you have a Sharingan?" Daisuke spat out the milk he was drinking and it ended up all over the table. Shun looked at Daisuke with worried eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daisuke coughed.

"Sure... And Sasuki... Why did Orochimaru target both Sasuke and _you_?" he asked.

I could hear Future Sasuke letting out a string of curses aimed at Kakashi.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Answer my questions and Shun..." Kakashi faced Shun, "You have very similar chakra to Naruto. It's like you have your own Nine Tails sealed within you."

Shun was now glaring at Kakashi, "How did you figure this out?" he said through gritted teeth and I silently cursed. He basically told Kakashi everything with those few words.

Kakashi pointed at where his Sharingan was hidden, "I do have a well-developed Sharingan," and right at that moment I felt Future Sasuke's chakra enter the room.

"Shit," I muttered and Sasuke was now at the head of the table glaring at Kakashi.

"Sasuke... Is that you?" Kakashi asked and Future Sasuke didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

His fists were clenched tightly. "Why would you ask Sasuki, Daisuke and Shun these questions Kakashi?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes glowing with the dangerous Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kakashi blinked at him, "You killed Naruto..." the silver-haired sensei whispered. Sasuke shook his head.

"How would Naruto have been able to father a child?" Sasuke asked and pointed at Shun and at that moment, the Genjustu was taken down by his Sharingan.

Shun's hair turned back into the golden-yellow and his eyes again had the blue tint to them. "Why'd you do that!?" Daisuke snapped.

Future Sasuke decided to ignore Daisuke for now. Sasuke pointed at me. I could feel the Genjutsu being undone and Kakashi's mouth (still covered by the mask) was on the floor. "You and Sakura?" Kakashi whispered and the angry Uchiha nodded.

"I'm guessing that you may have thought that Daisuke was related to me in some way because of the similar hairstyles," Future Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded.

"I'll put you in a Genjutsu so you're up to speed and it won't take as long..." Sasuke said and approached Kakashi who was now glaring at Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded before his eye locked onto Sasuke's.

A few minutes passed and Sasuke dropped the intense look, Kakashi took a deep breath. "What did you show him Uchiha?" Daisuke snapped and Sasuke sighed.

"He showed me quite a bit other than an intimate moment with Sakura," Kakashi murmured.

He then looked towards me, "The new Hokage needs to know this." he murmured and I shook my head.

"Through Sasuke's memories, you should have seen what we have to do and the less people who know... The better." I said and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Kakashi then looked at Sasuke. "You left the village?" he asked and the raven haired Uchiha nodded.

Kakashi sighed, "I'll keep this to myself, but tell me when something happens that may affect the future. Understood...?" Kakashi murmured and I felt the Genjustu reactivate itself and we all nodded.

"Alright, I'll see the three of you at the funeral later." Kakashi said before nodding at Sasuke.

He then disappeared in smoke.

"That went better than I thought it would..." I commented. Sasuke nodded before disappearing in flames and going back to where I could hear him in my mind.

Daisuke looked beyond pissed. I could understand why but still...

"You okay... Sasuki?" Shun questioned and nodded before standing up to go and have a shower and choose clothes for the funeral.

* * *

"The Third Hokage was a humble man..." the priest murmured his speech to the crowd. A few people were crying, I looked over and saw Sasuke standing with Sakura and Naruto standing with Hinata.

"Good," I whispered quietly so that nobody could hear.

I continued watching Mom and Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes were darker than usual and seemed really sad and I could tell it wasn't because of the funeral, he was holding hands with Mom and didn't seem to mind it. She was silently crying, her family was said to be close to the Third. I wouldn't know since my Grandparents were killed a few weeks after Sasuke left. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't change the future to stop this event since it is helpful to get Mom more stronger.

But when I think about it, the main drive to get Mom stronger was Uchiha Sasuke. She never really told me how much it had hurt her when Sasuke left, I don't think she ever will. Maybe I'll ask when he leaves in this time.

I sighed, I couldn't believe that Sasuke had actually convinced me to allow his younger self to become stronger by training with that damn snake pedophile. I sighed.

"The Third Hokage shall find peace in Heaven and guide us all to becoming better and choosing the right paths," the priest said. "Let us have a moment of silence."

Everyone became silent and closed their eyes, Shun's hand touched mine and I gripped his hand. He gently rubbed his thumb against my hand in soothing motions.

When the minute was over, everyone who were at the funeral were dismissed and allowed to try to rebuild some of the buildings that were destroyed during the attack.

* * *

**Um... There you have it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so excited... IT'S NEARLY XMAS EVE! YEAH!**

**Oh and yeah... RIP Neji Hyuuga... I hope you find peace up above...**


	25. Already Over

_**The Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 1))**_

_**Already Over ~ RED**_

* * *

_I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Me no own 'Already Over' from RED, even though I love them and want their new album that isn't even out :(**_

_**Also I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden and suing a thirteen year old probably ain't cool.**_

* * *

_.:.:Sasuke:.:._

"C'mon Sasuke, you said you'd leave this village." the brown haired Sound-nin murmured and I nodded.

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "I'll leave tomorrow alright," I opened my eyes and glared at the two Sound-nins that were in my house. "Now get out."

They nodded and disappeared before my eyes.

_'So we're leaving tomorrow... Are you going to say good bye to Sakura-chan?' Inner murmured and I sighed, __'I can't... It would hurt too much if I do that...' _I whispered and Inner just let out an annoyed huff of air.

I could tell that he wasn't happy. He was never happy with any of my decisions that concerned Sakura.

_**'You know this is going to hurt her?'**_Inner murmured and I merely nodded. I knew that this was going to hurt her, I clenched my fists and thought a string of curses before looking out the window.

"It's time to sleep," I said out loud and looked out of my room before sighing.

I then laid down onto my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY, MORNING ((11am))_

_.:.:Sasuki:.:._

_**'Hmph, I think my younger self will leave soon'** _Sasuke said and for once I agreed with him. I closed my eyes and sighed. I couldn't believe that I was agreeing with Sasuke to let his younger self leave the village again.

I knew from Naruto that it really hurt when he left with the words 'thank you'. I know now why Sasuke had thanked her but it was still annoying.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon and people were still rebuilding from Orochimaru's attack on the village. Why they even bothered to do so, I didn't understand. The amount of times that this village had been destroyed is enormous and every time the village was rebuilt, it was EXACTLY the same.

"Sasuki-chan?" Shun murmured and his arms snaked around my waist, I blushed. I felt him trail kisses up and down my neck.

"W-what are y-you doing...?" I whispered. He chuckled and I sighed, I knew that he wouldn't go too far but he was still being a bit different.

"Why are you...?" His hands trailed down to my stomach.

I heard a chuckle from the opposite side of the house, "Get a room you two," Daisuke said with a smirk gracing his lips.

I glared at him, "Shut up Daisuke-teme," Shun muttered. I knew that Shun was teasing Daisuke.

"Don't call me a bastard," Daisuke muttered and walked off.

"What was with that...?" I murmured.

Shun spun me around so I could face him, his eyes were once again beautifully colored pearl with the blue tint to them. And his hair was also blond again. Kakashi put a stronger genjutsu on the house so that we could look our normal selves, he also did the same with our battle ground. Minato knew that Kakashi knew.

"Yo!" I heard a voice say and I looked over my shoulder to see Kakashi standing in the doorway reading a book.

I waved at the silver haired Jonin. "Hey Kakashi," Shun muttered and I smirked.

Shun was still holding me and I could tell that Kakashi was going to say something smart about it. "Did I interrupt anything? You know it is illegal to do that in Konoha at your age." There it is.

Shun chuckled and I glared at the bastard Sharingan wielder. "Shut up, you know that we're not that stupid." I said.

"I guess so, anyways, Tsunade has been appointed as Hokage, you know... One of the three legendary sannin? She said that she wanted to meet the three of you. And speaking of three, where is Daisuke?" he said.

I sighed. "He's pissed so I wouldn't go and get him... But you can if you want," I said and he shook his head.

"Nah, if he's anything like a certain someone... He'll lash out at me... Or burn me." he said and I nodded at his stupid but true fact about Daisuke.

Daisuke can be very similar to Sasuke on some occasions, he's strong and gained his Sharingan at a young age. He also already has the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan ((ability due to year that Sasuki and Daisuke were born)) and he knows Water Style. One day, I think I'll go and ask him how to teach me some things... One day.

"I can go and grab him," Shun said and let go of me to go and get Daisuke.

"Um... Shun?" Shun looked back at me. "He's angry at you... Remember?"

He blinked for a moment and then smiled. "As if he could go and burn me," he said and walked off.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER..._

"FIRESTYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Someone yelled and I sighed.

Shun walked out and had a few burns on his body. "Maybe I should listen to you... Anyways," he faced Kakashi. "He'll go and see Tsunade, he's getting changed now."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in smoke.

I looked at Shun, "We should go and get changed as well." I said and went into my room to get some clothes.

I picked out a white pair of skinny jeans, a blue tank top and knee high boots. I looked in the mirror and smirked. I then brushed my hair and did it in a high pony-tail with my bangs covering a little of my face.

I walked out of my room and Shun smirked before taking my hand. "C'mon, let's go." he said and Daisuke walked out of the room with a sour expression on his face. I could tell he was annoyed.

His auburn hair was really messy, yet it still somehow spiked at the back still. "Oi, Daisuke?" I murmured and he looked at me before nodding.

"Why is it that your hair spikes? Do you do it yourself?" I asked.

"I don't know why it spikes and it spikes naturally," he answered and walked down stairs before opening the door. I picked up the keys and Shun and I walked through the door before I turned around to lock it.

"Take the keys," I said and handed them to Daisuke who stuffed them into his pocket.

* * *

_HOKAGE'S OFFICE, MIDDAY_

"You summoned us, M'lady?" I said to the blonde haired Hokage who was sitting at the table. "Hatake." she muttered and Kakashi appeared beside her. "I have been told that you three are from the future... Am I correct?" I was now glaring at Kakashi and he muttered an apology under his breath.

"Hai ma'am," Daisuke said calmly. He barely knew Tsunade. He was told that Tsunade was one of the three legendary sannin and he knew that they weren't to be trifled with as Daisuke had trained under Orochimaru.

"Daisuke was trained by Orochimaru... Am I correct?" she murmured and I could tell that she was trying to make sure that the facts were straight. "Hai." Daisuke answered.

"Shun is Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto's child." she stated and Shun nodded at her. "And, Daisuke and Sasuki are Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke's children." Daisuke and I nodded.

"Could you bring Future Sasuke here then, I have been informed by Kakashi that Sasuke can come into our world willingly." she said and at that moment, Future Sasuke stood beside us. His onyx eyes were watching Tsunade carefully.

"Tell me why these three are here," Tsunade ordered and Sasuke sighed before switching on his Sharingan. "Turn that off and tell me in your words, not by Genjutsu." she said and Sasuke glared before shutting the Sharingan off.

"As you know... Sakura fell pregnant with my-" Mom then appeared beside us. "I think I should tell the story Sasuke," she said and then began to explain all the events that happened in our time. Sasuke then told a little of the events when he was missing.

"Okay... So you impregnated my future student..." Tsunade then punched Future Sasuke and he went straight into a wall. His eyes glowed red for a moment, "Hmph." he grunted and wiped away a little blood.

"Ehehe... Sorry Tsunade-shisou." Mom murmured.

"That's for getting my future apprentice pregnant! You left her while she was with child!" The sannin yelled.

"I didn't know she was pregnant and I did do a jutsu to make the chances of her falling pregnant less alright! Don't get so fucking angry with me." Sasuke snarled and Tsunade sighed.

"Fine," the sannin muttered and then looked towards Shun, Daisuke and myself.

"Uchiha Sasuki, Uchiha Daisuke and Uzumaki Shun... You want me to keep this under covers, right?" the blonde woman said and the three of us nodded.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke murmured and Mom nodded.

"I'll explain it to you later, okay? Anyways, we better get going," Mom said and hugged Daisuke and I.

"Naruto says he's proud of you and Hinata says she'll always look out for you, Shun." Mom said and Shun nodded in thanks.

"Bye Mom, later Sasuke." I said knowing that I'd hear from him soon.

The two of them disappeared in front of our eyes and Kakashi had also left the room.

"You three are dismissed and thank you for cooperating." Tsunade said and we both nodded.

* * *

_.:.:Sakura:.:._

I wonder why mother made me return those books so late? "Hm... Beats me..." I said outloud and looked around. It was quite late at night, maybe nine o'clock.

"What are you doing out here, Sakura?" a very familiar voice said and I looked ahead and saw Sasuke. I tilted my head a little in confusion. "Sasuke-kun?" I murmured.

* * *

**Hehe CUT. Am I in trouble or what!? Well, you guys probabl-**

**Sasuki: SHUT UP.**

**Why?**

**Daisuke: Just because you LOVE giving out damn spoilers doesn't mean you should.**

***Mutters something about some NaruHina in the latest chapter of Naruto***

**Daisuke: WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY CAILEY!**

**Oh yeah, that's my real name. Not gonna tell you anything else though :)**

**Daisuke: Whoops.**

**Sasuke: As if, stop trying to tell everything about Cailey.**

**Daisuke: She's 13, live in-**

**HEY! You do that I'm going to make sure you get NO girlfriend in the future, understood!?**

**Daisuke: Yes ma'am**

**Sakura: Troublesome...**

**Shikamaru: That's my line... What a drag...**

**Why am I still up it's like, 3:30am... Huh... That's probably bad. Night peoples :))**


	26. In The End

**_The Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 1))_**

**_In the End ~ Black Veil Brides_**

_In the end__  
__As we fade into the night __  
__Who will tell the story of your life __  
__And who will remember your last goodbye __  
__Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid__  
__I'm not afraid to die._

**_AN: I don't own anything except for the storyline like usual... Hah, well you guys all know me :))_**

* * *

_Previously..._

* * *

_I wonder why mother made me return those books so late? "Hm... Beats me..." I said out loud and looked around. It was quite late at night, maybe nine o'clock._

_"What are you doing out here, Sakura?" a very familiar voice said and I looked ahead and saw Sasuke. I tilted my head a little in confusion. "Sasuke-kun?" I murmured._

* * *

_And now..._

* * *

_"_Why are you here... Sasuke-kun?" I asked and looked at him. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and I felt fear bubble in my stomach.

"You should be able to tell now... Shouldn't you?" Sasuke said coolly and walked past me, I felt tears well in my eyes.

"H-hai..." I stuttered and he looked back for a moment.

"Go back home," he ordered and continued his walk towards the Konoha gates.

I shook my head and felt the tears run down my cheeks, "W-why would I do that Sasuke-kun? And why are you leaving all of a sudden?" I asked the last Uchiha and heard a bitter laugh.

"All of a sudden Sakura? You should've known that one day I would have left this village!" he said loudly.

I nodded weakly and from somewhere deep down I did know that he was going to leave the village on his own... But I never expected him to leave without even saying goodbye. "Why do you follow in your brother's-" Sasuke let out a growl and I snapped my mouth closed. I shouldn't have said anything about his brother.

"Shut up and go home," he ordered coldly.

"Y-you have always h-hated me... Haven't you, Sasuke-kun?" I murmured to the last Uchiha; he didn't make a response so I knew that this was true. He did hate me.

"Do you remember the missions we had, even with Sasuki and her team? Do you remember how you would fight with Naruto and Daisuke?" I whispered but I knew that Sasuke would have heard me.

"No," he said coldly. I sighed; I knew that he wouldn't have remembered anything...

"Sasuke," I didn't add the honorific this time, "Please don't leave the village... Don't leave me... I know you want revenge and you feel loneliness but when you leave... I will feel similar loneliness to you... So please... Stay here... With me. I will make sure each day is fun and you would have the time of your life... You see Sasuke-kun, I would do anything for you to be hap-"

He chuckled again, "Anything Sakura!? Bring back my family and bring me my brother's corpse!" he yelled and faced me. His eyes were devoid of any light. It was frightening to see him like this.

"I-if you can't stay then at least... Take me with you." I whispered.

"Hn, no." he said I looked at him, "I know I'm not very strong but I promise you I would-" he then started walking towards the gates again.

"Sasuke! Please stay! I love you more than anything! If you leave I'll scream and-" he disappeared from my eyes.

"Sakura," I felt his breath fan out on my neck. "Arigatou." I felt a hard jab to the back of my neck and felt myself fall. But I didn't feel the ground... What was happening? Darkness then consumed me.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

* * *

I caught Sakura before she fell to the floor. I let out a deep breath... Why did she have to make this even harder than needed? I looked at her and smiled sadly, she... She told me she loved me... How could she love someone like me?

I gently laid her on the bench. Her tears were still running down her cheeks, I wiped them away and gently kissed her. "Please... Please stay safe." I whispered and picked up my backpack, which had fallen onto the ground when I picked up Sakura, and swinged it over my shoulders.

I sighed. I think that would be the last bit of happiness that I would feel for a while... The girl I cared for confessed to me, too bad I couldn't stay with her. I needed to get rid of Itachi... I looked back at her one more time and headed off towards where the Sound-nins said they would meet me.

* * *

_Sasuki's POV_

* * *

I clenched my fists in anger. "Sakura Haruno was found on a bench this morning and she seemed to be distressed, Naruto was the one who found her. He said that Sasuke had left the village without asking for permission." Tsunade said. The Fifth Hokage had summoned us here to tell us that information.

I glared at her, "Let me guess... You want a retrieval mission." I stated and she nodded.

"But, you three aren't going." everyone went silent with Tsunade's last words, until Shun decided to speak up.

"Are you for real!? We need to help out my damn father!" he screeched and Tsunade sighed.

"Gomen, but we don't need you three to alter the past, send the teams that went last time... Who actually went last time?" Tsunade asked.

I let out a groan, "Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Choji, Neji, Kiba as well as Naruto." I said and the Fifth nodded.

"Shizune," the black haired woman ran into the room with a pig in her hands.

"Send Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, Choji, Kiba and Naruto here right now." the woman ordered and Shizune nodded before running off to collect the males of Rookie Konoha.

I sighed. "WE SHOULD STILL BE ABLE TO GO!" Shun yelled. Tsunade had an anger mark on her forehead and I shivered, I knew that this woman had a really, really bad temper as she did teach me some things about medical jutsu when Mom was away on missions.

"Shut up." Daisuke muttered and I could tell he was also getting annoyed.

I nodded in agreement with my brother and looked at Tsunade; she had a calculating look as if she was trying to figure something out. "You three are dismissed. Understood?" she said and we nodded.

We walked out of the office. "We should go and see Sakura." Daisuke said. I nodded.

We walked towards her house and knocked on the door, "Y-yes?" a voice said from inside.

"It's me, Sasuki. Daisuke and Shun are here too!" I said and she opened the door, her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Sakura..." Daisuke whispered from beside me.

**_'So that's what it did to her when I left...'_**Sasuke whispered

'_Yes, obviously so.' _I said back to him.

He nodded. "Can we come in?" I asked and she nodded, she stepped aside and let the three of us in.

"I can brush your hair for you." I said and she looked my way with a weak smile. Mom looked really weak at the moment.

"Sasuki... I made Naruto make a promise for me..." Mom said as I began untangling the knots that were in her hair, she winced at some of the tougher knots.

"What promise?" Daisuke asked. He obviously had no idea of the promise that Sakura said for Naruto to keep.

I looked at her with fake curiosity, "What was the promise?" I asked quietly and she sighed. "He said he'll bring back Sasuke-kun..." she said and I nodded.

Daisuke's eyes widened. He was probably thinking why she would make Naruto say he'd keep that type of promise.

"You know... I asked Sasuke-kun to take me with him but... I think he thinks that I'm too weak... He's always hated me, y'know. I guess I get why, I am a burd—"I stopped brushing her hair and the rosette must have noticed. "Sasuki?" she whispered and I dropped the hairbrush and hugged her from behind.

"You're not a burden! Don't you ever fucking think that!" I yelled and she let out a sob and hugged my arms.

"Why do you stick around...? Why is it?" she asked and I smiled a little.

"I'm allowed to; you can't stop me from helping out a friend. I'll help you Sakura. I promise." I whispered and she let out a quiet sniffle.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

_ Naruto's POV_

* * *

"Let's end this now..." Sasuke said lowly, his clawed wings were beating in the wind, his Sharingan eyes were surrounded by blackness. "AND ALL OF THE FIGHTS WE HAD UNTIL NOW!" he cupped his wrist and began to form a Chidori, I began to form a Rasengan and looked into his eyes one last time before we charged at one another.

"RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!" both of our attacks collided with one another and Sasuke and I stared into each other's eyes. Raw emotion was shown in Sasuke's and I winced when I felt a sharp blow to my stomach.

I scratched Sasuke's head band and it fell onto the floor, I felt the feeling of the both of us falling towards the ground. "Sasuke..." I whispered and I then felt darkness consume me. "I'm sorry Sakura..." I whispered.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

* * *

Why did he say Sakura's name? I looked down at my now ex-teammate and smiled sadly. I felt raindrops hit me and I looked at the sky. "Hmph... It's time I go." I muttered and held onto my damaged arm.

The dobe actually got me with an attack... Hmph, good for him. I looked at the sky one last time and smiled sadly. It's time I break all of my bonds and I felt the strings that connected me to everyone... Dissolve.

* * *

_PART 1 is over people! Thanks for sticking with me for however many chapters that I have written and I'll be back with PART 2. So stick around, maybe have... An electronic... ICECREAM CAKE!_

_Sasuke – o.O  
What!? AM I NOT ALLOWED AN ICECREAM CAKE!?  
Sasuke - -_- Why Ice cream?  
Cos it's my ice cream cake not yours BITCH.  
Sasuke - *mumbles something about not having tomatoes*  
Fine, *hands him a bag of tomatoes* Enjoy~  
Sasuke - *sits in a corner stuffing his face with tomatoes*  
That's Sasuke for ya, anyways... If I don't update... HAPPY NEW DAY  
Random guy – New Years Day not New Day!  
Oh... I was wondering why that made no sense what so ever... Hehe :))  
Sasuke: - You're as ditzy as that damn dobe.  
Naruto – THAT'S JUST MEAN.  
Sasuke - ..._


	27. ((PART 2)) - Criminal

**_The Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 2))_**

* * *

**Criminal – Britney Spears**

_But Momma I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Momma please don't cry I will be alright  
Cos all reason aside I just can't deny I love a guy._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my storyline!**

**AN: I'm guessing that some of you are thinking, "Why the fuck did she do that song? It's from BRITNEY SPEARS." Um... Well, I actually like this song and it does remind ME of SasuSaku. Especially the part where it says 'Momma I'm in love with a criminal'. Does this remind you of anyone?**

**AND, back to the actual story. Three year time skip peoples!**

* * *

_Sasuki's POV_

* * *

"AHA!" the blond Akatsuki member began laughing at me and I raised a brow. "So it is true that there is another who possesses the Sharingan!"

I felt my teeth grind together in aggravation and I seriously wanted to punch this guy's body into a bloody pulp. "And?" I said, my eyes noticed every little flicker of his chakra. His blue eyes looked my way and he smirked.

"I never thought I would see another Uchiha that isn't Itachi or his little brother. Itachi told me that non-Uchiha can't have two eyes with the Sharingan, so you're Sasuki Uchiha!" he yelled and I dodged the explosive clay.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to make sure this doesn't leak out!" I cried. I created a Chidori and felt the light burning sensation run down my arm and into my body. It didn't feel bad but it was different. Chidori didn't usually do this unless my chakra levels were higher than usual and I put more chakra into the sparky energy ball.

Kakashi was beside me and held onto my wrist. "That isn't wise Sasuki." He made me force the Chidori to fade away by a certain grip with his wrist. I really need to learn to get past it.

"Mangekyou Sharingan," the copy-nin hissed and his gift eyes swirled into the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Kamui," he muttered under his breath and the enemy was squashed by the ability. Kamui made the opponent be partly sucked into another dimension; it isn't exactly the best feeling in the world.

Deidara's body then became limp and Kakashi stopped his attack. The Akatsuki's body fell to the ground with a thud. "Do you think Daisuke is going against Naruto?" I asked Kakashi and the copy-nin nodded.

"I still can't believe your brother joined the Akatsuki, what the hell was he thinking?" Kakashi muttered under his breath but he knew that I would have heard. I shrugged. Daisuke had said that he would leave the village and he did a year ago. The reason he left was to do a side mission as well as keep an eye on the Akatsuki's movement.

Daisuke had gotten to know Itachi a little however, Itachi didn't know about Daisuke possessing a Sharingan. If Itachi learned this information, he would probably go after Daisuke and kill him.

"You sure he's dead?" I asked the copy-nin as he had begun to check the blonde's body.

He nodded and covered his gift eye again. "We better go and find Naruto and hope that he doesn't kill Daisuke." He said and led the way to where Naruto was meant to be fighting Daisuke with Shun as backup.

"What about Sakura?" I asked. Kakashi sighed, "She'll be fine. She has Lady Chiyo by her side," the copy-nin murmured but I could tell that he was worried about my mother's health and life. I heard a battle cry and peeked around some bushes to see Naruto's Shadow Clones attacking Daisuke.

Daisuke easily dodged the attack and smirked. "You two are getting on my nerves," he said coldly and did a few hand signs, he pointed his hand into the air and a fiery tornado danced on his fingertip, he then threw it at Shun and it grew into a large over sized hurricane. I gasped.

"DAISUKE!" I cried and he looked my way for a moment before ending up right in front of me. I had stepped out into the open without realizing it. "Hello sis," he said and I felt his warm breath on my face.

"Daisuke..." I whispered and forced tears to appear in my eyes. I had to trick Naruto so he didn't get suspicious. "Hmph, you're weak." He muttered and back handed me, I held my cheek and glared. "Asshole..." I whispered under my breath and he tilted his head.

"Obviously you took out Deidara... Hmph. That guy was the weakest... Tch, I have to go and report back but the next time I see you, it'll be your funeral." He said and disappeared in flames. I let out a little sniffle and Kakashi looked down for a moment. He was also acting.

"Shit, are you alright Sasuki-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly and Shun looked my way before walking towards me. "Sasuki?" he whispered. I nodded and he averted his gaze. Shun was a little troubled with Daisuke's 'betrayal'. Those two had become closer over the last couple of years and that bond was on the verge of being damaged. The two of them haven't been able to have a proper talk and Shun's been worried that Daisuke is endangering himself in matters that he shouldn't have to worry about just yet.

"We better go and check on Sakura," Kakashi said and I nodded and again let out a sniffle. Naruto looked my way with a little sadness and pity. I hated it when people pity me. I grounded my teeth together and heard the sound of my canine teeth rubbing against one another.

Shun slipped his hand into my own, he could tell I was becoming pissed off. He also hated it when people pitied him. It makes him seem weak in his books. Many people knew that Shun was quite strong. However, many people also thought that he would join Daisuke. They thought the same about me and it was a nuisance.

There was talk of Uchiha Sasuke as well, but, none of it was very nice and when Mom overhears things that people say about him... Well, let's just say the place that the gossiping was no more.

I heard a loud explosion and I felt my heart beat wildly. "C'mon! It's where Sakura-chan is fighting that weirdo!" Naruto cried. We followed the blond idiot.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

* * *

"Just because you destroyed one of my many puppets doesn't mean you'll beat me!" the red head named Sasori yelled and I grinned, I collected chakra into my fist and charged at the guy. He smirked and pointed his index finger at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you little one," he murmured and another puppet landed beside him. This one had long grey hair that was tied back; his eyes were grey as well. No emotion was shown and I could already tell that this was one of his human puppets. "This one is a little different to the Kazekage that I controlled earlier. This guy is from the Uchiha clan," and as he said the 'Uchiha', the puppet's eyes glowed red into the Sharingan.

I gasped and Lady Chiyo did as well. "Where did you get an Uchiha puppet from?" she murmured and Sasori smirked. "It's called grave digging you hag!" he yelled and began chuckling uncontrollably.

"Where's Gaara!?" I yelled and he smirked. "Daisuke hid him somewhere, I have no fucking clue as to where!" he yelled and I looked down. So the rumours of Daisuke joining the Akatsuki were true. I can't believe that he would abandon his village like that.

"Who is Daisuke?" Lady Chiyo asked. I looked back at the elder and smiled sadly, "He used to be a part of Konoha. He is Sasuki Taraa's twin brother." I said and she nodded before looking down.

Sasori then looked down for a moment. "So... Deidara was killed... Maybe I should get out of here. Hmph, you! Pinkie!" he yelled and I looked at him. "You're looking for Orochimaru right?" he said and I nodded.

"Since you did quite well at fighting... I'll let you off, for now. Orochimaru is at the bridge near the Yashien Valley. My spy is there to tell me information about Orochimaru. It's in ten days." I nodded at the puppet master and he and his puppet disappeared in smoke.

"Why did he let us off that easy?" Chiyo murmured and then looked at me. "I wouldn't go and search for Orochimaru at the place said. It may be a trap since Sasori is still alive."

I sighed and kind of agreed. But, you never know. I might try to convince Sasuki, Shun and Naruto if they could come. I wonder if Kakashi-sensei would agree however.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a voice yelled and I looked over my shoulder to see the remaining people of my team. "Daisuke didn't have Gaara's body and neither did Deidara." Sasuki said as she halted in front of me.

"We have no clue as to where he is," and at that moment everyone felt worry. "Where could—" I looked towards a rock and noticed something. "Release," I said and did the hand signs. Gaara was there, he looked... No, he couldn't be.

"GAARA!" Naruto screamed and ran up to the One-Tailed Fox. "No! You're not dead!" he yelled and held the current Kazekage's head up. Lady Chiyo walked up to Gaara and placed her hand on his chest. "W-What are you doing Grandma?" Naruto stuttered.

Lady Chiyo did a few hand signs and I already knew what she was doing. "I didn't have much of a purpose when I came here, other than to see my Grandson's face. And I did that, even though he is evil." She whispered and green chakra began to fill Gaara.

I gasped and wondered what she was doing. Sweat began to show on her face and she was obviously using excessive chakra amounts. "N-Naruto... Lend me some of y-your chakra..." the old woman stuttered and Naruto raised a brow before touching her hand and gave the woman some of his chakra.

"What are you doing Lady Chiyo!?" Kakashi yelled, obviously he recognised the hand signs and the jutsu that was now being used on Gaara. "I.. I am a old woman now... He's young... He d-deserves to live..." the woman said in between pants and then she stopped.

I looked at Gaara and he was breathing again. I walked up to the woman and supported her. "Arigatou..." I whispered. She nodded and Naruto hugged Gaara, Gaara opened his icy blue eyes and looked at Naruto. "I was... Dead." He said slowly and looked at Lady Chiyo.

"You're one of the elders of Sunakure." He said simply and she nodded before closing her eyes. "Good bye everyone," she whispered and her breathing stopped. I felt tears well up in my eyes, Sasuki looked really sad as well. She was hugging Shun tightly.

"Why did she just..." I whispered and closed my eyes. _Thank you... Lady Chiyo..._

Naruto looked at Lady Chiyo and his eyes widened. "Wha-What? Did she d-d-" he couldn't finish off what he was about to say. I looked down before nodding. Gaara looked at the woman and nodded. "Thank you..." he whispered to the no longer living woman.

* * *

**How was that!? Where ya'll expecting Daisuke to join the Akatsuki!? I wasn't. Nah, I already knew that I would have him join.**


	28. WonderWall

**The_ Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 2))_**

* * *

**Wonderwall - Oasis**

_Today is gonna be the day  
__ That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing other than my story line. So don't sue me!**_

* * *

_Sasuki's POV ((Back in Konoha))_

"Sasuki?" Shun murmured and created a Rasengan in the palm of his hand, I had created a Chidori. I stared at him and forced more chakra into the electric ball. I felt the sparks burn me a little. It was one of the bad things about the Chidori, it could cause the user to be hurt. I need to ask Kakashi how to fix this.

"Yes?" I murmured. The blond grinned widely and charged, "RASENGAN!" He cried and I called out, "CHIDORI!" Both of our attacks clashed and I felt the raw power in the both of them. We were both blown back but landed on our feet.

I heard a sigh and Itachi walked in between us. "Are you two trying to kill eachother?" He asked emotionlessly but it was easily seen that he wanted to know. Shun and I both shook our heads and walked up to the Uchiha. His eyes were a dark red with the Sharingan like usual but he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak or anything. "You know, Sasuke is getting annoyed." Itachi commented and I raised a brow. "Why?" I asked and the Uchiha sighed before shrugging.

"That doesn't exactly help us," Shun stated and Itachi glared.

I smiled a little. "He's annoyed that he's not allowed to help us out. Right?" I asked and Itachi shook his head, "He's annoyed that Sakura-san is allowed to come to this world whenever she wishes."

"Oh." I murmured and I understood why now. Mom came into this world often and would teach me a few things, she had a disguise and could even stay here if she wanted to.

Shun smirked. "Why would Kami-sama let Sasuke come here? I mean seriously... If a little thing annoyed him, he would either destroy it or damage it. Plus, Danzou is still alive at the moment."

And I actually understood what Shun was meaning. It was basic but sadly true. If something little irritated Sasuke, it would probably be destroyed. That's how he is. It's a well known fact. It's the same when he was younger as well. And what's even scarier, it's the same with Daisuke too.

Itachi sighed and patted me on the head. I winced a little. Itachi usually wouldn't do that. "You know, soon you two will have to go for a Sasuke retrieval mission." He stated. I nodded. I heard Tsunade and Mom talking about it a day or two ago. I think Tsunade actually agrees to let us go. Kakashi can't go however, he overused the Mangekyou Sharingan and actually had to be brought back by Gai. It was a really, really bad experience and I shivered a little at the thought.

I looked down before nodding. "Should we go and talk to Tsunade about this?" I asked and Itachi nodded. "Alright, Shun and I will go home for a bit and rest and later we'll go and see her." I said and Shun agreed to what I said.

* * *

"Alright. So, I'm guessing that you two want to go. Correct?" Tsunade murmured. I nodded and tilted my head to the side. I was expecting her to say no. "You're still not allowed to use your clan's abilities Sasuki. I heard from Kakashi that you used your Sharingan on the last mission. That is strictly not allowed as it may put you and your older brother at risk." I raised a brow at the term 'older brother.' Sure, Daisuke was born before me but we're still twins. I sighed and shook my head. If I kept thinking like this, it would eventually give me a headache.

"Also," I looked at the Hokage again. "There's a high chance that you may see Orochimaru. Don't kill him. He is still needed as Future Sasuke trained with him for quite a bit before killing him. We don't want to alter the future too much and thinking about that, Sakura!" I looked around and felt the chakra of my mother enter the room. Tsunade was given the ability to call out to anyone that is in my time, it was really helpful. "Yes Tsunade-shisou?" Mom murmured. She was now standing beside me and her viridian eyes were now staring at the blonde Hokage.

"When did you conceive Sasuki and Daisuke?" Now that question got mom blushing. It was rather amusing. "Uh... October 30th... So that means eight months from now..." Sakura murmured and Tsunade nodded and then let out a little sigh. "And how long after did Sasuke kill Itachi?" The woman asked.

"I don't know exactly but it was about three months after we..." She trailed off and I looked down. Tsunade clasped her hands together and had a blank look on her face. Everyone in the room could tell that she was trying to think of something but about three minutes later, she was still in the same pose. I sighed and Shun tapped my shoulder, "I think she's hypnotised..." He murmured and a grin formed on his lips, I smiled back at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Can you get Future Sasuke here so we can be sure as to the date of his brother's death?" Tsunade asked and finally broke out of her trance. She flicked away a stray strand of hair and looked mom in the eyes, she nodded and did a few hand signs. She then bit her thumb and pressed it down on the floor. Sasuke appeared in smoke and looked at Sakura and then at Tsunade. "Why do you have to be summoned to come here?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"Onto more important matters... What was the exact date as to when you killed your brother?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke clenched his fists and shook his head a little. "January 2nd..." He murmured and looked at the blonde. "I'm sorry that I had to ask that but... We needed to know." The Fifth Hokage said and Sasuke nodded slowly.

I guess that we were lucky that Sasuke didn't go out on blind rage and try to kill the Fifth. I should of had a bet with Shun earlier... I think I might have won about 100 ryo. I smiled a little at the thought but then again, I didn't think that mom would have summoned Sasuke.

"Alright... You guys will be leaving in a week." Tsunade said and looked at Shun and I. Her green eyes were a little hazy and she had a cup of sake beside her. "You really need to stop drinking so much." I said and Tsunade frowned, then glared and raised her fist. "You don't know why I drink Sasuki. You haven't been through seeing someone you love's death..." She murmured and then stood up with the sake in her hand. She took a sip and then looked at all of us. "I want you guys to do some training with Naruto and Sakura. And, I'm meaning this time's Sakura and Naruto." The fifty-two year-old murmured.

Shun and I both nodded. "Today?" I asked and the woman nodded before flicking her hand to show us that we could go. Mom and Sasuke disappeared in smoke and Shun and I held hands and walked out of the office. "Should we go and train on our own first?" Shun asked and we stopped. His arms snaked around my waist. His warm air blew onto my neck and I shivered a little. "What's wrong?" I murmured and his grip became tighter. "It's becoming more dangerous..." He murmured. "I don't want you to get hurt. Yet, you and your brother are strong now... But, anything could happen and I don't want to lose you Sasuki..." He murmured.

"I..." I whispered and closed my eyes. "Shun..." I whispered and he let me go, I turned my head and he had a sad smile. "I'm afraid that I'll lose you..." I whispered to him and his eyes widened. "Sasuki... I'd die for you... I'd rather die than you being injured. You should know by now that I would do anything for you." I said.

He pushed me against a tree. I gasped, he grabbed onto my legs and pulled them around his waist. "Shun..." I whispered and closed my eyes. He grinned a little a ran his fingers along my bare legs. "We shouldn't do this here and I... I'm not ready..." I whispered and he stopped what he was doing. He kept me like that and I heard voices talking about us. "Oi! You may be a strong ninja Sasuki Taraa but you're a slut!" A girl around my age snickered and Shun let go of my legs. I glared at the annoying bitch. She had red hair and dark eyes, she wore slutty clothes that showed her stomach and she thought she was the best female ninja.

Shun's fingers made their way around my wrist. Probably to stop me from shoving a Chidori into this bitch's chest. "Shut up! What do you know!?" Shun snarled beside me, I looked at him with question and I swore that his usually blueish eyes were now bright red. "And you're a weakling like that Sakura Haruno." The bitch said and was now staring at me. Shun growled. I felt my Curse Mark pulsate and glared at the woman again. "Fuck off you cunt." Shun growled and the bitch laughed before running off with about five other girls.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked and rubbed his hands against my back. "How am I okay...?" I whispered and closed my eyes. That bitch... She will get it one day. He hugged me from behind again.

* * *

_**I just had to do that... Sasuki needs someone to hate that is always in the village. I hope that didn't make this fail? Ummmmmm I do still have writer's block. Buuttttt I hope you LOVE this chapter and please review ((or die! Mwahahahaha!)). Anyways, thanks to everyone that has reviewed. And special thanks to MellyB ((don't know the numbers...)) and to everyone else that has asked me to continue and to update regularly. And like nearly every author... I did sometimes want to discontinue this story... But everyone's reviews kept me going. Thanks again :))**_


	29. Bring Me To Life

**The_ Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 2))_**

**Bring Me To Life ~ Thousand Foot Krutch**

_Shut it if you're talkin' to me  
I'm sick and tired of all your lies  
And what you want me to be_

_Bring me to life.  
Breathe air into me,  
It's taken me my whole life to realize  
All the things I've never seen,  
Bring me to life.  
Breathe air into me,  
Take me from the darkness that I've been in  
'Cause I just wanna be free,_

**_AN: A little timeskip here. Not huge just a tiny little one. _**

**_Disclaimer: Like usual, I don't own anything other than the storyline and characters._**

* * *

_**/-\Sakura/-\**_

We finally got to Tenshi Bridge. It took a few days but we were now looking at the bridge. "What's the plan?" Sasuki asked and eyed our new teacher, Yamato. "I'll disguise myself as Sasori. You will all stay here until I give you a signal." Yamato said and we all agreed. Sai, the guy that was now replacing Sasuke, nodded and looked at Sasuki. He seemed to hate Sasuki and Naruto as well as Shun. He didn't have very much of a problem with me however. He seemed a little scared when I punched him through the ground. Maybe that's why he tries not to piss me off by talking about my teammates, including a certain Uchiha, in a bad way.

"Are you going to wimp out?" Naruto asked Sai and eyed him a little. The two of them didn't get along at all. The only reason Naruto was keeping the pale man around was because he could help out with trying to get Sasuke back. That was the only reason why I haven't decided to kill him either.

Sai ignored Naruto's question and we continued watching the bridge. A man wearing a cloak walked out onto the bridge and stopped in the middle. I could tell he had silver hair, it was rather long a brushed along with the wind like his coat. Yamato transformed into Sasori and nodded at us before making his way towards the bridge. He stopped in the middle and the enemy and Yamato stared at eachother for a moment. The man with the cloak took off the hood and I gasped. It was that guy called Kabuto. He worked with Orochimaru.

I couldn't hear what Kabuto and Yamato were talking about but I felt Naruto's chakra flare a little. I looked at him and saw the monsterous red appear in his eyes, the three lines on each side of his cheek became more easily seen and I heard him let out a low growl. "Calm down Naruto." I warned and my warning didn't reach him, his eyes were fixated on Kabuto. Yamato then raised his hand and did the signal, I used a jutsu and we all appeared before Kabuto. "Aahh... So it's young Naruto and Sakura. It's good to see you." He murmured with a dry smirk, I glared at him and Yamato returned to his normal form. He then looked at Shun and Sasuki and frowned.

"Kabuto." I muttered and he smirked. "You've become rather pretty Sakura," The man murmured and flashed a smile my way. I felt disgusted and frowned at him. Sasuki and Shun came into their battle positions. Naruto and I did the same while Sai and Yamato stayed the same. "Just tell us where Orochimaru is and we won't attack you." Yamato bargained and Kabuto let out a flat laugh. "You hurt me?" He asked as if it was a joke. I frowned and clenched my fists.

I poured chakra into each fist and I was ready to fight. Naruto growled. "WHERE IS SASUKE!?" He snarled and I shivered a little. He was angry, really angry.

Sasuki and Shun were behind everyone and the both of them were watching. It was as if they were waiting for something. "Hm... If I told you that Orochimaru-sama would be pissed. I don't think I want to be punished." Kabuto said and then laughed. I sighed. This guy was a total nutjob. "Hmmm..." A hiss was heard and Orochimaru was now standing beside Kabuto.

"Long time no see..." He murmured and looked at Sasuki and smirked. "Where's that brother of yours? Oh right, he joined the Akatsuki. I was expecting you to follow in his footsteps." He then looked at Naruto and me. "You both have grown... I wonder who is stronger now," He stared at Naruto. "You... Or my Sasuke?" I looked at Naruto and fangs began to show. His red eyes glowed a little and orange chakra began to surround him. "Don't talk about Sasuke like he's yours!" He screamed and lunged at Orochimaru. "Naruto!" I yelled and winced when he let out a howl. Claws of chakra began slicing at Orochimaru and soon the both of them were fighting in the forest. A loud explosion was heard and a hysterical laugh was followed behind. I looked at Kabuto and he grinned.

"I'm guessing that you guys are my opponents... Hm. Too bad you're all weak." He said harshly and chakra coated his hands, it became sharp and I noticed that he did a very similar thing to what I did. I got into my battle position but Sasuki stood beside me. "Yamoto, Sai and Shun... You guys should all make sure that Naruto doesn't get killed. I'll make sure that Sakura doesn't get badly injured." She said and the three of them nodded before disappearing. Sasuki smirked at Kabuto and blinked. "Hmph... Why did you have to stay, Sasuki?" Kabuto muttered and then groaned.

Sasuki coated her hands with her chakra and the both of them lunged at one another. Another explosion was heard in the distance and rubble was basically flying through the air. I dodged some large slabs of earth while Sasuki did a few hand signs and they didn't even go near her. Kabuto glared and aimed at her stomach. Sasuki grabbed his hand and forced her chakra inside. He screamed and grasped his hand. "What the hell?!"He snarled and disappeared.

"What did you do Sasuki?" I asked. She let out a groan and closed her eyes. "It's a little trick I learned." She said quietly. She seemed out of breath. I wonder what she did.

* * *

_**/-/Sasuki/-/**_

**'Why did you use so much chakra?' **Sasuke questioned and I could already tell that he was annoyed. _'Cause I can." _I said back and he didn't say anything else.

I used something that I only learnt a couple of months ago, you grip someone and run your chakra through them. If your chakra nature is fire, it'll feel like they're being burned on the inside and it also drains all of their chakra. The move is risky though, because it drains the users chakra as well. Sasuke taught it to me and I could tell that he wished he didn't.

I looked at Mom and she had a sad look crossing her features. "What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed a little. "I was useless. I didn't do anything..." She murmured and I closed my eyes. Right at this moment, Sasuke would be really helpful. Too bad that his current self is kind of evil. At least he's not insane... Yet.

Finally, the explosions stopped and Orochimaru's chakra disappeared. Kurama's chakra also disappeared as well. "I think we can go and check it out now." I said and Mom nodded before positioning her hands to do a transportation jutsu. I did the same and we ended up being in front of a passed out Naruto. He was badly burned. "Naruto!" Mom cried before running up to him and placing her hands on his chest and started using her medical ninjustsu to heal him.

I couldn't do anything since I used up too much chakra and I have just enough to use at least two justus. Naruto opened his eyes and coughed. He then looked at Mom and hummed a little. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" The Uzumaki questioned and grinned at the same time. She fake smiled at Naruto. "Nothing." She murmured and continued healing him but looked a little frustrated. "This will take a while... It's hard to heal." The pinkette murmured.

Yamato looked around. "Sai isn't here." It wasn't a question. I looked around. I couldn't turn on my Sharingan which meant that I couldn't scan the area surrounding us. I frowned. Naruto sat up and Mom took her hands away, the both of them looked around in confusion. "Where did he go?" I murmured innocently as if I didn't know. Yamato frowned. He then did a few hand signs and closed his eyes. "He's running." The wood user muttered.

"Running?" Naruto questioned. "MM... He's not here anymore. His chakra signiture is with a strong chakra and a moderate one. I believe that it is Orochimaru and Kabuto. Luckily, I have a shadow clone that was watching the area around us. He is following Sai." Yamato said. I nodded and stretched. "Naruto. Are you healed enough?" I asked and looked at the blond. He nodded and stood up before wincing a little. "Naruto... You don't have to c-" He interupted Mom with a glare. "We're close to Sasuke..." He murmured and closed his eyes, Mom nodded in agreement.

"Alright, are you all ready?" Yamato asked and Mom, Shun, Naruto and I all nodded. Everyone stood up and I smirked. Maybe, just maybe, this would give me the chance to punch Sasuke... _**'...'** Future _Sasuke let out a sigh and I continued to smirk. I knew that _Future_ Sasuke wouldn't approve. He's probably pissed... Whoops.

* * *

**_/-/Naruto/-/_**

"Sasuke!" I screamed. We were now inside a building searching for Sasuke. It was full of rooms and dead ends, we then heard an explosion. "What was that?" Shun murmured. I looked over at him and shrugged. We stopped to catch our breaths. "We should head towards that explosion... That might have been the Uchiha." Shun muttered and stretched a little. I nodded and again, we were sprinting towards our destination. There was light and I saw pink hair. Sakura was out in the open, she looked shocked.

* * *

_**/-/Sakura/-/**_

I looked at the man in front of me. Dark eyes were watching everything that I was doing and raven hair gently waving along the wind. "S-Sasuke...kun..." I whispered and he shifted a little. "Hmph, Sakura." He muttered in a cold tone. I was stunned. Was he not shocked to see me?

Sai was beside me, he had his hand on the weapon that was kept in his holster. It was as if Sai was waiting for Sasuke to attack. "Where's Naruto?" The Uchiha asked before jumping down from the rubble. His hand was on his own weapon, he was ready to attack.

Now that I could see Sasuke easily, I could tell that he had grown quite a bit. His face was less childish and his dark eyes even changed. They showed no light in the dark pools. Sasuke was wearing a white shirt that showed off his chest, the Curse Mark was on his shoulders and I remembered the trouble that we had with that mark when Sasuke was still living in Konoha. "He's..." I then heard the blond yell out my name and halt beside me. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered. I glanced at him, Shun and Sasuki appeared with Yamato. "Hmph... Where's Daisuke and Kakashi?" Sasuke asked and watched everyone in the group.

"My name is Yamoto and I am currently leading Team 7. Daisuke has joined the Akatsuki and betrayed the village." Yamato said steadily, from the corner of my eye, Sasuki frowned and clenched her fists. Her dark eyes were glaring at nothing in particular.

"Hmph. And who are you?" Sasuke asked and his cold gaze was now on Sai. "I'm your replacement." Sai said too cheerfully, "And, I want to see this 'bond' that's between you, Naruto and Sakura."

Sasuke grunted and jumped back up. "'Bond'? What bond. I destroyed that bond a long time ago. Bonds make you weak. The only bond I have is the 'bond of hatred' with my brother." The Uchiha said and that caused Naruto to growl. "If that 'bond' was broken then why didn't you kill me back then!?" Naruto cried. "Hmph, I didn't want to follow the footsteps of my brother. That's all there is too it." He said coldly.

"That... Was the only reason?" I whispered to myself more than to anyone else, Sasuke's eyes were now on me. I could feel it. The dark gaze that intimidated anyone, even Kakashi had his moments when he was scared of that glare. Only Daisuke and Sasuki could do the same thing. I looked down. "Yes Sakura." My name came out cold. He didn't care. He didn't care that we had searched for ages for him.

Sasuke jumped down again and appeared right beside Naruto. "You know... In all this time that you were chasing me... You could have nearly become Hokage in that time..." Sasuke whispered slowly and Naruto thought about his eyes a little. He then thought about the Uchiha's words. "How could I become Hokage... If I can't even save a friend." Naruto whispered and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Sasuke then reached for his katana and pulled it out. He then twisted his arm so the blade would cut through Naruto.

Sai leaped forward with his own weapon and blocked the attack. "Hmph... You're choice of defense... Correct." Sasuke muttered. Naruto backflipped over Sasuke arm and this shocked the Uchiha, he watched for a moment as Sasuke landed with the rest of us. Yamato then did a few hand signs and some wood was flung at Sasuke. He closed his eyes and the Sharingan appeared in the usually onyx orbs. There were three tomoe however.

"Chidori Nagashi..." Sasuke murmured and electricity began to flow everywhere, everyone other than myself had to dodge the electricity. I stared at Sasuke with shock. He made a new attack using Kakashi's jutsu! Sasuki growled a little and jumped back with Shun, Naruto got shock while Yamato used the wood to deflect the screaming electricty. Sai used the blade of his to deflect as well.

Naruto groaned and he was now on his back, the necklace that usually was adorned around his neck was on the ground now. Sasuke was still using that Chidori and I noticed that it was coming from every part of his body. How powerful has he become? Can Naruto even face him? I frowned. I wasn't going to stand here and do nothing, I charged at Sasuke and a little flick of emotion showed in his eyes. But he discarded it and his katana was now in my path and I didn't care. I didn't care if I died at this exact moment. I felt chakra coat my fist and I reared it back. I was ready to punch the living day lights out of him. I looked at him and smiled faintly, "Sasuke-kun... I will stop you with my own power." I said and the katana halted.

"..." He just watched. I began sprinting but Yamato stopped me, electricty was heard again and within a second, Yamato was pinned against the wall with the katana in his shoulder and electricty running off of it. Yamato looked stunned.

* * *

_Sorry for the shitty fighting scene and me cutting it off there... Hehe... Gomen no sai?_


	30. Would it Matter?

**The_ Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 2))_**

_**Would it Matter - SKILLET**_

_Do you know what it's like when you're scared to see yourself?_

_Do you know what it's like when you wish you were someone else?_

_Who didn't needed your help to get by_

_Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better_

_I wanna feel better_

_Just start with the year now and never surrender..._

* * *

**_Um... Like usual, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from that show. If I owned the story, Sasuke would stop being a retard and would hurry up and return to Konoha. AND I wouldn't troll everyone with a certain NaruHina moment that was ruined...! AND Neji would be alive. AND I guess I'm boring you with my reasons and you want me to hurry up and continued with the story?  
*Awkward silence* Right... Not many people review, I mean seriously... There's quite a few people that have favourited and are currently following this story.. Oh well. _**

**_Oh yeah, chapters will take much longer after this one. School is starting school, I mean I wanna see my friends but the actual school work is a big no-no. And, the song kind of reminds me of a moment in my life._**

* * *

_-_-/Sasuki's Point of View/-_-_

* * *

I glared a little at Sasuke. He was attempting to kill Yamato. I could _see_ it. The sparks were being pumped into Yamato's system, "Sasuke." Shun said from beside me and the Uchiha looked our way. "Enough."

Sasuke just smirked and took the blade out of Yamato before jumping back onto the rock. "Hmph, with this jutsu," he pointed his arm into the sky. "I will end you all."

I already knew what that move was. I could use it. Sasuke didn't teach me it however. "Sasuke..." Mom whispered and her eyes were clenched shut.

"Tut, tut, tut." A voice hissed and was now holding Sasuke's arm. The man had long black hair and golden eyes surrounded by purple. Orochimaru. I glared a little at him. "These guys took out an Akatsuki member and it may be helpful for you." The man murmured. I could already tell that he was referring to Itachi Uchiha. I frowned a little.

"Helpful how?" Sasuke questioned, he took his hand away and glared a little at the Sannin.

I already knew the answer to the Uchiha's question. "It will make finding you brother easier." Bingo.

Sasuke let out a "Tch." And looked away. I glard a little at him, if he pissed me off... It may be hard for me to not turn on my Sharingan. It's a well known fact that Sharingan holders usually use their blood line limit when pissed. Meaning, it'll turn on without me knowing. Also meaning, my cover may be blown and the avenger up there will probably attack and then... Itachi.

Shun groaned a little. "What's wrong?" I murmured. I turned my head, his eyes were on the ground and he seemed to be glaring at something.

"Hmph..." I heard Sasuke grunt and my eyes darted to him. "I've had enough of this." Sasuke said and began to disappear in flames.

"Sasuke-kun...!" Mom cried. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. Everyone else was silent. Sasuke smirked a little and then he disappeared.

Naruto fell to the ground and screamed out his best friend's name. I looked down. "Naruto..." Mom's voice sounded out. "Crying won't... Won't bring him back."

I could hear little sniffles. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. I looked to Yamato. I walked towards him and crouched. "Would you like me to heal you?" I asked. He nodded slowly and I gently laid my hands on his chest and began pumping my chakra through the wound and sending my own Chidori through to get rid of Sasuke's Chidori. Chidori could stay within the body for quite a long time. When I finished doing that, I absorbed the Chidori's chakra again.

I stopped and Yamato looked at me and nodded. "Arigatou." He murmured and stood up.

"We are heading back to Konoha to report to Tsunade-sama." Yamato murmured and everyone nodded. Sakura helped Naruto up. Shun linked our hands and we began our three day run back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

_Three Days Later, Back in Konoha_

* * *

Tsunade looked at us. "So, this is what happened?" The 52-year-old asked.

The Team 7 members nodded as well as Shun and I. "Alright, you guys are dismissed. I would recommend that the lot of you go and practice with your teamwork." The woman murmured.

"Hai." Everyone said and we all walked out of the office calmly. Everyone was basically down. "Sakura," I murmured and ran up to my mother. She looked back, her usually bright green eyes had a liquid look to them and I could tell that she was about to cry. "Want to go and get something to eat?" I asked and she shook her head and fake smiled.

"I just... Want to go home and sleep. Is that okay?" The pinkette asked and I nodded slowly. I watched her walk off.

"Sasuki!" I heard Shun call my name.

"Yes?" I murmured. I turned my head to see the man wearing a very similar outfit like his father's. Other than it was blue instead of bright orange. Him and his father were much too similar in clothing styles other than the actual colours themselves.

I smiled lightly at him and he rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "We should go and get some ramen..." He murmured slowly. I nodded and reached for his hand that wasn't currently in his golden locks. He linked our fingers and rested his forehead against my own. Beautiful blue eyes looked into my own. His free hand reached up to touch my face. "I..." He looked down and blushed a little. "Love you..." I finished for him and he smiled. His lips brushed against my own before applying pressure. His tongue brushed against my lower lip and I opened my mouth.

His tongue darted in and explored. I moaned a little and broke our little session. "Gomen no sai..." I whispered. He nodded and let me go, other than my hand.

"Let's go." I whispered and we began heading towards Ichiraku's ramen.

When we arrived, Naruto and Hinata were there. They were chatting and it seemed that Hinata was comforting Naruto, I smiled a little and walked up to the both of them. "Hi." I said. Naruto grinned weakly at me and Hinata smiled. "Heyyy Sasuki-chan." Naruto said and Hinata whispered a 'hello'.

"May we join you?" I asked and the both of them nodded and glanced at the chairs beside them. Shun sat down next to his father and I sat beside him, the owner walked over to us.

"What can I get you Shun-kun and Sasuki-chan?" The owner asked. The man knew us since Shun has a thing with eating way too much ramen. A trait that he got off of his father. "Could I have a bowl of spicy miso?" I murmured and the man nodded before looking to Shun. "Spicy chicken and keep them coming!" Shun cried and the man nodded and made his way to prepare the ramen.

"So... Are you two going out?" Shun asked and grinned. Naruto and Hinata blushed. But then Naruto grinned widely. "Hell yeah!" He cried and kissed Hinata on the cheek and the poor woman nearly fainted.

"Congrats." I said and smirked at the both of them. They nodded and smiled my way before we all had a long and funny coversation.

But then, a certain Uchiha came up. "Do you think _she_ still loves _him_?" Hinata murmured and began twiddling her thumbs.

Naruto nodded and took a sip of his sake. "I think so... But I'm not too sure. She doesn't speak about him much, but she does get pissed if Sai decides to say some shit about Sasuke but other than that... There isn't much else to tell."

Hinata nodded and then looked to Shun and I. "What do you two think?" The raven haired woman asked. I shrugged and then Hinata looked at Shun. "I have no clue." Shun sighed and closed his eyes. Was he as unconfortable as I was about this certain question? I looked into his eyes. The cool blue swirled around and I smiled a little. The light in his eyes was beautiful. So beautiful...

"Okay..." Naruto sighed and stood up. "Hinata and I will take our leave now. Want to do some sparring tomorrow?"

I looked at Shun and he nodded. "Sure," I said and smiled at him.

Naruto and Hinata walked off hand in hand.

"Should we leave now?" I asked and Shun nodded. We both stood up. "I'm tired..." I murmured and closed my eyes. We only did just get back today so it's understandable.

I leaned my head against Shun's chest. I then felt him lift me up. "Huh...?" I murmured. He was now cradling me in his arms.

"You could have asked me to carry you, Sasuki-chan." He said and I smiled at him. "You know I wouldn't have done that, Shun-kun." I said and grinned at him.

He smirked back and we began walking or well, him walking and me being carried, back to our little house.

* * *

_**Err... I hope you enjoyed? I might make a chapter tomorrow. It's good cause school doesn't start tomorrow ;))**_

_**:))**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**N**_

_**O**_

_**W**_

_**:))**_


	31. Beautiful

**The_ Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 2))_**

**_Beautiful ~ EMIN3M_**

Don't let them say you ain't beautiful

Oh

They can all get f*cked just stay true to you

Oh

* * *

**_Author's Notes - Hm... I wonder what I should do for this chapter... Hm... Lol._**

* * *

_-/Sakura/-_

"Who do you think will win?" Kakashi asked as he crouched down beside Hinata, Sasuki and myself.

I smiled a little. It was really entertaining, Shun was nearly as powerful as Naruto and would probably be one of the strongest of the team. I then glanced at Sasuki. Sasuki was also quite powerful.

"Um... I think Naruto-kun will win." Hinata murmured and began twiddling her thumbs, "I bet Shun." Sasuki murmured and then smirked.

She then looked at Kakashi with a smirk. "How about we have a bet? 10,000 yen for the winner?" Kakashi nodded.

"I'm in too," Hinata murmured. "Yeah, I'll do it as well." I said and smiled a little.

"I think Naruto will win," I murmured and Kakashi nodded.

He then looked at the competitors and nodded. "I'll go with Naruto as well. Sasuki, you have to pay each of us 10,000 yen when Naruto wins." Now that caused the dark haired girl to glare her dangerous onyx eyes at Kakashi. She

* * *

then smirked. "And if I win, Kakashi has to pay me 40,000. You two don't have to though." She said and Kakashi frowned.

But, he nodded. Obviously, he wanted to win big time against Sasuki.

We then all turned our heads back towards the fight. Shun jumped back and threw a few shuriken at the Uzumaki but they were easily dodged. Naruto created about five shadow clones and attacked Shun. "Shit!" He yelled and did a few hand signs. "Wind Style: Blazing Cyclone!" Shun cried and destroyed about two of the shadow clones with that move. That move could be used by Fire Style users as well as Wind Style users. It's even more better if the fire is created by the Fire Style users and the tornado created by the Wind Style users.

"Tch..." Naruto and Shun were panting and glaring at one another. "Alright..." Naruto murmured and stood up straight, so did Shun. A shadow clone appeared beside Naruto and he created a Rasengan. Shun looked frustrated for a moment but took out a kunai.

Naruto grinned and the both of them charged. Shun was flung back and Naruto was standing there and grinning widely as well as cheering. Sasuki sighed and took out her purse and handed Kakashi 10,000 yen. She then turned to me and Hinata and did the same.

"Sasuki-san, Sakura-san... Can I talk to you two after... Alone?" Hinata asked. The both of us nodded. Sasuki smirked at Shun before making her way towards him, she leant down and pecked him on the lips before using her chakra to heal Shun.

* * *

"What did you need to tell us?" I asked the Hyuuga heir, she was playing with her thumbs. She seemed extremely nervous with what she was about to say. "I-I'm pregnant..." The young woman murmured and I gasped.

"N-Naruto's?" I asked and placed my hands on her shoulders. "How can you be so careless? Does he know?" I questioned her and I then noticed that she was about to faint.

I let her go.

"Gomen." I murmured and bowed my head.

Hinata smiled. "I-It's okay... And, no Naruto-kun doesn't know." She murmured and began twiddling her thumbs yet again. Sasuki was silent beside us, she seemed to be thinking about something and then smiled. I raised an eyebrow her way, but I wasn't going to question her about it. Yet.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sasuki questioned when she finally snapped out of her daydreaming. Hinata nodded her head and smiled her beautiful smile. Hinata was so pretty... I wished I looked like her.

"I was hoping to tell him tonight, but I want you two to be there as well. Naruto invited us to go and get some ramen. And Shun will be coming as well, so could you go and ask him for me?" She asked and Sasuki nodded beside me. "Arigatou. I'll see you tonight..." She nodded her head. She then turned around and headed towards the Hyuuga compound. Or, that's where I thought she was going.

And wait a sec, if Hinata's pregnant that means... Oh I'm going to bash Naruto when he learns about this!

I turned to face Sasuki. "I'll see you tonight." I murmured and headed home to relax and think about some things. Like a certain someone.

* * *

_-/Sasuke/-_

I stared at the now dead Orochimaru. What a disgusting man.

"Tch..." I wiped my katana against his clothes. It was good that I didn't have to listen to this bastard anymore. I also gained the bastard's powers. I reversed the very jutsu he planned to use to takeover my body.

I began walking out of the room but Kabuto stood in my way. "You killed Orochimaru-sama." It wasn't a question. I glared at him before smirking.

I didn't need to bother with this guy. He was weak. He was nothing in my eyes.

"I'd leave here, Uchiha. People will be after you. I can't wait to see your dead body." Kabuto said. Again, I smirked. He was an idiot. Did he really think that the snake bastard's lackeys would be able to finish me off? Or did he plan to finish me off himself? Either option is pitiful. He needs to learn to move on.

I knew where I was headed now. I walked out of the hideout and took a deep breath. First, I would head towards the Eastern Hideout. Suigetsu Hozuki would be there. He is a sword wielder, he owns Zabuza's sword. I still had no idea as to where he even found the thing. But, I wasn't going to question him about it. I didn't care. I needed to finish my goal. I have waited long enough.

After fetching Suigetsu, I'll go to the Northern Hideout to collect Karin. She is said to have amazing tracking abilities and also has abilities in tracking and scanning for chakra.

Lastly, I would go to the Western Hideout to get Juugo. He is a powerful man from what I have heard.

"Hmph." I knew that my trip would take a while, but I was patient enough to find the three of them. They would form as a part of my team.

I smirked a little. I began running a tree jumping. I knew that I was getting closer to Itachi. I could feel my heart pound with anticipation.

I was actually excited to finally fight against my brother. I knew that it was nearly time. I looked down. But, I had something I needed to do before I complete my goal. There was high chance that I could die with my fight against Itachi. I would make sure that Itachi died beside me at least.

I sighed. I was thinking too much. It's annoying.

* * *

"So..." The white haired man took a sip of his water. "You're the rumoured Sasuke Uchiha. I have heard many things about you. You were trained after the bastard himself, right?"

I stared blankly at him. "Orochimaru is dead." I said simply. Suigetsu grinned and cheered for a moment. I raised an eyebrow at his behaviour. "Finally, I can be free. Did you kill him?"

I nodded at his question. "You're not very talkative." Suigetsu commented.

"Are you going to join my team or not?" I asked and felt irratation spike within me. He took a sip of water and nodded.

"Yeah, why not? But, why are we starting a team?" Suigetsu questioned and I frowned.

"I'll answer that when we get the rest of the team members." I said simply.

Suigetsu sighed but nodded. "Let me guess, you're leader?"

I stared at him. "Anyways, before we leave, can I fight you? I want to see who the strongest is out of me and you."

I nodded. I could use the extra training. And, I would also learn more of his skills.

He jumped back and pulled out Zabuza's sword. The metal glinted in the sunlight. He grinned.

"On the count of three. 1... 2... 3!" And at that we charged at one another. The sound of metal hitting each other vibrated throughout the forest.

He jumped back and did a few hand signs. "Water Style: Water Torrent jutsu!" He yelled and water rushed towards me.

"Chidori." I muttered and jumped up. I used the Lightning Style chakra to make the water unable to be used by Suigetsu in the future. He frowned.

I jumped onto a tree branch and crouched before turning on my Sharingan. I could see the simpliest flicker of his chakra. I could tell what he was about to do before he even though about it. I smirked. He couldn't beat me, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

_**And surprise? Well, Shun is older than Daisuke and Sasuki. Obviously. Lol, yet they both act more mature than Shun *sigh*.**_

_**Uh... I might right next chapter now, I might not... Hmmmmm... Laters.**_


	32. Riot

**The_ Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 2))_**

_Riot ~ Three Days Grace_

_If you feel so emtpy  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
So get up!_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

* * *

**_AN: Some of those lyrics may be wrong because I wrote them off the top of my head and didn't bother with getting them off of AzLyrics or something. But, I think I did a good job :))_**

* * *

_-/Sasuke/-_

I dodged a water made dragon and smirked. Suigetsu let out a huff of breath. We've been fighting for about an hour or so and I could tell he was getting tired. He raised his hands and groaned. "I give up..." He sighed and took out his water bottle for the fiftieth time and took a sip. "Can we go and stop at a river or something Sasuke?" I began walking and didn't even bother with answering his question.

"Sasuke?" He kept on calling my name but eventually gave up. He finally learned that I didn't have time to respond. Hell, I didn't want to respond.

Soon, we were standing in front of the Northern Hideout. "So... Who are we getting next?" Suigetsu asked. Again, I ignored him. He sighed out of frustration. I groaned. I was already getting annoyed with the idiot.

"Uh... Where's the door Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked and I switched on my Sharingan and found what I was looking for. "Release." I murmured.

A sign appeared on the wall and then disappeared showing a doorway. "Huh... You need to teach me how to do that." Suigetsu murmured and then motioned for me to step inside. I glared a little and he shivered and walked inside. I smirked a little. He was too easy to boss around.

There was a fork in the path. "I'll go left, you go right." I said and Suigetsu nodded before beginning his walk to the right.

The hallway that I was in was very similar to the hideout that I last stayed at. There were many rooms and finally, a woman with red hair walked out of a room. She seemed surprised when she saw me. "Hey, aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked and slowly walked towards me. She wore thick glasses and had bright crimson eyes. "Hn." I grunted.

The woman had her hands on her hips. I then heard footsteps, I turned my head and Suigetsu was making his way towards us. "Next time, you can search around this building." He muttered. I sighed. We had only been in here for a few minutes. I turned my head the red-head. "You're Karin, right?" I questioned and she nodded.

"I'm creating a team, I want you to join." I said. She blushed a took of her glasses and then grabbed onto my arm. I glared lightly at her. "Of course, but I need you to help me first." She murmured.

She was trying to be sexy.

It wasn't working.

I let out a "Hmph."

She nodded. "I need you to help me detonate this place. I heard that you betrayed Orochimaru-sama." I nodded.

"Why do you need to detonate the place?" Suigetsu asked and placed his hand on the wall.

Karin glared a little at the white haired idiot. "Because this place was found by some shinobi from the Hidden Sand."

I sighed. Of course they would eventually be found. Naruto and Sakura found one hideout though.

"Wait a second..." Suigetsu had a huge grin covering his features. "I GET TO BLOW UP STUFF!" He then began running around like an idiot. Karin screamed something at him but I noticed something on the floor. I picked it up and examined it.

It was a cherry blossom.

But why were there cherry blossoms?

It isn't spring.

It seemed fresh too. I sniffed it and Suigetsu was now laughing. "Uchiha Sasuke is sniffing flowers! That's new!" He cried and I gave him a look of death and he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... Sorry?" He apologized. I dropped the flower.

"Hmph..." I grunted and walked outside.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" Karin cried. I stiffened a little. I turned my head.

"What?" I asked coldly.

She blushed a little. "Can I borrow Suigetsu... He can help me blow this place up."

I let out a grunt and she ran back inside.

A few moments later, she came back. "Alright. I need you to do a Fire Style jutsu to blow the place up." She said and I frowned. She stiffened.

"Where's Suigetsu?" I asked and she kicked her foot into the dirt. She shrugged.

I glared.

She shivered.

I rubbed my temples and continued glaring at the red headed woman. "Get him." I ordered and she ran back inside.

Another few moments passed and she returned with Suigetsu. He had a sour look on his face.

I smirked a little. It was rather amusing. I did a few hand signs and used Fireball jutsu on the building.

The place blew up. We weren't that close to the hideout so none of the flying rubble hit us. "Let's go." I said and continued onto the next hideout.

* * *

"Sasuke... Why did we have to bring this whining bitch?" Suigetsu complained.

"She has skills that will be of use to me." I said simply and heard him mutter something under his breath.

I felt Karin's chakra spike. "SHUT UP SHARK-FACE!" She screeched.

"..." I didn't have time to put up with this. "If you two don't shut up," I faced them with the Sharingan activated. "I will kill the both of you."

The two of them finally stopped their bickering.

"Are we there yet?" Suigetsu said after about an hour of walking. _**((hehe Shrek moment :D))**_

I didn't even bother to answer him. "No we aren't there idiot." Karin grumbled.

"Can the both of you shut up?" I asked and again, they both fell silent.

* * *

"Sup Juugo!?" Suigetsu yelled. The sound echoed off the walls I mentally face-palmed. What an idiot.

"JUUGO!" He yelled out again. I whacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up. You're being too loud." I said and he sighed.

He then grinned. "Well, I'm sorry that you're 'Mr Ihaveapollshovedupmyass'." He muttered and that caused him to get a black eye.

"Hmph..." I grunted and switched on the Sharingan yet again.

"Karin. Where is he?" I asked and she was silent, I turned my head ready to yell at her but she had her eyes closed and looked like she was praying. "He's in the next room." She murmured and I looked at the first door that I saw.

I opened the door and looked in. Someone was asleep. "What are you doing here... Please leave." He murmured. I walked in. I had my hand on my weapon just in case he wanted to fight.

He turned his head. He had orange hair with green eyes. "I said leave." He said again and I crouched.

"You're Juugo." I said. He nodded and sat up.

He didn't seem dangerous but one look at his chakra and I could tell that he was quite powerful. "Are you here to do more experiments? To create more monsters with that Cursed Mark?"

I was speechless. What did he know about that mark? I unconsiously lifted my hand and rubbed my hand against the mark. "You have it." He said. It wasn't a question.

"...Hn..." I grunted and he stood up. A mark began spreading across the right side of his face. "Leave. Before I lose control and MURDER YOU!" He screamed and me and I jumped back.

He reached forward with a clawed hand and using my own Curse Mark, one of my wings grabbed the fist. "Calm down." I ordered. He took his fist back and laughed hysterically.

"Haha! Maybe you should go and find Kimimaro!" He cried. I felt the Curse Mark begin to take over and I panted a little. I felt the pain of the damn mark and he smirked.

"K-Kimimaro is dead. He died protecting me..." I said. His eyes widened and the mark began to fade away.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right? I am sorry." He murmured. I patted him on the shoulder and he stiffened. My own Curse Mark began to fade away. "Hn..." I grunted.

Juugo looked down. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I need people to join my team." I said simply. He nodded.

"Why me though? I'm a monster... I hurt everyone... I've killed everyone that lives here..." He murmured and pain appeared in his green eyes.

"... You can help me with my goal." I said.

He nodded. "I want to get out of here." He said simply.

"I can help." I said.

He nodded. "Alright." He murmured and my new team and I left the hideout.

* * *

"We'll be called Hebi, meaning snake." I said and looked at the three of them. "Our one goal is to search for Uchiha Itachi."

Suigetsu had a grin on his face. "Of course that would be your only goal."

I glared at him. "Once I kill him, you all may leave to do whatever you wish. I don't care if you all don't get along, you'll just have to work with each other."

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo nodded.

I looked up at the night sky.

_I will find you Itachi._

* * *

_**AND CUT. Did you enjoy? *silence* OH COME ON. There are quite a few views and you aren't reviewing. :(((**_

_**Tell me any ideas you may have or even tell me if this is okay. Even help me out with my writing. Just no flames. Or I'll burn you.**_

_**AND to whoever reviews you get a... get a... COOKIE :))**_

_**Sasuke: Seriously? Do you really think they'll review because of that?**_

_**Me: *eating cookies* Mmmph... Shuttt upp or you *Gulp* get no lemon.**_

_**Sasuke: !**_

_**Sakura: That's not cool.**_

_**Me: Here's a cookie~ *hands Sakura-chan a cookie***_

_**Sakura: CHOC CHIP! *has crumbs on her lips***_

_**Sasuke: *smirks and leans in***_

_**Me: *Grabs Sword of Kusangi and whacks Sasuke in the head***_

_**Sasuke: The f-**_

_**Advertisement: Shamwow!**_

_**Sasuke: The f-**_

_**News: Today, Uchiha Sasuke decided to go to Konoha... What will happen? Will he kill the elders or-**_

_**Sasuke: THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY!**_

_**Sakura: You know... Team Kakashi is kind of like Team Minato.**_

_**Me: Yeah. Kakashi ((like Sasuke)) is extremely good at being a ninja, Rin ((Like Sakura)) has a crush on Kakashi ((Sasuke)), while Obito ((Naruto but not so much anymore)) is in love with Rin. I mean, how BAD would that be if Sasuke ended up killing Sakura? I mean... Kakashi killed Rin ((which we still don't know why)) and I mean, I wonder if AFTER ((like much AFTER)) if Sasuke killed Sakura, would he feel bad? **_

_**Sasuke: I have no clue...**_

_**Me: BUT YOU'RE SASUKE. You know, Uchiha Sasuke that has a pole shoved so far up his-**_

_**Sakura: I don't think he'd care...**_

_**Sasuke: ...**_

_**Me: Anyways, all I'm asking is that you re-**_

_**Naruto: REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU RAMEN.**_

_**Me: Yeah... What he said.**_


	33. Best is Yet to Come

**The_ Uchiha Heir ~ Arigatou ((Part 2))_**

_**Best is Yet to Come ~ RED**_

_Can I find my way to you?  
And After all that we've been through  
And after all we left in pieces  
I still believe our lives have just begun  
Cause now the past can be outrun  
And I know you are the reason  
I still believe the best is yet to come_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Oh come on! RED's lead singer is a MALE, of course I don't own the damn song. And Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, who is a DUDE, I'm a chick if you haven't figured it out...!**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Updating won't be often due to school, I'll try to update on the weekend and perhaps during the week. Some weeks, you may not even get a chapter. Okay, on the chapter. **_

* * *

_**((Sakura))**_

"Have you told him yet?" I asked the young Hyuuga heiress who was now twiddling her index fingers nervously. She shook her head and I sighed. "You're going to have to tell him eventually you know?"

Hinata took a sip of her soup. "I-I want t-to tell him t-today." The woman stuttered and gently placed her hand against her stomach.

I couldn't believe that this woman was pregnant. I knew that Ino was with child as well and her and Kiba were showing it off. It was kind of cute, he'd wrap his arms around her and hold the blonde's tummy. He'd then kiss her cheek. I couldn't believe that Kiba could be this nice.

"C-could you help m-me...?" She asked and I smiled before nodding at her.

Naruto was more than likely training at the moment though. Kakashi and Yamato are trying to teach him an 'Ultimate Jutsu'.

I know that Naruto could do it.

He wanted to get Sasuke back and that was the very thing that was pushing him to become stronger.

* * *

**_((Naruto))_**

"Again." I said and summoned my shadow clones. I pushed placed my hands just above the roaring water, I then forced chakra into my hands and imagined what Asuma had told me. _'Break your chakra into two halves and imagine them rubbing against each other as if sharpening a blade.' _With those words in mind I, again, nearly blew up a hundred shadow clones with one go.

"Don't push yourself so hard. It took Sasuke a couple of weeks. You're doing this easily!" Kakashi yelled up at me and when I heard _his_ name, I felt my chakra surge within me.

* * *

**_((Sasuki))_**

"Sasuke." I muttered and looked at my father.

He blinked. "Hn?"

I understood what he said there. He was basically asking 'what do you want'? "Can you train me?"

Now with that, his eyes widened. When he was over his shock he nodded.

"What do you want to learn?" He asked.

"Some stuff about the Sharingan, Chidori and some Fire Style jutsu." I said and he nodded.

"Alright, which do you want to learn more?"

"Uh... Probably the Sharingan. I don't have the Mangekyou but I've heard that you could _see_ the Kyuubi _inside_ of Naruto, I want to get to that stage." I said and he sighed.

"We don't have enough_ time_ to get to that stage..." He sighed and closed his eyes.

He then looked at me for a moment. "Do you know Chidori Nagashi?" He asked.

"I've used it before when you allowed me to use your chakra." I said and he nodded.

"Alright," He nodded. "I'll teach you that and _maybe_ a few extra little things."

I nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and then walked a few steps back.

I turned on my Sharingan and I could see that he was charging chakra and bringing it to his center.

The air became tense and the familar chirping sound filled the training grounds.

Sparks began flowing around him.

"That wouldn't hurt me." I muttered and rolled my eyes at the pathetic excuse of an attack.

And with that, Sasuke smirked.

The electricity became harsh and shocked everything that came into contact with it.

He was still smirking when he stopped doing the jutsu.

"Did you watch?" He asked, his smirk was now gone.

He was being serious for now.

I nodded.

"Alright... Let's get to work."

* * *

_**((Hinata))**_

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and I could see that he was still working hard. He then looked at Kakashi who nodded in return.

He jumped down and sprinted up to me, engulfing me in a hug at the same time.

He pecked me on the lips.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked, he was still holding me and I blushed at him.

"I... Um... I have some uh..." I stuttered. I was unsure of how to tell him.

He tilted his head. "You know you can tell me anything."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I am... Pregnant..." I whispered and his eyes widened.

For a moment I thought he was angry but then he grinned widely.

He hugged me even more tightly. "I love you!" He cried out.

"Y-you're not a-angry?" I murmured.

"Why would you think I would be?" He asked and reached down to press his hand against my stomach.

His warm hand was gentle.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Congrats to the both of you." He said and smiled.

"A-arigatou." I murmured and he walked back to wherever he was earlier.

"Thank you. I love you." Naruto whispered and captured my lips once again.

* * *

_**((Daisuke))**_

"What do you need now... Itachi?" I asked and looked over to the elder Uchiha.

He had a serious expression.

Like usual...

I think that his Future self is much funner. "Hn." He grunted.

I sighed. He asked me to come here and help him out, yet, he doesn't have anything for me to do.

"Why did you ask for me?" I asked and his dark eyes looked at me.

Itachi didn't have his Sharingan when I was the only one near.

"You look like my younger brother." He said simply.

"Hn..." I grunted and looked away.

Of course I would look like him. I'm his son.

"Hn?" I looked at him again.

His grey eyes were asking me a question.

I groaned and sat down cross legged on the floor.

"What do you want, Itachi?" I asked again.

He looked away and ran a hand through his long hair.

"I wanted to talk to you. You seem... Like an Uchiha."

I froze.

How could he...?

"It's true... That's how you were able to predict Sasori's move when you were sparring against him."

"But-"

"I thought that I killed everyone in the clan. Obviously, I missed a few people."

I gulped.

"Let me guess," I felt my cool mask come back. "You're gonna kill me?"

Itachi merely chuckled and I sweat dropped.

"Now why would I kill you?"

"Because. You killed the entire clan to save your little brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

Now his eyes were wide open.

"And how did you know that?"

"Hmph... I'm not stupid Itachi."

The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"When I first met you, you seemed... Powerful. But now, I understand where you got all that power from. The Mangekyou Sharingan, am I correct?"

I glared.

"Yeah. What about it? Are you going to take my eyes now?"

Itachi chuckled. Again.

"Huh... You really think that I would take your eyes? What's the point... I'm going to die in a few months any ways."

I rolled my eyes.

Itachi had a really weird way of talking.

"You're sick." It wasn't a question.

"Aa, looks like you figured it out."

"You're going to activate Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan... That's the whole point, isn't it?"

Itachi smiled.

"Huh... Who knew you were smart enough to figure that out. But I wonder, are you really 17 years old? You barely know me, yet you know what I have planned. I should kill you so you can't say anything to the Hidden Leaf. That's why you're here. You're here to spy on the Akatsuki."

I smirked at him.

"You're the one who's spying on them."

He frowned.

"Another piece of my plan... Just who are you?"

"Daisuke." I said simply and he frowned again.

"Your whole name."

I shook my head and continued my smirk.

"Now why would I tell you that? I know what you're like, Itachi Uchiha."

He chuckled.

"Fine." Itachi sighed and obviously gave up.

For now.

* * *

_**Well, Itachi's beginning to figure it out. Ain't he?**_

_**Will Daisuke tell him who he really is?**_

_**Stay tuned uh... Or whatever lol.**_


End file.
